Through Her Eyes
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: Yes, she married Harry Potter. But the love of her life was Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Her Eyes**

A/N: This is an idea I've had for a long time, but I've never been able to get it all down on paper. I've been working on it for a few months, and I already have a few chapters written, but I'd like to see what you all think of the first chapter before I post more.

I know there will be some people who won't like this idea, so I would like to make it clear at this point that this story takes place during the six and seventh books and a few years later. This story also contains direct quotes and scenes from J.K. Rowling's writing.

I don't own Harry Potter.

I hope you all like it, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I would really like to know what you think.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Her desk, as usual, was covered in files and paperwork. The trashcan was piled full of rough drafts she had thrown away and the few plants sitting on her bookshelves looked wilted and dead. Her bookshelf in itself was a problem. The books were stacked in weird piles, threatening to topple over at any moment. A small table by the door held another wilted plant and a few scattered, framed pictures of her husband and children. Hermione sighed at the sight as she walked into Ginny's office and said "Do you still want to go to lunch?"

Ginny looked up from a parchment and said, "Um, what? Oh, yeah, sure, give me two minutes." She bustled out from behind her desk, shoving some files into a drawer and locking it. After grabbing her bag she said, "I'm ready, let's go."

The two women walked out of the office and into the elevator, discussing the day's events. They had a weekly tradition: through both of their busy schedules, they would set aside one day a week to have lunch. They had been best friends for years. Even after they had both been married, they had just become closer. This could be because Hermione was married to Ginny's brother, Ron, and Ginny had married Hermione's best friend Harry Potter. But whatever the reason, Ginny was grateful of Hermione's friendship.

Ginny glanced at the reflection the silver elevator doors projected back at her. With a sigh she straightened her hair and adjusted the collar of her white blouse. She had been stressed over the past few weeks and it was showing. Her clothes were now loosely fitting her, a consequence of her sudden weight loss and her face looked older. New wrinkles circled her eyes which looked tired. Her red hair, however, was as red as ever. The dark red locks had gained more of a curl since she and Harry had moved their family into flat in downtown London.

She and Hermione exited the Ministry building and walked a few blocks before entering a small cafe. They took their usual table by the window and ordered their food before sinking into quiet, comfortable conversation.

"So, how is Albus doing in school?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea.

Ginny shrugged, "Harry and I aren't really sure anymore. Albus seems to think that writing to his parents is 'uncool'. He rarely writes to us. Neville wrote to tell us he heard Albus made the house Quidditch team. He's just like his father." Ginny raised her glass to her lips, poised to take a drink when the door of the cafe opened slowly. The little bell over the door clinked as it opened.

His platinum blonde hair was unmistakable. He glanced around the cafe, obviously looking for a table when his eyes landed on Ginny. The shock of seeing her was plain on his face and he froze, letting the door slam shut behind him. Hermione jumped at the noise and turned to see what Ginny was looking at. A soft, disapproving 'hmm,' escaped Hermione's lips and she turned back around quickly saying, "Ginny, stop looking at him."

Ginny, not listening to Hermione, kept her eyes locked to Draco's. Finally he pulled his gaze away from hers; pulling the door back open for the skinny, primped blonde woman, who was, in no doubt, his wife. Ginny wasn't quite sure which wife this was. She could never keep track of how many wives he had gone through in the past 20 years. This was either wife 5 or 6. Rumors had been floating around about his recent divorce, but she hadn't paid much attention to any of the rumors lately.

Draco led the woman to a table at the opposite wall of the cafe. When the two seemed to emurse themselves in conversation, Ginny reluctantly pulled her eyes back to Hermione, who was staring at her, obviously irritated.

"Ginny," Hermione started, sighing, "I still don't quite understand what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," Ginny half whined, "It's just," she paused, "Well, um, never mind."

"No," Hermione said, "Tell me what happened. Every time you see him you get all weird, I want to know the truth."

Ginny sighed, "Fine, but you can't judge me, and you have to promise not to tell Harry."

"Ok," Hermione said, setting down her fork and looking attentively at Ginny.

"Well," Ginny started...

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny kissed Dean swiftly saying, "Come on, let's get back to the common room, I have a lot of homework to finish."

Dean pulled her back and kissed her again saying, "Your homework can wait a little, can't it?"

"No, I've been putting it off for days," Ginny tried pulling away from him, but he kept her close, "Dean, seriously, let's go."

"Fine," Dean let his arms drop to his sides and he stormed out, leaving Ginny to rush after him. Half way to the Gryffindor common room Dean seemed to change his mind and he slowed, allowing Ginny to catch up with him. He grasped her hand gently, smiling down at her. She forced a smile across her face and then looked away, irritated. Upon reaching the portrait Dean muttered the password and stepped back to let Ginny enter.

As they walked in Dean put his hand on her lower back, guiding her into the common room, "Don't push me please, Dean," Ginny said, annoyed, "You're always doing that. I can get through perfectly well on my own."

"Don't be such a drama queen Ginny," Dean snapped back.

Ginny sneered at him and walked away, leaving him alone in the portrait hole.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Later that evening Ginny pushed her books and finished homework off her bed and collapsed face-first into her pillows. Her muscles relaxed for a few minutes before she sighed and pulled herself back out of bed. Grabbing her towel and bath bag she quickly glanced at the clock and then smiled. It was past 11. She could sneak into the Prefects bathroom. Hermione, feeling guilty about ditching Ginny with Fleur that summer, had given her the password. The halls were empty and dark. Her feet made almost no sound on the stone floor and her shadow was gently cast against the tapestry clad walls.

After muttering the password she slipped into the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty. She hung her towel by one of the shower stalls before slipping out of her clothes and folding them neatly on one of the benches. The hot water skimmed down her body as she pulled the shower curtain shut. Tipping her head back, she sighed. Once again her muscles slowly relaxed, but this time she did not tense again. Instead, she lazily poured some shampoo into her hair and massaged it into her scalp. Next came conditioner and after she had rinsed it out she simply stood under the water, leaning against the shower wall, eyes closed.

A slam made her eyes snap open and she peeked out of the shower curtain. A quick glimpse of his blonde hair made her pull back into the shower and curse silently to herself. After quickly turning the water off she reached out and grabbed her towel, hastily wrapping it around herself. He was leaning against one of the sinks, muttering to himself.

She managed to silently step out of the shower and make it half way to her clothes when he spotted her reflection in the mirror, "Weasley?"

She took a deep breath of air before whipping to face him and snapping, "What Malfoy?"

"What are you doing in here? You're not a prefect," he asked, his voice clear of any rude sneers.

"I-I," Ginny stumbled on her words, "I, um, wanted to just have a relaxing shower instead of using the showers in the Gryffindor common room. It gets crazy in there."

"Oh," Draco said quietly. He opened his mouth to say more, but instead let out soft hiss. Grasping his forearm he cursed quietly and said, "Well, get back to your common room, Weasley, before I have to take points away."

Instead of doing what he said, she did the opposite and approached him. When she came in view of his arm, she gasped and said, "Oh my gosh."

"Weasley, get out," he snapped, "This isn't your business. If you tell anyone what you saw, I'll kill you."

Once again she ignored him and grabbed her wand from her pile of clothes and said, "What did you do?"

"It's none of your business," he hissed, trying to push her away, "Don't try to get involved, it's too dangerous." There were multiple things about her current situation that surprised Ginny. For one, she was with Draco Malfoy in a bathroom, clad only in a towel. Two, Draco had a long gash along the inside of his forearm. And three, probably most surprisingly, his arm was free of the Dark Mark.

"Malfoy," she started, but he cut her off.

"Weasley," he caught her gaze with his own, "Please, get out." His eyes pleaded with her, "Just leave me alone."

Taking a breath she said, "No."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

It was raining. Puddles were slowly forming on the Hogwarts grounds. The sky was a gorgeous cloudy grey, casting shadows over the normally green trees.

Ginny Weasley was late for Herbology. Professor Sprout had taken a large group of students to the greenhouses just five minutes earlier, under a large magical barrier to keep them all dry. Ginny, who had run from the Gryffindor common room, stared out at the rain, debating on skipping Herbology or not.

After a sigh she pulled her robes up over her head and tucked her books deep in her bag. Her mother would murder her if she failed Herbology. She made it about halfway to the greenhouses when a large streak of lightning crossed the sky. She quickly changed direction and ran to a small stone ruin. Even though she had passed it almost every day on her way to Herbology, she never really paid any mind to the ruin, but, luckily, it had solid walls and a roof, only allowing the rain to drip in through the open doorway.

She sighed and sank against the wall, letting her bag thump to the floor. Her head flopped back against the wall and she closed her eyes. The past few weeks had been horrible. Her professors had been pushing her to do well on her OWLs.

Soft squishing noises slowly made their way closer to the little ruin, soon causing Ginny to open her eyes. A few moments later another black cloaked figure stumbled in, panting and dripping wet from the rain. Ginny almost groaned when Malfoy emerged from under the cloak, shaking rain from his hair.

"Malfoy?" Ginny said quietly, making him jump.

"What the hell Weasley, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he snapped.

Ginny smiled and said, "Not yet."

He chuckled and smirked back at her asking, "You got stuck in the rain too?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "But I don't mind missing Herbology."

After glancing out at the rain, Malfoy walked farther into the room, glancing around the walls, "I've never noticed this place before." He slid down the wall opposite from her to sit down.

"Yeah, I didn't either," she said quietly. She watched him wipe a few droplets of water off his forehead with his sleeve. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't wearing his uniform. He looked up at her, a question forming on his lips, but when he noticed her looking back at him he froze. Ginny bit her lower lip shyly and said, "Um, hows your arm?"

"My what?" he asked.

"Your arm," she said, gesturing to his arm.

"Oh," he pulled up his sleeve, examining the smooth pale skin, "its ok. There's only a small scar."

"Sorry," Ginny said, quietly, "I'm not too good at healing charms."

"Its fine," he smiled softly, "I suppose I deserve a scar for being so stupid."

"What did you do?" she asked quietly.

"Um," the small smile dropped from his lips and a concerned look crossed his face, "I, um, was practicing charms with Crabbe and Goyle. They always mess up."

"Oh, ok," Ginny said quietly.

Once again they were thrown into awkward silence. The rain padded gently against the roof, but still didn't enter. Suddenly Draco said, "Do you know what?"

"Um, what?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"I think I like you better in a towel," he said seriously. A burst of laughter escaped Ginny, but just as quickly she held in her laughter, embarrassed at her outburst. A blush swept across her face and she tried to sink further into the shadows to hide her face.

She finally looked up at him, surprised and said, "You're not the kind of guy I thought you were."

A small smile crossed his lips, "A lot of people say that." He glanced out at the rain and said, "It seems to be letting up. Do you want to make a dash back to the castle?"

"I don't want my books to get wet. I think I'll just wait here until it stops," Ginny said shrugging.

"I can cast an impermeable charm on us so we won't get wet," he offered.

"Wait, if you can cast an impermeable charm, why didn't you do that before?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I needed an excuse to see you."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Please REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Read and Review!

p.s. I don't own Harry Potter. (duh.)

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes drastically. Sometimes Harry and his friends could be so dramatic. She wasn't sure what they were fighting about; it had something to do with a book. She was itching to get up to the hospital wing to see Draco, but the fear of suspicion kept her rooted in her seat.

Finally she heard Hermione yell, "You got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve!"

Once again Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione was just jealous that someone was actually doing better than she was. "Oh, give it a rest Hermione!" Ginny hissed. Harry glanced over at her, looking half grateful and half, what would you call that, lustful? "By the sound of it," she continued, "Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve."

Hermione stumbled around for words, looking stunned at Ginny's bluntness. There were a few muttered words about the spell Harry had used and then she added, "And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match-,"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," Ginny snapped, "you'll only embarrass yourself."

Hermione, looking hurt, turned away from Ginny, folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Ginny sighed and excused herself, pacing her steps to the portrait. As soon as she had made her way out the Fat Lady's sight her calm steps sped up.

Ginny walked frantically down the hall, pushing past a large group of Hufflepuffs and scampering up a few flights of stairs. The whole day she had heard rumors that Draco was in the hospital wing, but when she heard Harry talking about it, she knew it was true. After restlessly waiting to go see him all day, she burst into the hospital wing, startling Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

"Can I help you with something?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"How is he?" Ginny asked, standing a few feet away from the bed and ignoring the looks of surprise from Snape.

"He should be fine," Snape said quietly, "He will stay here for a few days but then he should be back in classes."

"Oh," Ginny said, wringing her hands, "That's good."

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said quietly. She rose from her chair and said, "You can get closer dear, he hasn't had many visitors," to herself she muttered, "Apart from that horrid Parkinson girl." A soft gesture indicated to Ginny to take the now empty chair. Ginny slowly stepped closer and sank into the chair. "Severus, were you going to show me that new skele-grow you've been working on?"

"What? Oh, yes," Snape stood up from a second chair and said, "I have a few vials in my office."

"I would love to see them," Madam Pomfrey touched Ginny's arm gently; "We'll give you a few minute alone with him."

Ginny nodded slowly and watched them leave the room. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind her, quickly giving Ginny a small smile. When the door shut Ginny looked back at Draco who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his head tilted towards her and his arms crossed across his stomach. Ginny reached out to touch him, but quickly drew her hand back, muttering, "Why did I even come?"

"To make sure I'm alive?" Draco croaked, making Ginny jump with surprise.

"You're awake," Ginny said quietly.

"Obviously," Draco finally opened his eyes and said, "I've been waiting for Snape and Pomfrey to leave for hours."

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm honored you decided to speak to me."

He shrugged, "You're better company then those two. They spent at least an hour talking about Potter. I almost threw up."

"What happened?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Potter," Draco said quietly, "I don't know what charm he used, but, fuck, it hurt."

"Oh," Ginny whispered.

"Yeah," Draco shrugged and said, "But I should probably be thanking him. He got me out of classes for a week."

She smiled and said, "Is that all you ever think about? Skipping classes and getting revenge on Harry?"

"No," Draco looked up at her, "I think about you." Ginny blushed, but said nothing. Draco took her hand gently and asked, "Why did you come to see me?"

"Because," Ginny smiled softly and said, "I think about you too."

Draco squeezed her hand and said, "I heard Potter got detention for the last match."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, "He made me Seeker."

"Seriously?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she muttered, sarcastically.

"No, I'm just surprised that he would actually let someone else take the spotlight for once," he murmured. Ginny smacked his shoulder gently and he jumped in surprise, "What?!"

"I know you can't stand Harry, but please keep in mind, he's one of my good friends," she said plainly, "I would appreciate it if you tried to keep at least a little of your hatred for him to yourself."

"Fine," Draco said, begrudgingly, "Can you play seeker?"

Ginny shrugged, "I guess so. Whenever we play Quidditch at my house, I always end up as the seeker, but I never considered myself good enough to play on the house team."

"Not to mention Potter always took the spot for himself," Draco grumbled. Seeing the look on Ginny's face he said, "Ok, ok, that was the last time."

"Sure," Ginny said, unconvinced. She carefully played with Draco's hand, which still held her own tightly.

"Ginny," Draco said, making her look up at him, "Don't worry, you're going to do great."

"Will you be there to see the match?"

"Of course I will," he assured her, "I'll start a private cheering section for you in the Slytherin stands." Her smile made him smile and he added, "I'll tell you what. I'll meet you after the match in the Astronomy tower."

Slowly nodding, Ginny said, "Ok."

Draco nodded and said, "I'll see you then."

"I hope you feel better soon," Ginny said, standing up.

"Thanks," Draco said.

Ginny mumbled a soft, "Bye," before pushing open the door to the hospital wing. She made it about two yards before she turned into a secluded corner and sunk against the wall to the floor. Smiling to herself she leaned her head back against the wall, taking in deep breaths of air. She had an unofficial date with Draco Malfoy.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Electricity seemed to run through Ginny's veins. She couldn't believe they had actually won. After doubting herself she had actually done it. From the moment she had mounted her broom that morning she felt self confidence burst through her body and she had captured the snitch.

A few mingling students looked her way as she bustled up a few floors towards the Astronomy tower. However, once she reached the third floor, all signs of students had vanished and she practically sprinted up the last few floors to the tower. She burst into the room, surprising Draco, who was leaning against one of the windowsills. Speech immediately flowed from her mouth. She wasn't quite sure what she was blabbing about, but the soft smile on Draco's face permitted her to keep going. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and collapsed against the wall, "I can't believe I actually did it."

"I knew you could," Draco said calmly.

"I know," Ginny softly smiled up at him.

He kept his eyes locked on hers, not making her feel uncomfortable, making her feel excited.

"Ginny, I-," Draco started, but at the exact moment Ginny said, "Draco, I-," they both stopped, surprised. Finally Draco grumbled, "Oh, fuck it." He cupped Ginny's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She leaned into his body, kissing him back. His lips on hers made her stomach jump and her knees go weak. But the moment they pulled away she was jerked back to reality.

"I-I," she paused, "I-I was." She stumbled over a few more sentences before finally giving up and falling silent.

"Ginny, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry," Draco groaned and leaned against the windowsill again, "Shit, I'm sorry."

"No," Ginny finally managed to get her mouth to work, "No, its ok."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled, "but I'd better get back to the common room. They're planning a huge party to celebrate winning the house cup."

"Oh, sure," Draco muttered, "Congratulations," smirking he said, "Again."

Ginny nodded and said, "Thanks." She turned to walk out, but changed her mind and approached him once more. He gave her a puzzled look, but she ignored it and kissed him gently. She felt him smile into the kiss. When she pulled away she asked, "I'll see you later?" Draco nodded and Ginny finally walked out.

She practically floated back to the common room where she was greeted with cheers of excitement and a bottle of butterbeer was thrust into her hand. She had time to greet her friends before Harry walked in and Ron started screaming, "We won! We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry looked pleased, looking around the room, but his face lit up when he saw Ginny. Pushing her way towards him, her excitement over winning returning to her body and when she reached him she attempted to hug him. To her great surprise he kissed her full on the mouth. When they finally broke apart, Ginny looked up to Harry for some sort of explanation, but found he was glancing around the room which had fallen silent.

The room slowly burst into conversation again and soon Ginny was being tugged out of the common room by Harry. He silently led her down to the grounds where they started walking towards the forbidden forest.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly, she wasn't sure where to start, "Harry, how long have you felt this way towards me?"

"Months," Harry said quietly, "I was just too scared to say something to you; not to mention I thought Ron would kill me."

"Harry," Ginny started again. She was going to tell him that she was already in a relationship, that she liked someone else, that he was too late, but then she glanced something out of the corner of her eye. There were two people standing at the edge of the forest. The first she immediately recognized as Draco, the second was smaller than the first, and obviously female, and they were very obviously snogging.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes," Ginny took his hand in hers, "I'm fine."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Over the next few weeks Ginny was living a life she had imagined since before her first year at Hogwarts. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend. They could walk down the hallway holding hands or snog for a few minutes between classes. Yes, she was happy, but she was also confused. The day of the Quidditch match seemed so long ago, and yet, that night she had spent in her bed, crying.

She had passed Draco in the halls, but they hadn't bothered to talk to each other. Only glares passed between them, but his usual taunting of her and her friends did not start up again. He seemed to stay away from her as much as he could.

However one cool evening Ginny excused herself from Harry, Ron and Hermione and made her way towards the library to study for her O.W.L.s. She situated herself at a lone table towards the back of the Library and had surrounded herself with books when one of the other chairs was pulled back and Draco Malfoy sat across from her, staring at her blankly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked harshly.

"What do I want?" Draco sneered, "I want to know why you go around teasing men. Why you gave me the idea that you want to be with me, but then you decided to be with Harry."

"Excuse me?" Ginny snapped, her voice getting louder, "You're the one who was out snogging some girl barely a half an hour after you snogged me! I'm not the one to blame, it's you."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, confused.

"I saw you, out on the grounds by the forest with that little-," Ginny searched for words, "that little _slut_. I was out walking with Harry, and I was about to tell him I didn't want to be with him when I saw you two." She grabbed her books and stood up, "You make me want to vomit."

She stormed out of the library, but soon after she had left he grabbed her shoulder and said, "You don't understand Ginny."

"I don't understand what?" she snapped. A few passing students glanced at them, interested.

Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and said, "Come on, we can't talk about this here."

He pulled her up to the room of requirement where he paced back and forth before a door appeared. Pulling it open he let her in. They were in a simple sitting room, bookshelves lined the walls and a soft fire cracked in the fireplace.

"What _is_ this place?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"Somewhere secluded, just like I wanted," Draco said. He looked around and said, "It looks a lot like the small sitting room at Malfoy Manor."

"Your _small_ sitting room?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, off-handedly, "We have another at least twice this size and a third we use to entertain guests. Why?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to mutter 'spoiled', opting to ask, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I have to explain to you what you saw," he said, sitting down on one of the lavish couches. Ginny begrudgingly sat down next to him, giving him an impatient look. He sighed and said, "I was with Pansy that evening. She's been after me for years and I figured that night was a good night to tell her it was never going to happen. I couldn't believe that things were actually working out for you and me. But when I met Pansy out by the forest she told me about a letter her father had written her. In the letter he told her things about the Dark Lord and my family. I was,_ I am_, worried for my mother. I was also devastated. Before I knew what she was doing she was kissing me, trying to pull me closer to her, but I pulled away. I don't want to be with Pansy, I want to be with you."

"What did she say about the You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I-I can't tell you," Draco said, looking away from her, "You would be in too much danger."

"That's the problem Draco," Ginny took his hand gently, "Even if we could be together, we'd be doomed."

"I know," he said quietly, "If there was anything I could do to be with you Ginny, you know I would do it, don't you?"

"Yes," Ginny said quietly, "I know."

"You're probably safer with Potter," Draco said, "I don't know how to explain to you just how dangerous it would be for you if we were together."

"Draco," she touched his thigh gently, catching his attention. He looked back at her and she repeated, "I know."

He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She returned the kiss, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him. He eagerly pulled her closer to him. A minute later he surprised Ginny by pulling away and jumping around the classroom whooping. Ginny laughed and said, "What are you doing?"

Draco kept cheering excitedly and said, "I have a gorgeous girl with me, do I need a better reason?"

Ginny laughed even harder and stood up to kiss him. He kissed her back, and then a soft voice said quietly, "Who's there?" Draco jerked away from Ginny and a loud bang echoed throughout the room.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Someone was in here," Draco said quietly.

"Who?"

"I don't know," Draco said, near whisper, "But I think they're gone. I cursed them." Turning to Ginny he said, "You should go, it isn't safe here."

"I know," Ginny kissed him again gently. After pulling away she said, "Draco, please, remember, you don't have to be like them."

"Ok," Draco said quietly. He kissed her quickly and then opened the portrait, "It looks safe," he turned to Ginny, "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, "You'll see me around."

"Good," he smiled softly at her, "Be careful."

"_You_ be careful," Ginny said. She gave him one last smile before turning and walking away from him.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know I haven't written very often, and I want to apologize for that. I'm not a very avid letter writer and have lost many friends because I don't keep in touch. I'm doing well, though the summer is getting quite long, I'm looking forward to our return to Hogwarts. My mother sends her regards. Of course she has no idea who you are, but she refers to you as my devoted friend who writes to me in these 'dark' times. I'm worried she's becoming more and more dramatic. The other day she almost had a panic attack when I did my tie incorrectly. _

_My father spends most of his time in his study, as usual. Though he never asks me to do anything, I'm still not allowed to leave the house. At times I wish I was like you and had many brothers and sisters, but I don't think my parents could handle so many. _

_Your theories on McLugan's wand waving techniques are rare, but I did read a book with the same ideas. It's entitled 'The Art of the Wand' by Alexander Lumnet. I've included one of our copies with this letter. I do hope you enjoy it. _

_I feel that I must let you know that I am quite surprised that you've been writing to me. Have you heard nothing about what happened at the end of the last semester? I truly hope that you don't turn your back on me if, and when, you find out what truly happened. I consider you one of my closest friends, even though we have only known each other a short while._

_I look forward to hearing from you,_

_-Draco_

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you don't mind the numerous letters I've sent you over the holiday. At times I feel that you're the only person I can really talk to, even though, technically, I'm not really talking to you. The people here get so wrapped up in themselves and in fighting that they don't take time to live their lives. Yes we can live in fear, but I would rather live my life to the fullest and enjoy it while I can. _

_Please tell your mother that I hope she is well. She seems like a decent woman, and, even though I've never met her, I find her more eccentric than dramatic. As far as your father goes, I don't think you need to hear my opinion of him, I'm sure you already know how I feel towards him. However, I understand how you feel. My father also spends most of his time at work. Ron and I are stuck helping my mother prepare for my brother's wedding. It feels like we're constantly preparing, but it's not for a long while. _

_'The Art of the Wand' is a great book, I agree quite strongly with Lumnet's theories, except for the one about figure eight wand waving. I think that's quite ridiculous. You said you've included _**one**_ of your copies? How many do you have? Do you have a library? _

_Of course I know about what happened at the end of last semester. I live with Harry Potter. I think I've heard the full story five or six times, but we get excerpts at least twice a day (usually during lunch and supper, he's not fully awake at breakfast). He seems to think he's on a secret mission from Dumbledore, but almost all the Order members know what he's about to embark on. Even though he won't give anyone but Ron and Hermione the details, we all understand the general concept. Yes, I know that you were told to kill Dumbledore, but you didn't. For me, actions speak louder than words. You didn't go through with it and, though your friends and family may call you a coward, I believe it's the bravest thing you've ever done. _

_I'm glad you're doing well,_

_-Ginny_

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

_Dear Ginny,_

_Of course I don't mind the letters you send me. I often reread them in my constant spare time and enjoy your humor. You're not who I thought you were. I understand completely when you say people get so wrapped up in their lives. I've been here at the Malfoy Mansion for over a month and I've seen my father less than five times. Once I accidentally bumped into him on my way to the pool and he looked right through me. _

_My mother wasn't at home this evening, so I couldn't pass on your greeting, but I'll do so as soon as she gets in. I'm not sure where she goes to, but she leaves quite often. My father doesn't mind if she leaves, but the moment I put even a toe outside of the Malfoy estate I get a lecture that lasts no less than an hour._

_Yes, I know your opinion of my father. Don't worry; I know many people have the same opinion. I would probably have the same opinion, except he is my father. I heard about your brother's engagement. I'm sure that horrid French girl is driving you crazy. She seemed rather strange to me when she was at Hogwarts. _

_I currently have three copies of 'The Art of the Wand', one of which I sent to you. The others are in my personal library; one is the original first print edition and the second is in Italian. We have multiple libraries at the Malfoy Mansion. We have the Grand Library which takes up half of the third floor in the North Wing and the Loft which is a small library overlooking the lower lounge on the fifth floor of the East Wing. In both my room and my parents room there are personal libraries where we can keep our own books or books we're borrowing from the larger libraries. _

_I'm grateful that you seem to be of a different breed than your companions. I'm sure to most of them I deserve to die, and most of the wizarding world probably agrees. I'm glad to have met you._

_-Draco_

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

_Draco,_

_I'm not who you thought I was? I hope that's a compliment. _

_At least you have things to occupy your time. I'm not allowed to leave the Burrow either, but here there's not much to do. Yes, Fleur is driving me crazy, but not nearly as much as my mother. My mum seems to think that our house has to be spotless and beautiful for Fleur's parents. I don't think they really care how clean our house is, they just want to meet the family that Fleur will marry into. _

_Malfoy Mansion sounds amazing. I doubt I've seen a house that big, unless you count Hogwarts. I would love to see it sometime, but as that will probably never happen, you'll have to describe it to me._

_This might be my last letter for a while. I think my father is suspicious of my constant letter writing. And, although I refuse to tell him who I'm writing to, he is trying his best to discover who you are. I hope you're attending Hogwarts this year. I'll be going, so if we don't hear from each other for the rest of the holiday, I'll see you on the train._

_-Ginny_


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny grumbled again and grabbed the large basket of towels her mother had plunked down in front of her. She grumbled the whole way up the stairs, lugging the large basket behind her. Her mother was being ridiculous. Fleur's parents were not due to arrive for days, and yet Molly had Ginny and the other Weasleys scrubbing the smallest corner in the darkest closet as if Fleur's parents would be looking there anyway. Upon reaching the small hall closet Ginny wrenched open the door, making a mental note to tell her mother that the closet door hinges needed to be replaced, and started folding towels. After folding half of the large load and placing them nicely in piles she finally just grabbed the rest in her arms and shoved them onto the shelf, quickly slamming the door shut.

She tiptoed past her parent's room and slid into her own bedroom, pulling her door shut behind her. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling, massaging her hands which were sore from all the work Molly had made her do. Earlier that week Arthur had held a meeting with the remaining members of the Order to inform them of the plans to get Harry. A part of Ginny was excited to see Harry, she was still quite fond of him, but the other part of her didn't want to see him. He had broken up with her after Dumbledore's funeral because he wanted to keep her safe. Ginny scoffed quietly to herself as she kicked off her shoes and pulled out one of her school books. Even though Hogwarts had closed early due to Dumbledore's death, somehow her professors had managed to assign homework for the summer.

Her first class was Transfiguration, but instead of doing her work she found herself doodling Harry's name across her paper. After a moment she ripped out the page and crumpled it up before muttering, "Stupid prat says he wants to break up with me to keep me safe. When will he learn that I can bloody well protect myself?" She tossed the paper across her room and into the trash bin before skimming her Transfiguration book.

After a moment of mindless reading she threw her book back into her trunk, sighed and slumped back onto her bed, glaring up at the ceiling. A voice called softly through her door, "Ginevera, are you in there?" Ginny froze. She would kill herself if Molly wanted her to iron any more curtains. "Ginny, dear?" The door slowly cracked open and Ginny held her breath, but to her dislike, Molly pushed the door wide open and snapped, "Ginny, why haven't you been answering me?"

"Um, I thought you were talking to someone else," Ginny said, weakly.

"Nice try," Molly said dryly, "Come on, I need you to help Ron prepare Harry's bed."

"Mum, I think Ron can do it himself, he's a big boy," Ginny groaned.

"Ginevera Weasley, don't make me call your father," Molly threatened.

Ginny sighed. A few days ago she had refused to help her mum in the garden. Molly had promptly spoken with Arthur who had a few harsh words for Ginny including 'you never help your mother,' and 'you need to stop being so selfish.' Pulling herself out of bed Ginny said, "I'll go help Ron, but if he just sits back and refuses to work, I'm warning you, I'll curse him."

Molly gave her look that said, 'oh please, don't be so dramatic,' and said, "Fine, now scoot."

Ginny walked up to Ron's room and pounded on the door saying, "Ron, I was sent against my will to help you make a bed for Harry. I hope you're decent because I'm coming in." She pushed open the door and immediately regretted it exclaiming, "What died in here? It smells like Aunt Miriam's old cat."

"Oh shut up," Ron snapped, "Mum's been making me work all day, I'm exhausted, just help me make the bed." The two quickly moved piles of Ron's stuff to make space for Harry's bed. They dragged in a cot and put sheets and pillows on it before collapsing back onto Ron's bed. "I can't believe mum's being so ridiculous," he said softly, smothering a yawn with his hand.

"I can't believe Bill is actually going to marry that twit," Ginny growled, "Today mum asked me to wash the dishes after breakfast and Fleur just stood by me, criticizing my work and saying 'I can't belieeve zat my wedding iz een lezz zan a week!' I almost punched her."

"You should have," Ron said, "Mum would be so worried about 'poor' Fleur, she wouldn't have time to make us work."

Ginny chuckled, but a minute later groaned when Molly yelled, "Ginny have you finished that? I need your help in the den!" Ron smirked at Ginny who smacked him before reluctantly pulling herself up and grumbling her whole way back down the stairs. Her arrival in the kitchen was ignored, however, due to the fact that Fleur was saying, "Molly, eef eet ez pozzible, could we make zee cake bigger?"

Molly pursed her lips tightly saying, "If you feel that it's necessary, I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, zank 'ou!" Fleur hugged Molly tightly and said, "Now, eef 'ou do not mind, I zink I will go take a 'ot bath. I am zimply exhausted." Fleur flounced up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut. Soon steam floated down the small flight of stairs, followed by a soft flowery scent that made Ginny scrunch her nose.

Molly turned around, muttering "Bigger cake, how am I going to do that?" when she saw Ginny. "Ginny, what are you doing in my kitchen? You know I'm stressed out and I don't need you cluttering up my kitchen while I have to work."

"Oh," Ginny said, not feeling the need to mention that Molly had called her downstairs, "I'm sorry mum. I'll just go out into the garden and out of your way." Ginny quickly scampered outside and to the far side of the garden. The most secluded corner of the garden was surrounded by ferns and Rose bushes. A small stream trickled over from the neighboring property and pooled into a little pond before dribbling back out across the garden.

Ginny sat down on a flat rock and pulled her sandals off. Braving the cool water, she plunged her feet and legs, up to her knees, in, wiggling her toes. So much had happened in the past year and, at times, she felt like she never had time to herself. Sometimes she thought she purposefully kept herself busy; if she was busy, she didn't have to think about everything.

Draco had gone missing. The Ministry had been searching for him for months, but he and the rest of the Malfoys had vanished. Their home, Malfoy Mansion, was under impressive amounts of protective spells and couldn't be located. The pain Ginny had felt when she had heard what Draco had done was dimming. It wasn't really pain towards him; it was more towards the loss of Dumbledore. She wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore. Yes, they had been secretly owling each other the whole summer, and, after getting to know him better, she was looking at him in a different light.

A soft sigh escaped Ginny's lips when Molly's voice rang out in the garden, "Ginevera Weasley, why didn't you remind me?! I need you to come help me in the den!"

Ginny growled soft and said, "Coming," before standing up and drying her feet off in the grass. She started pulling her socks on when Molly's voice yelled, "Ginny, don't ignore me, I asked you to come help me!"

"I said I'm coming!" Ginny shouted angrily before grabbing her shoes and running up to the house.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

That evening the members of the Order gathered in the Weasley's living room before running through the plan once more and leaving. Ginny, who was quite miffed that she wasn't allowed to go, sulked in the kitchen until they left. She had poured a glass of milk when Molly came bustled in, fighting back tears.

"Mum, don't worry;" Ginny said quietly, "Everything will be alright."

"I know," Molly said, patting Ginny's hand gently.

"Can I help with something?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I was going to start making supper so it will be ready when they all get back," Molly looked at her recipe for a moment, pulling spices off the shelves before cursing softly and saying, "Oh, dear, I forgot to pick up some more potatoes at the market. We'll have to floo down to the village to get some."

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Ginny asked, cautiously.

"Oh, yes, it will be fine," Molly said off-handedly, "And they won't be back for another hour or two." She hurried into the living room and came back in pulling a shawl around her shoulders and then her worn purple cloak. "Grab your jacket Gin; it will be getting chilly out now."

Ginny grabbed her sweatshirt out of the front closet and joined her mother in front of the fire place. In seconds they were out in the busy evening streets of the village, a journey that would have taken at least an hour if they had walked. They made their way to the small market on the corner and started going in when Ginny said, "Mum, I'm going to go look at that new clothing shop next door, is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine, but please, be careful," Molly said, "I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes."

"Ok," Ginny slowly pushed her way through the crowd and to the big window display next to the market. She wasn't really interested in the clothes; she had been trying to take advantage of the trip away from the Burrow. Only one other trip away from the burrow that summer had left Ginny bored. But, as this was an opportunity, she took it. There was a dark green sweatshirt in the window, along with clothes that Ginny would never wear, even if she had the money to buy them.

"Do you actually like clothes like that?" a voice said behind her, making her jump.

Draco Malfoy stood behind her. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking up at the window display. His soft blonde hair was the same length, if a bit more untidy than usual, and his cheeks looked a little hollow, as if he was suddenly losing weight. His eyes held a firmness that hadn't been there months earlier and when his gaze finally met hers, it sent chills down her spine.

"W-what?" Ginny stuttered, to surprised to form a full sentence.

"Do you like those clothes?" he repeated.

"I-I was just looking," she said. After a soft pause she said quickly, "What are you doing here? What happened? Are you ok? What is going on?" She took a step closer to him and held a hand out as if to touch him, to see if he was really there, but she resisted and just let her hand linger between them.

He stepped closer to her, causing her hand to come in blissful contact with his chest. He put his hand over hers and looked around, cautiously, "I can't say much here, I came with a group of Death Eaters. They can't see me with you." He looked back down at her and cupped her cheek with his other hand, "God, you look amazing."

She felt the tears start to well in her eyes and she let them spill down her cheeks as her eyes fluttered shut and, against her better judgement, she leaned her cheek into his palm, taking in his distinct smell. She hadn't realized how much she had missed his smell; she hadn't really noticed it before, but now it surrounded her and pulled her into his presence.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me?" she asked, opening her eyes again and fixing them on his face.

"I'm doing ok," he said quietly, turning away from her. He kicked a small sprout of weeds on the sidewalk, "This summer has been crazy, but I've been able to put off getting the Dark Mark."

"That's good," Ginny said, "How's your mum?"

It took a moment for Draco to answer, "Both of my parents are doing well."

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Are you?"

"Yes."

Draco turned to look at her. He stared at her blankly, then suddenly his eyes grew dark and he said, "I have to go."

"Oh," said Ginny, "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Draco cursed and pulled a chain out from around his neck. He put it in her hand and said, "Listen," he tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "Whatever happens, remember, I care about you. I don't know what it is about you, but you-," he fumbled for words, "you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Finally, he kissed her. She groped for him, trying to keep him with her, but as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended. He pulled away and said, "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

She watched him walk away from her and meet a group of older men as they came out of a small shop down the street. Glancing down at her hand she gasped and almost dropped the necklace. It was obviously made for a man, but as she draped it around her neck, the small silver dragon that dangled innocently from the chain, settled itself between her breasts. Ginny glanced up to where Draco was still talking with the men then turned away from them and hurried back to the market where Molly met her a few minutes later.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny stood out in the Weasley's garden, searching the starry sky for Ron and Tonks, Fleur and Bill, and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. They were the only people who hadn't returned yet. Harry stood next to her, holding her hand and looking silently guilty for the injuries and deaths that could possibly happen tonight.

Harry and Hagrid had been the first to return. Ginny and her mother had been sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea, when the pair had appeared in the yard. Both Harry and Hagrid had been fine, but as the evening settled into night, things were only getting worse.

George's dried blood on Ginny's hands cracked as she squeezed Harry's hand gently, trying to reassure him that everything would be ok. Ginny looked up at Harry, trying to think of something to say, but as soon as she opened her mouth a broom seemed to appear above them. It crashed into the ground and Hermione started screeching and hugging Ron.

After the excitement died down, Ron asked, "Are we the last ones back?"

"No, we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus," said Ginny quietly, "I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're ok, Ron." She turned and ran back inside, "Mum, Dad! Ron and Tonks are back. They're in the garden."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran outside and Ginny followed them. Only a few seconds later Bill and Fleur arrived on the thestral, exhausted, but alive. Ginny trailed behind everyone back into the Burrow, but sat in silence as they all argued. Finally, after they all seemed argued out, everyone went to bed. Ginny lingered in the kitchen a bit longer to make herself a cup of warm milk before heading up to her room, which she was sharing with Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione said quietly as Ginny walked in and set her mug down on the nightstand.

"Hey," said Ginny.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk lately, have we?" Hermione asked.

"No, not really," Ginny said, "But tonight was crazy, I didn't think we'd really see much of each other until after Harry was brought here." She grabbed her pajamas and started changing.

Hermione followed suite, pulling her pajamas out of her trunk and saying, "Yeah, but I'm glad we finally get a chance to spend some time together. It's horrible being the only girl around Ron and Harry, all they ever talk about is Quidditch, food and girls."

Ginny giggled and said, "I can see how bad that would be."

Once they were both in their pajamas they nestled down into their beds and whispered to each other before drifting to sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The days leading up to Bill and Fleur's wedding seemed to pass quickly and, even though Mad-Eye Moody's death still hung over the house, Molly put them all to work, making the house more than spotless for the arrival of Fleur's parents. Ginny was sure she hadn't even seen some of the places Mrs. Weasley was having them clean: inside the upstairs closet, the attic and even the old broom shed out in the garden. Ginny had no free time to see Harry, but Molly paired her up with Hermione. The two girls enjoyed their time together, even doing chores, and they were glad to have a chance to talk and gossip.

Even though she saw Harry every day, Ginny's mind was still focused on Draco. She was worried about him, even though he had reassured her that he was fine. Early one morning Ginny was imagining Draco as she pulled on a nice summer dress before following Ron, Harry and Hermione out into the garden where they would wait for Monsieur and Madam Delacour. Within moments Arthur walked into the garden, chatting with Fleur's father about, what appeared to be, a rather humorous topic. Compliments soon flew back and forth between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Delacours and by the look on her face, it was obvious that Fleur was very happy to see her parents and her sister.

The Burrow was cramped, more cramped than usual, as it was now housing twelve people instead of its usual six or seven. Ginny found her cheeks starting to hurt as she forced a fake smile on her face when Madam Delacour said, "Oh, Ginevera, darling, 'ou are zimply beautiful."

"Thank you, Madam Delacour," Ginny said quietly. It was a nice, crisp morning, the morning of Harry's birthday, and Ginny, Madam Delacour and Mrs. Weasley had been the first awake, taking the opportunity to make everyone breakfast.

"Oh, pleeze," Madam Delacour said with a wave of her hand, "Call me Apolline, Madam Delacour makez me feel old. And after all, we are practically related now."

"Ok," Ginny smiled.

She started putting piles of plates and silverware on the table when Madam Delacour asked, "You 'ave been dating Harry Potter, 'ave you not?"

"Oh, um, yes, I have," Ginny said quietly, "But we broke up. It's too hard for him to be in a relationship when he needs to focus on bigger thing." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, yes, 'e must be very busy, but eet ees obvious zat 'e cares for you," Madam Delacour said quietly, "'e will be a great man when 'e eez older."

"Yeah," Ginny paused, "I know." She excused herself and ran up to her room before throwing herself onto her bed. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away. _'God, how am I supposed to choose between them?' _she thought, _'Harry _will_ be a great man, but he will always be 'the boy who lived.' He'll always try to protect me and I don't need him to do that. But Draco? Draco is teetering between the dark side and the light side. How am I supposed to know which side he'll choose?'_

She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to ignore all her feelings and push the world out of her head. She only wanted a few minutes to herself, a few moments in which she didn't have to think.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall, followed by Hermione's voice, "I'll pack these for you. I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron."

Ginny quickly wrenched open her door before Ron could respond and said, "Harry, will you come in here a moment?" Harry followed Ginny into her room as Hermione pulled Ron up the stairs. He looked around her room nervously, and Ginny took the time to catch her breath. She was also nervous; this was the first time he was in her room. "Happy seventeenth," she said quietly.

"Yeah… thanks," he said, looking down at her. The look on his face made Ginny want to tell him everything. Everything about Draco, but she couldn't, it would only hurt him. Before she could say anything he glanced out her window and said, "Nice view."

Once again, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I couldn't think of what to get you." He mumbled something about how she didn't have to get him anything, but she ignored him again. "I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

She said something more to him, but she couldn't really concentrate on what it was. All she could think about was what she was going to do, so she planted her lips on his. He was obviously surprised, but he kissed her back. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him more deeply than she ever had before: she kissed him like Draco kissed her.

Suddenly her door slammed open and Ron said, "Oh! Sorry!" sounding suspiciously phony.

"Ron," Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry," Ginny said sighing. She turned away from him and within moments the trio had left. Ginny took a deep breath and rushed to take a shower. That afternoon she was to go with Fleur and Gabrielle to a high end salon in downtown London to get her hair and makeup plan for the wedding the next day. A groan escaped Ginny's lips as she pulled a brush through her hair. Harry, Ron and Hermione's voices drifted softly through the wall, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. At times, she wished she was an only child.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Oh! Ginevera, you look abzolutely gorgeouz!" Fleur said, pulling Ginny to a mirror, "Oh, 'arry won't be able to keep 'is eyez off of you!"

Ginny had to admit that she looked better than she ever had before. The floor length gold dress matched uncharacteristically with her red hair and creamy skin. Usually gold wasn't her color; the Gryffindor colors never agreed with her. The dress also hugged her curves nicely and dipped low enough between her breasts to expose only a slightly pornographic amount of skin.

Molly bustled into the room and let out a soft 'hmm' at the sight of Ginny in the dress. Although Molly had doubts about the appropriateness of the dress, she didn't say anything as Madam Delacour had chosen it. Gabrielle's dress matched Ginny's, but the neckline was considerably more conservative.

"Oh, Ginny, you look beautiful," Molly said stiffly, kissing Ginny on the forehead. In a soft whisper she added, "Just try to cover up when you get closer to your dad. We don't want to give him a heart attack."

Ginny giggled and hugged her mum, "How are you holding up?"

Molly shrugged, "My son is getting married," she sighed, "It's every mother's dream right?"

"Well, look on the bright side," Ginny pointed out, "as soon as they get married, they'll move out and Fleur won't be here to bother you anymore."

Molly smiled and said, "Come on, the wedding is about to start."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny spun around, trying to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. They weren't there anymore. She could have sworn she just saw them, but they were gone. The wedding guests rushed around, groups of people Disapperating. Within minutes the large tent was swarming with Death Eaters. Ginny shrieked as someone grabbed her arm, but Arthur quickly quieted her saying, "Ginny, run! Get out of here!" and for once, Ginny took his advice. She hiked up her dress, kicked off her shoes and sprinted towards the house. She heard voices behind her, but didn't risk glancing back.

After Kingsley's Patronus had vanished, everyone at the wedding had panicked. People were running in different directions, trying to gather their children and families together before Disapparating away. Trying to focus on where she was running she stumbled and worked to pick herself up when someone grabbed her ankle. Glancing down she let out a soft cry and yanked her ankle out of the Death Eater's grasp. After pulling herself up she bolted for the house, trying to gain as much of a distance between her and the Death Eater.

Avoiding the driveway she scampered along the east side of the house, heading towards the kitchen door. She was only a few meters away when he grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?" Her breath caught in her throat and she stared up at the scarred face of the Death Eater, "Pretty little thing, aren't you?"

"D-Don't touch me," Ginny said breathlessly, "I didn't do anything."

"No, but, if I remember correctly, you mean quite a deal to Mr. Potter," the older man sneered, "It would be a lovely cramp in his side if the love of his life was found dead, minutes after he abandoned her to save his own skin."

Before Ginny could respond another cloaked Death Eater walked around the corner of the house and said, "Haftock, what are you doing? You know we're not supposed to go by the house."

"Look what I found," Haftock said, wrenching Ginny around to face the new Death Eater. Ginny struggled to free herself from Haftock, but he just twisted her arm around, making her whimper with pain.

"Oh, a Weasley," the Death Eater said greasily.

"Yeah, what do you think I should do?"

The Death Eater raised his wand. Ginny's body trembled as a sob escaped her lips. The Death Eater sneered and muttered, "Stupify."

Ginny braced herself for the fall, but instead found herself free from Haftock's grasp. She panted quietly, staring at the Death Eater as he slowly pulled his mask off.

"Draco," she said breathlessly. She tried to approach him, but he pointed his wand at her.

"Ginny, it's not safe here," he said quietly, "Go in the house. We have strict orders to not go in the house. Go in and you'll be safe."

"But Draco," she said, stepping closer to him.

"Stop, Ginny," he said, pointing his wand right at her heart, "If any Death Eater sees me with you they'll kill us both. Just go in the house, now."

Ginny ignored the tears spilling down her cheeks and said, "Fine." She turned and ran into the house and up to her room. After bundling herself in piles of blankets she buried her head in her pillow and sobbed. Within the hour the rest of the Weasley's, including Monsieur and Madam Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle had found safety in the living room. Arthur had searched the house and found Ginny in her room. He didn't yell or say anything, just took Ginny in his arms and held her while she sobbed into his shoulder.

When they had finally descended the stairs again Molly was in hysterics about Ron, Harry and Hermione while Fleur was weeping into Bill's shoulder. Ginny sat between Fred and George. George smiled at her and wiped a tear from her cheek. She smiled up at him, ignoring the gaping hole that had been his ear.

Arthur muttered a few comforting words to Molly before turning to everyone else, "I've heard from almost all the guests and so far, everyone is safe. Luna and Neville are going to come to stay with us in a few days. Xenophilius and Neville's grandmother feel it's safer if their children come and stay with us for the rest of the summer holiday. In three weeks we'll take Ginny, Luna and Neville to the train station to return to Hogwarts."

Arthur looked over at Ginny and she nodded to him, a silent gesture that she wouldn't argue about going back to Hogwarts.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The train felt empty. Even though Ginny was sitting in a large compartment with Luna, Neville, Colin and countless other Gryffindors, the train felt incomplete without Harry, Ron and Hermione. Luna was sitting in a corner stringing strange yellow and pink beads on a long string which she then tied into a knot and placed on her head like a crown. Colin was discussing his photos with Lavender, who was looking bored. Ginny had already changed into her uniform and was rubbing lotion over her legs.

Luna, who seemed to be proud of her string of beads turned to Ginny and said, "I have a great lotion that you should try, its right here in my bag." Luna pulled a strange blue metal bottle out of her handbag and handed it to Ginny. "My father says it's supposed to make your legs smooth and tone them as well."

"Um, thanks," Ginny said, cautiously taking the bottle from Luna. Not wanting to be rude Ginny squirted a small amount into her hand. It was thick and light brown; the smell made Ginny wrinkle her nose in disgust. Ginny smiled painfully at Luna and carefully rubbed the lotion into her right leg. Almost the instant the lotion touched her skin she gasped and exclaimed, "Luna!" The long area where she had rubbed the lotion had turned a hot purple.

"Oh, dear," Luna said absent-mindedly, "I guess that might be a side effect."

"I'm going to go try to wash it off," Ginny said.

Ginny sighed and made her way to the bathroom, ignoring strange looks from various students. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. After locking the door she wet down a paper towel and started scrubbing at her leg.

Ten minutes later found Ginny still scrubbing at her leg. Ginny growled and muttered, "Fuck."

A soft knock on the door made her snap, "What?"

"Are you ok?" Shocked, Ginny didn't say anything. After a moment the voice said, "Ginny, are you ok?" Without saying anything Ginny opened the door and stared at him. He stared back at her for an instant before glancing down at her leg and asking, "What happened?"

"Luna made me try a new lotion of hers, I can't seem to get all of it off," Ginny said quietly.

"Let me help," he said, startling her.

"Ok," she said, doubtfully.

He stepped into the bathroom with her and shut the door. "Sit down," he said, gesturing at the toilet. She put down the toilet lid and sat down. He crouched in front of her, took the wet paper towel and gently slid it up her leg. She watched him closely as he made his way to her knee and then to her thigh.

"Couldn't you just charm it off?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Draco said shrugging.

Ginny felt a smile cross her face and she said, "You're quite devious Mr. Malfoy." He smirked up at her, but said nothing.

After a few minutes he knelt back on his heels and said, "There, you're all cleaned up."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Anytime," he stood up and threw away the paper towel. She stood up and followed him out of the bathroom. Luckily the hall was empty so they were able to walk side by side down through the hallway to the end of the train car and out onto the small platform between two cars.

"How was the rest of your summer?" he asked, leaning against the railing around the platform.

She took a moment to look at him before she answered. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and designer black shoes. To make his outfit look more relaxed he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that exposed a soft portion of the skin on his chest. From the neck up he looked the same; long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"My summer was ok," Ginny answered, shrugging, "I spent most of my time at the Burrow. My parents said it was too dangerous for me to go out alone."

"They're right," he said quietly.

"Sure," said Ginny, "Even when I was at the Burrow I ended up getting captured by a Death Eater."

"I know," Draco mumbled.

"But at least I got to see you that night," she said sarcastically, "Even if you treated me like shit, we had a nice moment together. Don't you agree?"

"Ginny, I'm sorry I was rude, but it was too dangerous," he said.

"I know," she said apologetically. She turned to face him and said, "It's just," she paused, "sometimes it's hard for me to see you. I don't really understand what our relationship is."

"I understand," Draco said quietly, "I don't really understand what this is either. It's complicated." Ginny sighed and fell into comfortable silence. After a moment Draco took a deep breath, "Ginny, that day was one of the hardest days of my life."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You were so beautiful," said Draco, briefly closing his eyes. He opened them quickly and said, "I'll never forget that evening. That dress, the sun set," his gaze caught hers again and he said, "It was breathtaking, and I couldn't tell you. I couldn't hold you, kiss you, or even touch you." He sighed, "You were gorgeous."

Blushing she looked down at her hands and said, "Thanks."

He captured her hand in his. Surprised, she looked up at him. Gently, he tipped her chin up and kissed her. The instant his lips touched hers, her body went weak and she collapsed against him. He easily held her up, one arm around her waist, the other behind her neck.

When she finally gained control over her body she pinned him against the railing, keeping her lips firmly planted on his. She felt his smile against her lips. Pulling away she looked up at him, maintaining the contact between their bodies. Smiling curiously she asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"It's," Draco paused a frown crossed his face, "It's nothing."

"Tell me," Ginny said, playing with the front of his shirt.

"It's just," he looked down at her, "I'm happy that I get to have this time with you, but I'm sad that we may not have a lot of time together."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Ginny, can't you see? It's almost impossible for us to be together."

"What?" Ginny asked, pulling away from him.

"Let me put it this way," said Draco, sighing, "Have you told any of your friends about me?"

"No," Ginny said slowly.

"Exactly," Draco said, "And I haven't told any of my friends about you. We're on opposite sides. You're family hates me, and my family hates you. It would never work out."

"I-I," Ginny stuttered, "I don't care what they think, it doesn't matter."

"Don't be silly, love," Draco said, smiling softly, "We both know that we don't have much time together. Now, can't we just enjoy this while it lasts?"

Nodding Ginny settled back into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. All her muscles seemed to relax as she let herself sink into his heartbeat. After a moment she mumbled, "I should probably get back to my friends; they'll start wondering where I am."

"Ok," he kissed her lightly, "I'll see you at school."

"Ok," she reluctantly pulled herself away from him and walked back to her compartment.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Somehow my documents all rearranged their names and my chapters got messed up. Thanks to MilasDrac for noticing!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Sighing Ginny pulled farther up in the air, trying to keep an eye on Neville who was attempting a goal. He had tried three times before now, and each time he had failed miserably. The wind pulled at Ginny's hair and practice robes, but she ignored it, letting her long bangs flop into her eyes. Below her Neville plunged towards the goal posts, missed the goal and miraculously managed to stay on his broom after doing a few strange twists.

She was surprised that they had still been allowed to play Quidditch. There weren't any inter-house matches, but they were allowed to scrimmage within their own houses. That's what brought Ginny to the Quidditch pitch every Sunday at 5:30. The remaining members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and other students from their house, would take pleasure in a few evening matches against one another. Ginny giggled as Neville did a strange loop in the air and landed unevenly on the ground before stumbling and falling.

"See!" Neville yelled, "I've almost got it. It would be such a neat landing!"

"Sure Neville," Ginny said, unconvinced. Turning to face the other members across the field she yelled, "Guys, we should probably head in. It's starting to get dark."

The students grumbled, but started heading towards the locker rooms, pulling off their practice jerseys. Ginny swooped down and landed smoothly in front of the bleachers. She packed the balls into the crate and lugged them towards the broom shed on the opposite side of the field. Cursing, she dropped the crate and grabbed her finger which had somehow been mangled against the crate.

"Shit," she mumbled, kicking the crate and plopping down on the bleachers to inspect her finger. After she assured herself that it would be ok, she put her head in her hands and sighed. She had only been back in school for six weeks, but she was exhausted. At least half her evenings were spent in detention with Snape and, since most of her other evenings were spent on homework, she hadn't seen Draco very often that term. It seemed that whenever they managed to get a moment together, they were interrupted or had to hurry to class.

The fact that she hadn't heard from Harry irritated her, but only because she was worried about him, Hermione and Ron. She wasn't hurt that he hadn't written; she wasn't even angry. The absence of letters gave her a chance to live her own life. Her time wasn't spent worrying about her relationship or if her brother would butt in. She could go to classes, play Quidditch, and meet Draco without worrying about the Golden Trio.

Expensive, name-brand black shoes interrupted her thoughts, making her sigh and say, "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh, really?" he said quietly, "How did you know it was me?"

Looking up into Draco's blue eyes Ginny said, "Who else do I know that owns shoes like yours?"

"My father?" he suggested, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know him personally," she said.

"Luckily," he said, smiling softly. Quickly changing subject he asked, "Can I help you carry the crate?"

"Sure," Ginny said, following suite as he stood up. They meandered slowly towards the broom shed in silence. Ginny opened the door for him and he pushed the crate up onto one of the shelves.

He brushed his hands off and asked, "How's your finger?"

"It'll be fine," Ginny said, holding up her finger, "It's just a scrape." He walked out and she locked the door behind him saying, "I've cut my finger on that crate more times than I can count." Once again they walked in silence towards the school. As they passed the bleachers Ginny tried to pull her bag over her shoulder, but Draco grabbed it from her hand and threw it over his shoulder instead. Blushing Ginny mumbled, "Thanks."

"What are you going to do this evening?" he asked quietly.

"Homework," she sighed, "I've never had this much homework in my life, even before my OWL's."

"I heard you've also been spending a lot of time in detention," he said, smirking.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Snape is planning on boring me to death."

"No, he likes you," Draco said, glancing up towards the castle, "He hasn't said it in so many words, but I think he admires your stubbornness."

"I'm speechless," Ginny said. She pulled her Quidditch robes off, leaving her in her exercise trousers and a t-shirt.

"Don't tell him I told you," Draco said, smirking at her, "He likes to think he can scare you."

Rolling her eyes Ginny pushed open the doors to the Entrance Hall and muttered, "Stupid git."

Draco stopped her and touched her necklace gently, "You still wear it?"

"Every day," Ginny said, picking up the necklace he had given her, "I don't know what it is about it, but it makes me feel safe.

Draco smiled, but fell silent. They walked through the halls, not sure of where they were going, talking and laughing. After they reached the seventh floor corridor Ginny perched herself on a window ledge and said, "It started raining." Draco glanced out the window, but didn't say anything, giving Ginny the freedom to continue. "I've always liked the rain. It just makes everything feel so clean. You know?" she looked up at Draco, "It's like all the bad things that have happened here, all the things that people regret, they're all just washed away."

"Do you remember the day we met in the rain?" Draco asked, leaning against the window frame behind her.

"Of course," Ginny said, leaning against him. She let her head fall back against his chest and she looked up at him. He wasn't looking down at her; he was looking out at the rain. The window seemed to reflect in his eyes, as well as the splattering rain. Slowly he seemed to let his guard down and emotion joined the rain glimmering in his eyes. After a moment of staring at him she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

He looked down at her and to her surprise he didn't put his guard back up. He let her look into his soul as he said, "I'm thinking about everything."

She turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He let her pull him close to her and wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him. Only the urge to kiss him made her pull out of his grasp and immediately press her lips to his.

He kissed her back. All the rumors about him were true, he was an amazing kisser. Just like the times before, his lips made her dizzy. Pulling away from her he stared into her eyes and said, "Do you ever wish you could just stay like this and never have to go back to real life?"

"All the time," she said smiling sadly.

"It's getting late," he said, glancing at his watch, "Let me walk you back to your common room."

Due to the dark hallways and late hour they were able to walk uninterrupted to the Gryffindor portrait where he kissed her lightly and said, "Sleep well."

"Good night," Ginny kissed him quickly and slipped into the portrait hole.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The weeks that past by Ginny seemed to get worse and worse. Neville joined her in regular detention as well as Luna, but if anything, it made things worse. They were forced to torture each other for detention and at times Draco was the only thing that kept Ginny from giving up. Every night after her detentions he would meet her just a few classrooms away, ready and willing to hold her and let her sob into his shoulder.

By time Christmas rolled around Ginny had lost a considerable amount of weight and strength. She was scared when she wasn't with Draco. Luna was taken and Neville spent more time in detention than out, so most of her time was with Draco. He made her feel safe. Amycus Carrow had taken a special interest in Ginny. So far he had only cursed her and tortured her, but sometimes the look on his face made her think he had more in mind.

Draco never changed around her, but there were times when he was oddly silent. These were the times that they would just sit in an empty classroom and enjoy the silent company. The war was taking a toll on both of them, but neither wanted to talk about it.

Even though it was one of the hardest times in Ginny's life she still enjoyed every minute of it. Her time with Draco was always special, even if they were just playing poker late into the night.

For the Easter holiday Ginny went home to the Burrow and had a huge fight with her parents when they refused to send her back to Hogwarts. For the time being her relationship with Draco was put on hold. Yes, they could still mail back and forth. Ginny told her parents she was mailing Neville, but a long distance relationship with Draco was hard. His presence had such an effect on her that his weekly letters didn't feed her longing for him.

Late one evening Ginny sat with Fred and George in their small apartment above the shop. She took a sip of the tea they had given her and said, "I just don't get it guys, Harry was supposed to care about me, but I haven't heard a word from him."

"He's probably just busy," Fred said.

"Yeah, busy saving the world," George said tartly.

"It really is a guy thing," Lee Jordan said shrugging.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but a soft heat spread through her pocket. Gasping she pulled the fake galleon out and said, "Come on guys, we're needed at Hogwarts."

Without hesitation Fred and George gathered some of their things and apparated with her to the Hogs Head. The four of them squeezed through the hole and to the room of requirement where they were met by a large group of people including Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ginny smiled softly at Harry, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as his stare followed her around the room. She plopped down in a chair and Luna perched next to her. They started talking quietly, ignoring the rest of the students who were arguing about how to take back the castle. Cho finally offered herself up to take Harry to the Ravenclaw common room. Ginny, who never had a liking for Cho said quickly, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

Luna happily agreed, while Cho threw Ginny a look of distaste. The pair soon left and Ginny found herself arguing with Ron and Hermione about helping. Before she knew what was happening, Ginny was arguing with her parents as well. Bill started to butt in and Ginny yelled "I can't go home!" She tried to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks, but they burned in her eyes. "My whole familiy's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and—," she almost started blabbing about having to see Draco when her eyes met Harry's. He shook his head at her and she resisted the urge to scream. "Fine," she said snottily, "I'll say good-bye now, then, and –," she was interrupted by Percy.

With all the excitement of reconciliation Ginny tried to sneak up stairs with Fred and George but her mother shrieked, "Ginny!"

Ginny sighed and was about to yell back when Lupin said, "Molly, how about this. Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting."

Ginny wasn't completely happy with the agreement, but nodded and plopped down on the couch. Harry tried to spark a conversation with her, but she was too upset to give more than one word answers.

He left and she was alone. Luckily she was only bored for a few minutes until Tonks and Neville's grandmother came through the hole accompanied by Aberforth.

Ginny did her best to update the three adults, but Aberforth soon left, leaving the women alone. Her reassurances were obviously not helping much so she was relieved when Harry burst back into the room assuring them that everyone was fine. Soon Tonks and Neville's grandmother took off, leaving Ginny alone with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too, just for a bit. Then you can come back in."

Ginny left quickly, hoping to get away before they said anything. Once she got into the hall she joined Tonks at the window, sending curses outside. A few minutes later Tonks turned to Ginny and said, "I have to go find Remus. Stay here."

"Fine," Ginny said begrudgingly. She slumped against the wall and waited until she heard Harry, Ron and Hermione emerge from the Room of Requirement. Thinking quickly Ginny squished herself into a corner, out of sight until the trio ran off to help fight. Sighing she crawled towards the room of requirement and almost screamed in delight when she found Draco and Goyle laying in a heap on the floor. "Oh, Draco," Ginny flung her arms around him, startling him, but making him smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding in the Room of Requirement?" he croaked. He was covered head to toe in ashes. Goyle was passed out on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes, I'm ok," Draco coughed and tried to rub some of the black soot off his face. She smiled and kissed him deeply, not caring if anyone saw. He kissed her back, easily pinning her to the floor.

"God, I missed you so much," Ginny said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I've been so worried about you."

"Come on," Draco pulled her up and said, "We have to see what's going on."

Ginny let him lead her through the halls. He picked halls that looked empty, but as soon as they reached the top of the stairs in the entrance hall a Death Eater blocked their path and said, "What do we have here."

"Run Ginny," Draco shoved her away from him, "Get out of here."

She did as she was told, hearing Draco yell, "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!"

"Then what are you doing with that pretty little Weasley?" the Death Eater asked, advancing on Draco.

Ginny who was hiding crouched in a corner could see Draco start to pull his wand out when the Death Eater dropped to the ground, stunned. A minute later Draco doubled over on top of the Death Eater and Ginny heard Ron yell, "And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!"

Without hesitating Ginny ran over to Draco and knelt in front of him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Draco touched his bloody lip, winced and said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your brother is a git."

"I know," Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The two ran outside where groups of people were fighting. Wands weren't the only weapons; Ginny saw fists flying between some of the students. Turning to face Draco, Ginny kissed him deeply, not caring if anyone saw them. When she pulled away she asked, "I'll see you later?"

Understanding her question he answered, "I'll try not to die."

"Good," Ginny squeezed his hand and plunged into the crowd. She sent a few curses towards the Death Eaters, but her main goal was to find the injured and help them to safety. She knew she didn't have the knowledge to fight a full duel. Stooping down she looked a small girl in the eye. The girl was muttering for her mother but Ginny said, "It's all right. It's okay. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go home," the little girl whispered, "I don't want to fight anymore!"

"I know," Ginny tried to keep her voice under control, "It's going to be all right."

Ginny looked up and skimmed the fighting for Draco. The girl was hurt and she didn't know sufficient magic to help her. She took the girl's hand in her own and kept scanning for Draco. He wasn't there anymore.

Soon Madam Pomfrey joined Ginny kneeling next to the girl and said, "Ms. Weasley, you should go fight. Your whole family is fighting; don't you think you should be with them?"

"Of course," Ginny gave the girl an encouraging smile and headed out into the fighting.

It seemed like she was fighting forever, but it must have been only an hour until Voldemort brought Harry's body. Ginny barely heard what Voldemort was saying. She could only focus on Harry's body. Harry was dead. Suddenly a giant and a heard of centaurs paraded into the fighting and once again the two groups started sending curses at each other.

Bellatrix Lestrange seemed to pounce towards Ginny, Hermione and Luna and, for the first time, Ginny found herself in a duel for her life. The killing curse seemed to come towards her in slow motion and she was able to dodge it, barely, but Molly Weasley had a fit and pushed Ginny aside to take on Bellatrix herself.

The next few minutes took Ginny by storm and in the future she would barely remember what happened. Shock flooded through her body as Harry appeared again. He was alive. Anger quickly followed the shock through her veins and, though she was happy to watch him defeat Voldemort, she sat with her mother instead of trying to speak with him.

Her mother hugged her tightly and all Ginny could think was, 'the war is over.'

She could see Draco sitting with his family at the other side of the hall, but she didn't make a move towards him. For the time being she was ok staying in her mother's arms.

When she was able to shake off the shock of Fred, Tonks, and Lupin's deaths Ginny pulled herself up and said, "Come on mum, we should start getting everyone cleaned up."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This now takes place after the seventh book. Please Read and Review, I hope you all like it.

Chapter 6

"Wow," Hermione interrupted. She grasped Ginny's hand, "I can't believe you went through all that. But at least it all stopped and you ended up with Harry, right?"

"Right," Ginny lied, forcing a fake smile across her face.

Hermione glanced down at her watch and said, "Shoot, I have to hurry back to the office." She pulled Ginny into a hug and said, "I always knew you and Harry would be perfect together. Let's go."

Ginny grabbed her purse and followed Hermione to the register to pay. Hermione conversed politely with the waiter while Ginny tried to catch a glimpse of Draco out of the corner of her eye. She froze when she caught sight of him staring back at her. Turning to face him she stared back at him. A soft smile crept across his face and then he turned back to the waiter who was taking his plate. Ginny's heart started beating again as she followed Hermione out of the café.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

That evening Ginny crawled up to the attic, ignoring the strange look from Harry who finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need some time to myself," Ginny said, peering down at him from the hole.

"But Lily-," Harry started.

"-is your daughter too. You should take a turn playing with her. It's not that hard. Prop her up on her toy broom and make sure she doesn't fall off." Ginny slammed the attic door shut and turned to face the large attic. Harry and she had not gone through their stuff in years. Right by the door was all their boxes of Christmas things and next to them were all the children's boxes. Those boxes held all their school work, baby albums and other important memories.

Farther back were the boxes that Ginny was looking for. She quickly pushed Harry's boxes aside and grabbed a faded cardboard box that was sealed tightly with both charms and duct tape. She muttered the counter spells and yanked the duct tape off. There they were. This was the box full of her memories with Draco. She pulled out her journal from her seventh year and blew the dust off it.

The cover was covered in strange scribbles whose meaning Ginny had forgotten years ago and the pages were all faded yellow, but they were still legible. She passed through the front pages that stated 'This journal belongs to,' and, 'Please respect the writer's privacy and do not read without permission,' in a royal twisted font.

Ginny sat down on an old bag of winter jackets and made herself comfortable before letting herself read the first few lines of text.

_October 15, _

_It's so unfair! Why do I have to sit through another year of boring classes and lessons while Draco and everyone else get to leave and finally be free! Yes Draco writes to me often, but I can't see him until Christmas Holiday!_

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Her potions classes had never taken so long. Ginny tapped her pencil on her book, then her notebook, then her desk. She sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. Even when Snape had been her professor, classes hadn't been this boring. Maybe it was that she didn't have any friends in the class, or that the new professor was horrible, but whatever it was, the sun outside was teasing her and she was getting frustrated.

For the first few weeks of term she had busied herself by doodling in her notebooks, but now, six weeks into the spring semester, her notebooks were filled with drawings and stupid scribbles. The months after the war were some of the most eventful weeks of Ginny's life. There were balls, ceremonies, dinners and large celebrations almost every evening. Because she was a Weasley she was required to attend all the events with her family. There were evenings when she wanted nothing more than to be with Draco. She was so tired of seeing people suck up to Harry.

It seemed to be a silent agreement between Harry and the Weasleys that Ginny was now his girlfriend. She was on his arm every evening. Her mother had even taken her out to buy a new gown for the balls and dinners.

The Malfoys had been invited to a few of the events after word got out that Narcissa had saved Harry's life. Ginny would admire Draco from across the room and occasionally he would slip her silly love notes to amuse her, but it wasn't the same. She had been able to sneak out of the house a few times to see Draco. She'd even used Luna as an excuse, telling her parents that Luna was having a hard time with her father's trial with the ministry and that she needed the support of her close friends.

Those times with Draco had been amazing. They would meet in little corners of London or at the Malfoy's holiday flat in downtown London. They could sit for hours and talk about everything or curl up on a couch and spend silent hours holding each other.

Sighing, Ginny started tapping her pencil against her forehead as she drifted into a memory.

_Late one evening, after the first of countless balls, stood in the bathroom in her pajamas, evaluating her face and body. After a moment she made a funny face at herself and giggled before turning to leave the bathroom. Suddenly she slammed into Harry who had been standing outside the bathroom, waiting for her._

_"Hi," Ginny said awkwardly._

_"Hey Ginny," Harry said, trying to touch her hand._

_She pulled away from him and said, "I should be heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Wait, Gin," he pulled her back, "I just wanted to make sure we're ok."_

_"Yeah," she said slowly, "We're fine."_

_"Ok, I just wanted to make sure," he said, sighing, "Your brother's driving me crazy."_

_"How so?" she asked._

_"He's convinced you're seeing someone else," Harry said, sounding as though he thought it was a ridiculous idea._

_"Harry," Ginny said, anger rushing through her veins, "I am seeing someone else."_

_Harry gaped at her, shocked. Ginny stared back at him. She was shocked that she had actually admitted it. They stood in silence for a while until Harry stuttered, "I-I… W-what? Who? Is it Neville?"_

_Scoffing Ginny said, "You're so thick headed," and stormed into her room._

The bell pulled Ginny out of her daydream and she slung her bag over her shoulder before following the other Gryffindors out of the Potions classroom and towards Hagrid's class.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Her school life was fairly boring. The weeks to Christmas break dragged on. Yes she had been able to achieve perfect marks in all her free time, and yes Luna and her had never been closer, Ginny had even been able to sneak out to see Draco once on Halloween, but the boring routine was wearing on her.

Finally Christmas break rolled around and she was able to go back to the Burrow. She was expecting an extravagant Christmas, like they usually had, but was disappointed his year. Bill and Fleur had decided to spend Christmas by themselves, as did Ron and Hermione who had moved into a small flat in London. George had fallen into a depression and was unwillingly staying at the Weasley's for Christmas as was Percy who was grateful for his family's forgiveness, was now engaged and wanted to spend time with his fiancé.

Ginny waited patiently for Christmas Eve day when she had planned to meet Draco in London. She had, of course, told her parents that Luna had invited her for tea. Ginny spent hours planning what she was going to wear and finally settled on a pair of blue jeans and a nice dark blue sweater she had gotten for her birthday a few weeks earlier. She bundled up in her winter coat, scarf and mittens before flooing to London; she didn't like to aparate.

She waited patiently outside the small tea shop they usually met in front of. Now there were special Christmas offers, 'Buy one get one free,' and, '50 off!' She ignored the street venders who tried to sell her products and nearly screamed out loud when hands covered her eyes and pulled her into the ally next to the shop.

The instant she was pinned against the cold brick wall, she knew it was him. She could never forget the feeling of his body against hers. Before she could lecture him about scaring her, he kissed her deeply, chasing all other thoughts out of her mind.

When he pulled away he cupped her cheeks in his hands and said, "Let me look at you." He pushed her hair out of her face and studied every part of her body before drawing her into a hug. She hugged him tightly as he whispered, "I missed you," in her ear.

"I missed you too," she whispered back.

When he let go of her he said, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well," he paused, "My parents are away on holiday. We could go back to the Manor, have a cup of tea and I can finally show you the place."

"Sounds great," she said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Come on!" he laughed, "You're being ridiculous!" Ginny giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms to carry her into the Malfoy Manor. "I told you, my parents are gone on holiday, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," she lied, putting on a stubborn face.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him before he carried her in the door. He kicked the door shut behind them, not breaking the kiss. Shifting in his hold she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pinned her against the wall.

When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his and said, "I'm inside, are you happy?"

"Thrilled," he said, smiling and kissing her gently. After setting her down he started pulling his thick winter jacket off. Ginny stripped her own jacket off and handed it to him before turning to admire the Manor.

The entrance hall was as big, if not bigger than the entrance hall at Hogwarts with two grand staircases facing the door. They joined at the second floor and met a large balcony that circled the large room. Everything was done in deep reds and greens, giving the space a royal and elegant air. "God, Draco, this place is amazing," Ginny breathed, not feeling brave enough to take more than a few steps in.

He placed a hand on her lower back, making her jump and said, "Come on, love, I'll give you a tour." Ginny followed him through the Manor, her eyes widening at every room until they got to the sixth floor of the North Wing and Draco said, "These are my chambers."

Ginny smiled softly and pushed the double doors open. Even if he hadn't told her, she would have known that these were his rooms. Not only did they smell like him, they mirrored his personality perfectly. The sitting room was large, but simple, overlooking the lake that bordered the Malfoy properties. Bookshelves lined the walls except for the floor to ceiling windows and doors. A fire crackled in the fireplace which was surrounded by comfortable looking couches and lounge chairs. The doors leading to his bedchambers were open; Ginny took the invitation and approached the room, turning back to Draco for permission to enter. He nodded softly and she turned back to the room to enter. His bed was huge, probably the biggest bed she'd ever seen, and made up nicely with tons of pillows. Resisting the urge to jump on it, she turned around, spotting a large wardrobe next to the open door of the bathroom.

"You're never coming over to my house," Ginny said quietly, facing Draco who was leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

"Why?" he asked.

"My room is the size of your bathroom."

He laughed and approached her. When he reached her his laughter had dimmed into a soft smile. She smiled back up at him, a question playing across her face. Grabbing her shoulders, he captured her lips with his and pulled her close to him. She willingly moved as close as she could get to him, wanting to feel his body against hers.

Confusing him, she pushed him away and stared at him for a moment. He stared back, puzzled, before asking, "Are you ok?"

Ginny slowly nodded and carefully approached him again. Cautiously she let her hand drift in front of her until it met the hem of his shirt. Her other hand joined her first and she tugged his shirt up. He smiled and lifted his arms, letting her pull his shirt off over his head. He flicked his hair out of his eyes as she tossed his shirt on the floor and hesitantly ran her hands over his chest and stomach. He let her explore his body, watching her patiently, knowing that this was her way of opening up to him; her way of telling him she trusted him.

When she was confident in herself she let her hands drift to his belt. He grabbed her hands, making her look up at him and he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Without hesitation she nodded and he let go of her hands. She kept eye contact with him as she undid his belt and let his trousers drop, leaving him in his boxers. He stepped out of his trousers and kicked them into a pile with his shirt. They stood a few feet apart, not sure who was going to make the next move. Her eyes searched his face for any sign of what he wanted, and an instant later he smiled softly and moved closer to her. She let her eyes flutter shut as he pulled her shirt off. When she heard it drop to the floor with his clothes she opened her eyes again and watched him timidly, crossing her arms across her body.

"No," Draco took her arms and pushed them back to her sides, "You're beautiful."

Ginny smiled and blushed before letting him unbutton her jeans. They joined the growing pile of clothes leaving them both in their underclothes and staring at each other's body.

"I-I've never done," Ginny paused nervously, "_this_ before."

"Don't worry," he touched her cheek gently, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know," she said. Putting on a brave face she stepped close to him so their stomachs brushed gently. Her stomach fluttered and she cursed, hoping he couldn't tell how nervous she was. She looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. He was truly angelic, platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, but the way he was looking at her made her feel sexy; made her feel brave. Floating on courage she kissed him deeply and let herself into the fantasy she'd been having for months.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny squealed excitedly as she jumped onto Draco's bed, an apple in hand. He chuckled and stared at her as she quickly ate the apple down to the core. When she finished she used her wand to levitate the core to the trash bin on the opposite side of the room.

"You really enjoy being of age, don't you?" he asked, tucking a strand of her hair out of her face.

"You really enjoy staring at me, don't you?" she retorted.

He chortled and pulled her under the sheets with him. She giggled as he kissed her shoulder and bit her elbow gently. Finally he pulled her into his arms and buried her head into her neck. She curled against him and snuggled her cheek against his chest. He held her silently for at least an hour. Suddenly a voice called, "Draco, where are you?"

"Fuck," Draco jumped out of bed and started pulling his pants on saying, "Shit, Ginny, that's my mum!"

"I thought they were away on holiday," Ginny grabbed her clothes and started pulling them on.

"They were," Draco said, he pulled his shirt on, "I don't know why they're here."

"Draco?" the voice was closer this time.

"Shit," he muttered. He glanced over at Ginny and said, "Oh, no, Ginny. " He pulled into his arms, "Don't cry. It will be ok."

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes, but the tears just fell harder, "I'm just so scared your mum will hate me. I'm a Weasley, I'm not considered good enough for you. I don't want her to hate me."

He pulled her into his arms and she sobbed against his shoulder. "Look," he said, "Don't worry. She'll love you just as much as I love you."

"You love me?"

"You love her?"

Draco and Ginny turned to the door where Narcissa Malfoy was poised, arms folded and head held high. She was wearing a dark green power suite and her wispy blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. She was taller than Ginny, and the pointed stiletto heels made her tower over them, one eyebrow arched.

"Mother," Draco said quietly, "This is Ginny, Ginevera, Weasley. My girlfriend."

"Your… girlfriend," Narcissa said slowly.

"Yes," Draco said pointedly.

"I need a drink," Narcissa said quietly. She started leaving the room and then said, "Both of you finish getting dressed and meet me in the study. We need to discuss this."

When the door slammed behind her Ginny and Draco stood in silence. She sat back on his bed and looked up at him. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Ginny, that actually went really well."

"You love me?" she asked mindlessly.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," she said slowly. Her eyes focused on his and she added, "I love you too."

He laughed and grabbed her to kiss her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you enjoy it.

(p.s. Please review!)

Chapter 7

Ginny sighed and pulled off her graduation robes. She had been greeting her friends and family all morning and the ceremony was going to start soon so she had sneaked behind the Quidditch stands for a moment to herself.

"Happy Graduation," a voice said behind Ginny, making her jump. She turned around to see Draco behind her with a large bouquet of flowers. Ginny squealed and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close. When he put her down he kissed her deeply and said, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," she looked down at the simple black dress she was wearing and said, "My mum hates it."

He laughed and said, "When does the ceremony start?"

"In about ten minutes," she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he kissed her gently.

"I can't wait to graduate," Ginny said, sighing and sitting down on a rotting old bench.

"Hogwarts is quite boring without me," Draco said matter-of-factly.

Ginny chuckled and smacked his shoulder gently, "No, but I must admit, I'm excited to see you more than once every three months."

He kissed her gently, "When does your Wizarding Law course start?"

"Next week," Ginny groaned, "I have one week off of studying and then I have to go back." She dropped her head into her hands and mumbled, "It never ends."

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked, "We could celebrate your graduation."

"Wont your parents be there?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I mean, now that I have my own flat-,"

She squealed excitedly and cut him off, "You bought it already?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "After all, I'm the co-owner of Malfoy Industries."

Smiling, she kissed him deeply and said, "I'm so proud of you."

"It was a lot harder than I thought it would be," he said, "My father really made me work to prove I can take over the business when he's gone."

"Of course you can do it," she wrapped an arm around his waist, "And I'll be by your side."

He kissed her intensely, letting his fingers play with the hem of her dress. An announcer interrupted them, saying, "Would all the graduates please prepare for the ceremony."

"I'd better go," she said, pulling away from him.

"Good luck," he smiled, "I'll see you at the after party."

She smiled back and said, "Thanks for the flowers," before pulling her graduation robes back on and scampering out to her family.

"Where have you been?" Molly interrogated, "And who gave you those?"

"No one," Ginny said hastily. She thrust the flowers into her mother's hands, "I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Good luck!" Arthur called as Ginny hurried away to join her classmates in line.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Smile," Draco demanded, holding the camera up again.

"Draco," Ginny whined, "You already took like a hundred pictures of me."

"Yeah, and in all of them you were glaring at the camera," Draco said pointedly, "Now, smile." Ginny smiled goofily, but he took the picture anyway and said sarcastically, "You're gorgeous."

"Oh, shut up, you know you love me," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He kissed her gently and said, "You should get back to your family."

She pouted, but said, "Fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner," he said, kissing her cheek gently.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Her week of freedom passed quickly. Though most of her time was spent with Draco, she took time to see her parents and the rest of her family, but most of the time Harry was present as well. He hadn't spoken to her much since the war had ended. Ron, on the other hand, would lecture her ears off if she gave him the chance. He desperately wanted to know who Ginny was dating, no doubt to tell Harry.

Ginny easily avoided Ron since he'd moved in with Hermione, but Harry seemed to be at every family function, every Sunday dinner and almost every afternoon tea.

Not that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley minded. Of course, to them Harry was another one of their sons. Ginny felt lucky when her classes at the ministry finally started. It was only a six month course and then she could take her exams to become licensed in Ministry Law.

The last Friday before her classes started was going to be spent with Draco and his family. After speaking with Draco earlier in the week, Ginny was more than nervous, she was terrified. They would be having drinks with Draco's parents at Malfoy Manor before they went to a fancy uptown restaurant in downtown London then they were to do something secret. Ginny wasn't sure what it was; Draco wouldn't tell her, it was a surprise.

She pulled and tugged at her dress before finally deciding it was right. She had borrowed a green cocktail dress from Hermione. It was simple in the front but the back was open with stripes of fabric crisscrossing across her back. She pulled her high heels on and pulled her hair up into a silver clip before sneaking through the living room.

"Mum! I'm going to Luna's, see you tomorrow!" Ginny yelled.

Molly yelled, "Ok sweetie, see you tomorrow!" from the kitchen and Ginny quickly flooed away.

She arrived in the front lounge in the Malfoy Manor and hurriedly straightened her dress before saying, "Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco's parents stood and Narcissa said, "Please, Ginny, at least call me Narcissa. If you ever feel comfortable with me call me Cissa. Almost no one calls me Narcissa and _nobody_ calls me Mrs. Malfoy."

"Ok," Ginny paused and then said awkwardly, "Narcissa."

"Leave the girl alone, Cissa," Lucious scorned, "She already looks terrified." Turning to Ginny he said, "Ginny, you look beautiful. I'll have the house elves call Draco downstairs." Lucious quickly ordered a house elf to get Draco before sitting next to Narcissa on the couch. "Please, Ginny, sit," he gestured to a lounge chair and Ginny dropped into the chair obediently. Lucious tried to hide a chuckle as he asked, "How are your parents?"

"They're fine," Ginny said, "Very busy with Bill and Fleur's new baby. They love being grandparents."

"Oh," Narcissa moaned, "I can't wait for Draco to have children."

Lucious smiled and asked, "And are you ready to start your classes?"

"Yes," Ginny said, sighing, "Well, yes, I think I'll do fine in the classes, but no because I'm really enjoying my time off."

Lucious nodded slowly, "I can understand that. Just remember that when you finally finish your training you can start your real job. Draco's told us that you've wanted to start working for a while."

"Without a doubt," Ginny said, "I've wanted to live my own life, well, forever." She paused and then added, "It must be difficult letting Draco move out."

"It was hard at first," Narcissa said quietly, "But he seems so happy at his new flat. Have you seen it? It's beautiful."

"No, I haven't been there yet," Ginny said, "Draco won't let me see it until he has it completely organized."

As if on cue Draco entered the room in a sweep of air. He looked amazing in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His suit jacket was left open so it fluttered back as he walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I'm still trying to decide which portion of my library I'd like to move into my apartment."

He perched on the arm of Ginny's chair to kiss her lightly. She smiled up at him and said, "Its fine. Your parents and I were just talking."

"Should we go get drinks?" Lucious asked.

"Go ahead," Draco said, "I'd like to have a word with Ginny."

"Of course," Lucious led Narcissa out.

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked, taking Draco's outstretched hand to pull herself up.

"Yeah," he touched her waist gently, "I just wanted to see if you had anything you wanted to drop by my apartment."

Ginny blushed and smiled, embarrassed, "Yeah." She pulled a smaller purse out of her bag and handed the bag to Draco.

He glanced in the bag and asked, "Toothbrush, pajamas, clothes for tomorrow?"

"I like to be prepared for all possibilities," Ginny said, offended.

"I doubt you'll need the pajamas," he said, shrugging. He dodged her hand as she tried to smack his shoulder and muttered a spell that made his wand light up and vibrate. Within seconds a small house elf appeared with a 'pop.'

"What can Elle do for the young Master Malfoy?"

"Can you stop over at my place and drop this bag off?" Draco asked, "Just set it on my bed."

"Yes, sir," the elf took the bag.

"Thank you Elle," Draco laced his fingers with Ginny's and led her out of the lounge and through a maze of doors and halls until they entered a small bar room. The wall was lined in windows and overlooked the gardens. Narcissa was leaning against the bar while Lucious stood behind it, mixing a drink. He impressively poured it into a glass and handed it to Narcissa who took it and sipped it.

"What would you like?" Lucious asked Ginny.

"I, um," Ginny mumbled. She had no history with alcoholic drinks, and therefore had no idea what she wanted to drink.

"She'll take something simple and almost virgin," Draco said, putting his hand on the small of Ginny's back and gently pushing her towards the bar, "We're not sure how well she'll hold her alcohol."

"Very well," Lucious started pulling various liquids off of shelves and out of the small refrigerator, "and for you Draco?"

"Vodka on the rocks," Draco said casually. He turned to his mother and asked, "Mum, the garden looks beautiful."

"Thank you dear," Narcissa said, "I've been working for months trying to get that stubborn ivy to work its way over the lattice above the pool, but it won't stop fighting me."

"Don't worry about it," Draco said, "The whole garden looks amazing."

"Stop complimenting your mother, Draco," Lucious said, stepping out from behind the bar. He handed both Ginny and Draco a drink then took his own, saying, "Cissa knows how great it looks."

Narcissa scoffed, but smiled, letting Lucious stand next to her, "Don't listen to him Ginny. Luscious is just jealous that my garden looks better than his ridiculous Quidditch field."

"That Quidditch field is not ridiculous!" Lucious exclaimed.

"Lucious, we don't have a Quidditch team," Narcissa pointed out.

"We would if you would let me buy a team," Lucious protested.

"It would be a waste of money," Narcissa ridiculed.

"I think a Quidditch team would be brilliant," Ginny said, surprising herself. All three Malfoys turned to face her, surprise plastered across their faces. "I mean, it would be nice to see them play," Ginny said weakly.

"You're a fan of Quidditch?" Lucious asked.

"Father, didn't I tell you?" Draco asked, "Ginny was on her house Quidditch team and was made captain her seventh year."

"I'm impressed," Lucious said, "What position did you play?"

"Mostly Seeker," Ginny said quietly.

"Amazing!" Lucious exclaimed. He started telling Ginny stories of his Quidditch playing days and she quickly lost track of time.

Before she knew it, Draco put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ginny, it's almost eight. We'd better go or we'll be late for our reservation."

"It's eight already?" Ginny asked, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah," Draco said, amused.

"Wow," Ginny said, surprised, "Well, Mr. Malfoy-,"

"Lucious," he interrupted.

"Lucious," Ginny smiled, "It was great talking with you."

"You too," Lucious shook her hand politely.

"Narcissa, your home is beautiful, I had a wonderful evening," Ginny said, moving to stand by Narcissa.

She surprised Ginny by pulling her into a hug, "Oh, thank you dear. You're welcome any time."

"Thank you," Ginny hugged the woman back then took Draco's outstretched arm and followed him to the fireplace where they flooed to London.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd like you all to know that I, personally, do not like the character of Harry Potter. I think he complains a lot and is quite self centered. Yes, he saves the world, but honestly, I think he's stupid. I'm telling you now, in this story, Harry is not a good guy. So, please, don't send me nasty comments or bad reviews just because you don't like my portrayal of Harry.

Chapter 9

"My parents really like you," Draco said, lacing his fingers in Ginny's as they meandered down the darkened streets in downtown London.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Obviously," Draco said.

"Even though your mum practically caught us shagging?" she asked.

"I actually think that made her like you even more," Draco said shrugging. Ginny looked up at him questioningly and he said, "Don't try to understand my mother; she has strange criteria for the women I date. But seriously, they've never warmed up to a girl as much as they did with you."

"You've brought a lot of girls home?" Ginny teased.

"You know what I mean," Draco smiled down at her, "Pansy and other girls from Slytherin."

"Ok," she said, bumping her hip against his, "I'm just teasing you."

"You're actually the first _girlfriend_ I've ever brought home," he said quietly. "I've never wanted anyone to spend time with my parents before."

She didn't say anything, just leaned against him and smiled up at him. They walked in silence, admiring the quiet streets. Finally she said, "Draco, dinner was amazing. I've never eaten at such an amazing restaurant."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Here," he said as they rounded a corner.

"Here?" she asked. They were standing in a large empty square. There were a few benches along the sidewalks, but they were all abandoned.

"Yeah," he pulled her over to one of the benches and made her sit down. They only had to wait a few minutes before water started spurting out of the ground and cascading back down. The large square wasn't empty; it was a fountain. Ginny leaned against Draco. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly against him.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he rested his cheek against the top of her head and added, "I'll always love you."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ok, Draco, can I open my eyes yet?" Ginny asked, trying not to stumble as she was led blindly through Draco's apartment.

"No, not yet," Draco said, gently guiding her around furniture. After a minute he said, "Ok, open them."

Her eyes fluttered open and her jaw dropped. The first thing she noticed was the view. All the walls in the huge living room were completely lined in windows that overlooked downtown London. The furniture was all simple white and black. The kitchen was done mostly in black marble with a chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceilings.

"Come this way," Draco said, pulling her down the hall. He showed her the overlarge bathroom that had a bath tub and a standing shower plus two sinks. Next was the guest room where 'she could sleep if she wanted to.' She giggled and kissed him gently. Lastly Draco pulled open the double doors to the master bedroom; his room.

The bed was huge. The room was huge. The view was amazing. Ginny gaped as she stared around the room. Finally she said, "I could stare at the view for the entire night."

"Well, you can't," Draco said.

"Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"Because," he pulled her close to him, "I'm going to make love to you tonight." She blushed and hid her face in his chest. He tipped her chin up so she would look at him, "First, I'll make you a cup of tea."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The sun was the first thing that woke her, but she refused to open her eyes, drifting in and out of sleep until Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her naked body close to his. She kissed his forearm gently and twined her legs with his. "I want to stay like this forever," she murmured.

"All right," he mumbled. He buried his head in her neck and soon his soft snoring returned. She sighed and rolled over before kissing his nose gently. He groaned and tried to turn away from her, but she kissed his cheek, then his nose again. Trying to pull away from her, he groaned again and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. She kissed his lips and for a minute he didn't respond, but he finally sighed and kissed her back. "I hate you," he grumbled, pulling out of the kiss and glaring at her sleepily.

"I hate you too," she said, kissing him gently, "Come on, it's almost eleven and I'm hungry."

"Fine," he moaned, "What do you want for breakfast?"

She thought for a second and then said, "Waffles. Definitely waffles."

"You want waffles?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep," she said. She kissed him lightly and pulled herself out of bed, "And I'll eat them naked."

"God, you know how to get me out of bed," he said, getting out of bed and pulling his boxers on. She grabbed an overlarge shirt from his closet and tugged it on over her head before kissing him and walking to the kitchen.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ginny," Harry caught her arm as she breezed past the living room on the way to her room.

"Yes?" she asked, gently pulling her arm out of his hand.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked politely.

"Sure," she said quietly, following him outside.

He leaned against the railing on the front porch and said, "Ginny, I can't stop thinking about you. I love you." Ginny tried to stop him, but he said, "No, don't interrupt me. Look, Ginny, I don't know what happened to us, we were so happy. Yes, I know I hurt you when we broke up after Dumbledore died, and I'm sorry, but Ginny, we're meant to be together."

"Harry, I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly, "but I'm already seeing someone else."

"Who?!" Harry exclaimed, obviously exasperated, "Who is it Ginny? Why won't you tell any of us?!"

"Because I don't want to tell you," Ginny said, "Now, leave me alone Harry. I don't want to talk to you."

"Ginny," Harry stopped her again.

"Leave me alone Harry!" Ginny snapped, yanking away from him.

"No," Harry gripped her arm harder, "I'm going to ask your father's permission to ask you to marry me."

"Don't bother," Ginny hissed, "I'd say no."

"Don't be silly," Harry said, smirking. The smirk was nothing like Draco's. When Draco smirked at Ginny he looked sexy, but Harry looked ridiculous. "Who else are you going to marry?"

"For your information," Ginny yelled, "I'm planning on marrying the guy I'm dating because he's wonderful. And if things don't work out with him, I'd rather die alone than marry you." She turned away from him and walked inside, not bothering to stop the door from slamming shut. She grabbed her bag off the couch, "Dad, Mum, I'm going to my class now."

"Oh, have fun honey," Molly said, hugging Ginny quickly.

"I know you'll do great," Arthur said, kissing Ginny's forehead.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled before flooing to the ministry. A group of students were standing in the center of the lobby. Ginny recognized a Ravenclaw who had been in her year. Ginny walked over to the blonde girl and said, "Hey Bridget."

"Hey Ginny!" Bridget exclaimed, "I didn't know you were in this class."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Luna mentioned to me that you were interested in law, but she didn't say you'd be studying it."

Bridget smiled, "How is Luna doing? I haven't heard much from her."

The two women talked and gossiped until a tall women in a black power suit came up to them and said, "Please, students, follow me." The group, which was quite large, followed obediently. They all fell silent as they walked; the woman looked like she could fire you before you even had a job.

As they walked she started speaking swiftly. "You will be attending this class from seven in the morning until four in the afternoon, Monday through Friday. This class consists of bookwork, lectures and memorization. You will be given the opportunity to shadow a ministry worker and a chance to travel Germany on a work study program. You will receive a schedule every Monday as to what you are supposed to do each week. Does everyone understand?" No one said no, so she continued, "You will be asked to attend multiple trials and hearings, and may, on occasion, be asked to help some of the members of the trial. However, you may not assist in the trial if you are an acquaintance of the defendant."

Ginny glanced around her and tried not to gasp. All the other students were scribbling hastily in notebooks, keeping note of every word the woman spoke. A soft sigh escaped her lips, but she refrained from groaning, and she pulled out a notebook.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"God, finally, I can relax!" Ginny exclaimed and flopped down on Draco's couch.

"It was that bad?" he asked, handing her a glass of water.

"No, it was actually really interesting," said Ginny, "I never knew there were so many aspects to law, but the other students are going to drive me crazy! There's only one other girl my age, everyone else is older, and the girl is from Ravenclaw. Her name is Bridget and she's really nice, but kind of crazy. And all the other people are so," she searched for a word, "so icky."

"Icky?" he asked.

"Yes, they're icky," Ginny grumbled, "As soon as the instructors and lecturers would open their mouths all the students would pull out notebooks and start taking detailed notes. One professor mentioned that we should use the bathroom before his lectures. I've never seen people go so crazy."

Draco laughed and sat down next to her, "Don't worry, love. It will get easier."

"It's not that it's hard," Ginny said, "It's that I might 'accidentally' hex one of my classmates."

"It will get better," Draco assured her, "When I was going through my study programs to work at Malfoy Industries, the first few weeks were hell, but when the professors are convinced that you really want to be there, it will be a great experience."

"Sure," Ginny said unconvinced, "Now, shut up and let me take a nap."

He chuckled and curled up next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her waist.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"We have two upcoming trails in the next week," Taylor said, propping herself up on the desk at the front of the room. She crossed her ankles primly and said, "Who would like to participate?" Every student in the room raised their hand. Taylor chuckled. The first time she'd asked for volunteers no one had dared raise their hand, but now, three months into the class, the students were eager to volunteer.

"Oh, I hope I get it," Bridget whispered to Ginny, "I haven't been able to do it yet."

"Ok," Taylor said, "For the Ministry vs. Garrison case we'll put," she scanned the room and finally pointed, "Michael and Fredrick." The two men looked please and put their hands down. "And," Taylor continued, glancing at a piece of paper, "For the Homes vs. Malfoy case," Ginny's heart skipped a beat, "Bridget and Ginny."

Bridget whispered, "Yes!" started gathering her books.

As all the other students started leaving the room Ginny approached the des and said, "Um, excuse me."

"Yes, Ginny," Taylor asked, looking concerned, "Is there a problem?"

"Well, I can't help with the case you've assigned me to," Ginny said slowly, "I'm an acquaintance of the defendant, the Malfoys."

"Ginny, don't be silly," Bridget said. Turning to Taylor she added, "What Ginny means is that we went to school with the Malfoy's son, Draco."

"Oh, that's fine," Taylor said.

"No," Ginny said, trying not to groan, "I have a more-," she paused, looking for the right word, "-personal relationship with the Malfoys."

"You do?" Taylor and Bridget chorused.

"Uh, yes, I do," Ginny said, "I'd prefer not to give details, if that's ok."

"Yes," Taylor said slowly, "That's fine." She scanned down the list of students, "I'll reassign you to a different case."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Draco?" Ginny asked, setting her fork down.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her from across the table.

"Is everything ok with Malfoy Industries?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, everything's fine," Draco said, "Why?"

"Because today I was asked to assist in a case against the Malfoys," Ginny said.

Draco also set his fork down and smiled at her, "Ginny, the Malfoys and Malfoy Industries are always being sued for some reason or another. That's what happens when you have a big business and a lot of money."

"Ok," Ginny said, sounding unconvinced.

Draco chuckled and said, "Seriously, Ginny, don't worry about it."

"Fine," she smiled at him from across the table and said, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he quickly pulled money out of his wallet and paid the bill before they walked out into the cool October air. As they walked down the street, watching other people, Draco said, "Oh, my mum was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with her this weekend."

"I'd love to," Ginny said, "But I don't have any money."

"That's not a problem," Draco said off-handedly.

"Draco, I can't let you buy stuff for me," Ginny protested, "Especially things that I don't need."

"Consider it an early birthday present," Draco offered.

"But it's still too much for my birthday," Ginny said.

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes," said Ginny, "Usually I get one or two presents from my family and then a big celebration dinner. That's normal for me."

"Oh," Draco said, shocked, "I was planning on taking you to Spain for your birthday."

Ginny's jaw dropped open and she froze, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Draco said, "But how about you go shopping with my mum and we'll call it even."

"Ok," Ginny said, speechless.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Come on, let me see the rest," Draco said, poking Ginny in the side.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Draco asked, trying to peek into the shopping bags.

"Because," Ginny said, smiling down at him, "Some of those clothes are surprises for you."

"You bought clothes for me?"

"No," she laughed, "They're clothes for me, but I bought them for you." He raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed, "It was your mum's idea."

"Thank you for telling me that," Draco said sarcastically, "Now every time I see you in something sexy, I'll wonder if my mum saw you in it before I did."

Ginny laughed and crawled into his lap, "Thank you for all of this."

"Thank you for going shopping with my mum," he smiled, "I know she really appreciates you taking time to spend with her."

"I like her," Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled against his chest, "She's really nice and open. She'll talk to me like I'm my age and not like I'm 12 like my mum does. Her advice is wonderful and she really has great taste in clothes."

"I'm glad you two get along," Draco kissed her gently. He helped her stand up then walked to the kitchen saying, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. My father talked to some of his contacts at the ministry. Next week you have an interview with the head of the Department of Law."

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"My father went to Hogwarts with the head of the Department of Mysteries," Draco shrugged as he started chopping up onions. "You're ok with spaghetti for dinner?"

"Yeah, whatever," Ginny brushed aside the question, "Why did he set up the meeting?"

"Because," Draco said blankly, "You'll need a job when you finish your class." He started pulling pans out of the cabinet, "Anyway, my father cares about your future."

"I know," Ginny sighed, "I'm just surprised that he went so out of his way to get me an interview."

Draco smiled, but didn't say anything. Ginny sat on the counter and watched him move around the kitchen. It had been a surprise when he told her he could cook. It was definitely a pleasant surprise as she hated cooking and was terrible at it. The grace and confidence he had in everyday life was easily translated to the kitchen and soon the wonderful smell of spaghetti filled the room. Ginny smiled and hopped off the counter to kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Because I can."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ginny, dear, calm down," Molly said, straightening Ginny's collar, "Just breathe. You're going to do great, don't worry."

"Ok," Ginny said, trying to take a deep breath and choking on the air. She coughed and tried to straighten out her skirt. After another deep breath she said, "Mum, I can't do this, I don't know why I thought I could. Yes, my interview went great, but I didn't think I'd actually get the job. I'm only 18. I'm going to be the youngest employee in the office. They're all going to look down on me and think I'm immature."

"Stop blabbing," Molly staid sternly, "You'll do fine. Now, get your bag and go."

Ginny did what she was told and grabbed her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and gave her mum one last smile before flooing to the ministry.

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" a squeaky voice said.

"Um, yes," Ginny said, straightening up and dusting soot off her outfit.

"Please follow me," the small woman walked away quickly, faster than Ginny expected, and Ginny scampered after her. "Your office is up on the fourth floor." Ginny followed the woman into the elevator. The woman squeaked, "Your assistant can answer any other questions that you have."

"My assistant?" Ginny asked as the doors to the elevator opened. The woman gave her a look that said, 'Don't be stupid,' and walked away. Ginny sighed and stepped out of the elevator and glanced back and forth. Where was she supposed to go?

"Ginny?" someone said behind her.

Ginny turned around to find a big eyed blonde woman behind her, "Yes?"

"I'm your assistant, Julie," the woman said smiling widely. She must have been at least five years older than Ginny and was a lot taller than Ginny. "Your office is this way." Ginny followed Julie down the hallway as Julie blabbed, "You have a meeting with the Head of Office at 9:30 and your first client will be down for a consult at 11 and your boyfriend called, he'd like to meet you for a late lunch at 12:30 at O'Hagan's."

"Thanks," Ginny said quietly.

"Here's your office," Julie opened the door, "That's my desk and your desk is through that door."

"Thanks," Ginny repeated. She slowly pushed open the door to her office and smiled at the large empty desk. The bookshelves were all empty and the drawers were empty too. She had her own space that she could start in.

Suddenly the door banged open and Ginny spun around. Her boss, John Young, the Head of the Law Department at the ministry, smiled down at her and boomed, "Welcome to the department, Ginny."

"Um-," Ginny started, but Mr. Young interrupted her.

"Lucious speaks highly of you," he said, "so I feel confident that you'll do great. Yes, you're younger than most of the people we hire, but you'll do fine. Your fist client is the British Wand Company; they're being sued by some of their employees. We're trying to convince them to give the employees what they want. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course," Ginny said, nodding.

"Great, I'll meet with you after your meeting," he gave her a big smile and then left.

Ginny took a deep breath and flopped down into her chair. After a moment she sighed and pressed a button on the speaker on her desk, "Julie, can you get me the case files for my meeting this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'll bring them in," Julie popped into the room a minute later and put some files on Ginny's desk. "Anything else?"

"Coffee?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Julie grinned, "Of course."

Ginny sighed and opened the folder before muttering, "This is going to be a long day."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Be quiet," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, there's nobody here," Draco whispered back, peeking around the corner.

"I know, but someone could come at any moment," she glanced around the hallway to her office and then said, "Come on." She scampered to her office door and pulled it open. Luckily Julie was out for lunch. Draco snuck in behind her and shut the door.

"This is your office?" he asked, looking around.

"Well, this is my assistant's office," Ginny said, posed around the office, making him laugh. She smiled and opened her door, "And this is my office."

"It's so empty," Draco said, looking around.

"Well it's only my first day," Ginny said, "I haven't had a chance to fill it up yet."

"I'll have to get you a plant," Draco decided.

"I'd like that," Ginny sat on her desk and pulled him towards her.

"How did your first meeting go?"

"It went really well," she said, "I think we've convinced the company to give the employees what they want." She shrugged, "And if they don't they'll lose a lot more at the trial."

Draco laughed and stepped in between her legs. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck when he kissed her deeply. Luckily her desk was clear because he quickly had her pinned to it and her skirt pushed up over her hips.

Ginny had started to unbutton his trousers when there was a soft knock on her door and a male voice said, "Ginny, are you in?"

"Shit," Ginny muttered. She pushed Draco off her and whispered, "Hide." The look on his face said, 'Are you serious?' and she said, "Just do it." He sighed and crawled under her desk. Ginny straightened her hair and her clothes before pulling the door open. "Dad!" she said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see where you're working," Arthur looked around, "Wow, this place is pretty fancy. It could use a plant or two."

"I've been told that," Ginny said quietly.

"So, I was thinking," Arthur said excitedly, "Now that we both work at the ministry we could go out to lunch tomorrow."

"That would be great," Ginny said, genuinely pleased with the idea. She didn't get to spend much time alone with her dad.

"Ok then," Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead gently, "I'll leave you to your work. Don't be late for dinner tonight. Harry, Ron and Hermione are coming over."

"I'll be there," Ginny said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Arthur gave her one last smile and then left. Draco crawled out from under the desk and sneezed, "You need to clean under here; there's a lot of dust."

Ginny chuckled and said, "I'm sorry I made you hide under the desk." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "I should probably get back to work."

"Yeah, me too," he kissed her deeply, "I guess our dinner plans our canceled?"

"I'm so sorry," she sighed, "but if I don't go to dinner tonight, my parents are going to give me shit about it for weeks."

"It's ok," he shrugged, "I should probably catch up on some work."

"Ok, I'll see you later," she kissed him again.

"Tomorrow for lunch?" he asked, hopefully.

"I can't," she gestured to the door, "You know, my dad and stuff."

"Right," he sighed, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye," she squeezed his hand and he left.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Hey mum," Ginny said, dusting soot off her shoulders, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine honey," Molly said, sorting bowls and plates on the counter, "Go get washed up, everyone will be here in a few minutes."

"Yes mother," Ginny teased. Molly laughed and Ginny scampered upstairs. She happily peeled out of her work clothes and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She attempted to redo her hair, but after it had been in a tight bun all day, it wasn't going to change.

Voices drafted up from downstairs and she ran back down to find the kitchen full of people. "Ginny!" Bill exclaimed, pulling her into a big hug, "Congratulations on your new job!"

"Thanks Billy," Ginny smiled, "Is Fleur here."

"Yez!" Fleur said from behind Bill.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed as Fleur handed her the baby girl. "She's beautiful!"

"And here's Teddy!" Arthur came downstairs and held out the little boy. Teddy, who had been living with the Weasleys, had obviously just woken up from a nap. He scrunched his nose and buried his face into Arthur's neck, refusing to look at anyone.

"Ginny!" Hermione pulled Ron over to her and said, "How was your first day?"

"It was great," Ginny handed the baby back to Fleur, "It was really busy, but it was amazing."

"That's good," Hermione smiled, "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, not yet," Ginny said unenthusiastically.

"He's looking for you," Ron said pointedly.

"Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Ginny!" she turned around to see Luna and Neville.

"Thank God!" Ginny mouthed to Luna as she hugged her. "Thank you for saving me from them!" She hugged Neville, "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing well," Luna said, "How's your new job?"

"It's great," Ginny said, "My first day was great."

After at least an hour of questioning everyone was pushed outside by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny helped set out all the plates and bowls before sitting down at the long table with Luna and Neville and saying, "You two have no idea how glad I am to see you."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The next few months were hectic for Ginny. Most of her time was spent at work and then her family. Yes, she still saw Draco, but he was also busy. Lucious was giving him more and more responsibilities since he was planning on leaving Malfoy Industries within the next few years. Her office had slowly filled up and now it was overfull and cluttered.

Harry had tried to see her multiple times in those months, but he'd soon learned that Ginny didn't want to see him. That didn't stop Ron and Hermione from trying to set them up. It took a hour long lecture from Ginny to make them stop.

All her trials and meetings were taking up so much of her time that she was surprised to find Draco sitting in her office late one evening. She bustled in and said, "Hey love, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he said blankly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, shuffling some papers on her desk and then shoving some into her bag. "What are you doing here?"

He looked up at her, "Ginny this is the first time I've seen you in a week."

Ginny sighed and sat down in the chair next to him, "I'm sorry, I understand it's hard-,"

"No, you don't understand," Draco interrupted. "Ginny, I understand that you're busy. You have a busy job and your family is going crazy now what with Ron's wedding and Percy's wedding coming up, but," he pulled her into his lap, and ran his hands over her body, "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you naked?"

She looked down at her hands and mumbled, "I know."

"Ginny," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" she said, pulling away from him.

"No, of course not," Draco asked, grabbing her waist, "I'm asking you to move in with me."

"Seriously?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Draco sighed, "I know we're young, but I'm almost 20 Ginny. You're going to be 19 in less than four months. And, honestly, I don't think I can go this long without seeing you naked in my bed." He put his head in his hands, "I woke up this morning and," he paused, "and I had to take a cold shower."

Ginny tried not to laugh. She crawled back into his lap and straddled him, letting her skirt ride up. She tilted his chin up and kissed him gently, "I'd love to move in with you."

He kissed her deeply and then said, "Good, because if you'd said no, I was going to move in with you at the Burrow."

Laughing, she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands up her exposed legs and groaned. She pulled out of the kiss and smirked down at him, eyebrows raised, "Well, hello Mr. Malfoy."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Yes mum, I'm sure I have everything," Ginny said exasperated. Molly opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny interrupted her, "No, you don't have to come with me. It's just an empty apartment right now. All I'm going to do is get there and put my boxes on the floor then take a bath. I don't need your help."

Molly sighed, "Ok," then she got in quickly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes mum," Ginny repeated.

"Well, in that case, here's the last box," Molly handed Ginny one more box of clothes and said, "Owl us when you get there. We'll come visit you when you get settled, ok?"

"Ok," Ginny awkwardly hugged her mom and balanced the box before hugging her dad and kissing baby Teddy on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, Dad."

Ginny gave them one last smile then grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in the fire. When she stepped out of the fireplace in Draco's apartment she stared at the usually clean, clutter free living room. Now it was piled up with her boxes.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said to Draco who was slung gracefully over one of the loveseats. "I couldn't tell my mum that my new apartment already had sheets and a shower curtain-,"

"-and a set of dishes?" Draco asked, bumping one of the boxes with his foot. The box clinked and Draco raised his eyebrows at Ginny.

"I know," Ginny whined, "We can put it all in storage. I already know which boxes I really need."

"Which ones? I'll move them into our room," he said, standing up and looking out over the sea of boxes.

"Our room?" Ginny asked, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, our room," Draco said, "Did you think I was going to make you sleep in the guest room?"

"No," she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, "'Our room' just sounds so," she paused and sighed, "so perfect."

He smiled down at her and ran his hands down her waist, "I'll go take your boxes to _our room_."

She giggled and pointed out which boxes she needed. Draco grabbed them and started carrying them to their room while Ginny started stacking the other boxes into an empty closet by the door to the balcony.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Draco," Ginny groaned, "I have to get up, I'm supposed to meet Luna in Diagon Ally in less than an hour!"

"No," Draco mumbled, half-asleep, "You have to stay here with me."

"Draco," she moaned, "You always have your hand."

"I wasn't even thinking about that," he said, amused, "But if you really want to."

Instantly he had her pinned to the bed. She giggled as he kissed her neck, but moaned as his kisses made their way down her body, "Draco, I really have to get ready."

"Ok," he said and reluctantly climbed off of her.

She got out of bed and grabbed her robe before saying, "I hate to take showers by myself."

He practically jumped out of bed and pulled her into the bathroom.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny pulled her robe tighter around her body and then poured two cups of coffee. She made her way back through the huge kitchen and was halfway through the living room when the fireplace flared up and Luna stepped into the room.

"Oh, hey Ginny," Luna said, "I just thought I'd stop by so we could go to Diagon Ally together. I wanted to see your new place." Luna started looking around and a look of shock spread across her face, "This is your apartment?"

"Um, yeah," Ginny said, "But, um, Luna, you need to, uh, go. Now."

"Why?" Luna said, setting her purse down.

"Because, I, um, I'm not ready," Ginny stuttered.

"Oh, I can wait," Luna plopped down on one of the couches that overlooked downtown London, "This place really is amazing Ginny. How can you afford this?"

"Ginny, were you bringing coffee?"

Both Ginny and Luna turned to see Draco standing in the hallway with a towel hanging loosely around his waist.

"Wow," Luna said blankly.

"Luna, please, don't freak out," Ginny said quickly.

"I-I, w-wha-what?" Luna stuttered.

"Luna," Ginny sat next to Luna on the couch and said, "Listen, please don't freak out. Yes, it's Draco Malfoy, but it's not bad. He's amazing; I'm in love with him! Please, don't tell anyone."

"Ginny," Luna said, "I need water."

"Right," Ginny rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Luna.

Luna sipped quietly for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and pointing at Ginny, "So, you," her finger moved to Draco, "and you?"

"Yeah," Draco moved closer to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulders, "Luna, we're in love."

"Ok," she said quietly, "Well, in that case, may I have a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," Ginny turned to Draco, "I'll get the coffee and you get dressed."

"Ok," he kissed her gently and receded back into their room. Ginny hurriedly made more coffee; the two cups she had poured earlier were now cold. She put all three mugs on a tray along with the sugar bowl and a small pitcher of milk. Her hands shook visibly as she carried the tray out to the living room and set it on the coffee table.

Luna stirred milk into her coffee and took a swallow before asking, "How long have you and-," she paused before saying carefully, "-Draco been together?"

"Um, since our fifth year," Ginny said slowly.

Luna looked up, surprised and said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, a smile spreading across her face, "And really, Luna, I couldn't be happier. He's truly amazing and he really does love me. We're happy together."

"I can see that," Luna said, "It's not every day you go to your best friend's house and see her boyfriend half naked."

"That's just a bonus," Draco said, walking back into the living room, fully dressed. He sat next to Ginny and took his mug before taking a sip. He liked his coffee black.

"I'd prefer something more practical like chocolate or a toaster," Luna said pointedly.

Draco chuckled, but said nothing. Ginny stirred sugar and milk into her coffee and the three fell into an unexpected comfortable silence. Suddenly Ginny said, "Oh, Luna, we were going to meet for coffee because you wanted to tell me something. Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yes," Luna said breezily, "Everything is fine. I was just going to tell you about the man I've started dating."

"Really?" Ginny asked. She was happy that Luna had easily returned to her normal, easy-going self. "Who is he?"

"Well, he's actually a muggle," Luna said calmly, "His name is Howard and he works in something called Computer Technology. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I vaguely remember Harry mentioning Computer-ing. It's some strange muggle contraption."

"I remember Hermione saying something about them as well," Ginny shrugged, "But beside that, how old is he? Where did you meet him?"

"He attended the SOEN conference. You know, that conference my Head of Department made me attend so that muggles would stop gossiping about the environmental group that never attended the conferences or meetings," Ginny nodded so Luna continued, "Well, anyway, he works in some company that is trying to make computer-ing more environmentally friendly."

"What is SOEN?" Draco asked quietly, surprising both of the women. The men they usually spent their time with would leave the room when the women started talking about dating and other men.

"SOEN," Luna explained, "Save Our Environment Now."

"You work in the Global Issues Department at the Ministry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Luna said, smiling, "But, anyway, Ginny, I wanted to meet with you and gossip about Howard and then see if you wanted to join us for dinner this evening."

"Sure, I'd love to," Ginny said, turning to Draco she asked, "Did you have plans for us tonight?"

"No, go ahead," Draco said shrugging, "I have some paperwork I should finish."

"Or you could come too," Luna offered.

Draco looked at her, surprised. He thought about it for a second before saying hesitantly, "Yeah. That would be great."

"Ok," Luna said happily. She set her empty coffee mug on the table and said, "I should be going. I want to catch Howard before he gets dressed." Ginny and Luna giggled before hugging each other. Luna also hugged Draco and said, "Welcome to the crazy world of Ginny Weasley."

"Oh shut up," Ginny said, but she giggled and hugged Luna again. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Luna said, "I'll see you at my apartment at 7? We're going to a little restaurant around the corner from my place."

"Alright," agreed Ginny. Luna gave Draco one more smile before flooing away. Ginny squealed excitedly and danced around the living room in her robe before crashing into Draco and knocking him onto the couch. Her lips met his, making her head spin and her kissed her back, obviously surprised. When she pulled away from him she said, "God, I'm so glad she knows about us!"

"I can tell," Draco said from underneath her. "Why are you so happy she knows?"

"Because now I can gossip about you," said Ginny, pushing herself off of him and walking into their room.

"You can gossip about me?" Draco asked, following her.

"Yeah," she pulled a clean pair of clothes out of her drawers and started getting dressed. "You know how women like to gossip. We talk about everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes Draco, everything," Ginny kissed him gently as she passed him on her way to the bathroom.

"Like what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Like what you smell like, and all the sweet things you do for me, and what a great body you have," Ginny shrugged as she glanced in the mirror, "Things like that."

He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist before resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at her in the mirror, "I hope you tell her good things about me."

"Draco," she looked him in the eye through his reflection in the mirror, "There's nothing bad about you."

"Oh really?" he asked, grabbing her waist and spinning her around so she was facing him. "Nothing bad?"

"Nope," she smirked, "Everything about you is amazing."

"Everything?" he repeated.

"Everything," she assured him.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, "We're having sex. Now."

She laughed as he pinned her to the bed and kissed down her neck and over her body. He ran his hands over her, tickling her. Her laughter grew louder and she tried to squirm out from underneath him. A shriek escaped her lips and he laughed before collapsing on the bed next to her. She curled up against his side and traced lines against his chest.

"Are you sure you want to go out to dinner with us tonight?" Ginny asked, "I understand if you don't want to. Luna is," she paused, "different and Howard could be a complete ass. Although I doubt it, Luna has more of a taste for flamboyantly metro sexual men."

Draco laughed, "I'll be fine Ginny." He buried his head in the crook of her neck and kissed his way down her body, past her collar bone, over her tank top and to her stomach. He swirled his tongue in her bellybutton and then looked up at her to say, "You're really beautiful, you know that, right?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Luna?" Ginny asked as she and Draco arrived in Luna's apartment. Draco looked around curiously until Ginny said, "Luna, we're here."

"Hello!" Luna hurried into the living room. She looked beautiful in a silver knee length cocktail dress, silver heels while her hair cascaded down her back. She paced back and forth in the room, arranging and rearranging the items on the shelves. After stepping back in the doorway to look at the room she muttered, "Shit," surprising both Ginny and Draco, "I need to move this rug. This rug can't be here. It's all wrong, it should be over there," she pointed across the living room.

Luna started to bend down to move the rug when Ginny grabbed her and said, "Luna, calm down. It's ok. Your apartment looks great and you look beautiful. Everything will be fine. When is he supposed to get here?"

Luna glanced at a clock on the wall, "Ten minutes ago."

Ginny smiled, "See? He's probably panicking about which tie he should wear. God knows Draco was doing that fifteen minutes ago. Don't worry, he'll be here."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Luna jumped up blabbing, "Oh my God, he can't come in here! My apartment practically screams 'witch'!"

"Luna, calm down," Ginny pushed her to sit down on the couch, "Draco, can you go answer the door?" Draco nodded and walked to the door. Ginny sat next to Luna and held her hands tightly, "Just breathe Luna. He's almost in here, do you want him to see you panicking?"

"No," Luna agreed. Her breathing came normally and she finally sighed, "Ok, I'm ready."

Draco and a tall brown haired man walked into the living room laughing, "Howard, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Howard said, shaking Ginny's hand, "Luna's told me so much about you." He turned to Luna and kissed her gently, "You look beautiful and your apartment is great."

"Thank you," Luna blushed, "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah," Howard escorted her out.

"Aren't they cute?" Ginny asked, leaning against Draco.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy," Draco shrugged.

"Finally we have another couple we can go out with," Ginny smiled. He smiled back and they followed Howard and Luna.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did you probably would have heard about it in the news.

Chapter 12

"Ginny, wake up love," Draco said quietly in her ear.

"No," Ginny groaned, rolling over and burying her head in her pillow.

"Come on," Draco rubbed her back gently, "I made you some coffee."

"No," Ginny whined.

"Ginny, you got an owl from your parents," Draco said, "They're coming over in less than an hour."

"What?!" Ginny shot out of bed and started pulling clothes on, "I'm sorry, but you have to go, now. They can't see you, they'll kill you!"

"I know," Draco said, "I already hid all my clothes and things. I'm going over to Howard's place while your parents are here."

"You're amazing," Ginny kissed him gently.

He ran his hands over her bare stomach before saying, "Don't forget, we have dinner plans with my parents tonight."

"Ok," she smiled up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again before disaparating. When he was by himself he would always aparate. Ginny hated aparation and had never learned how to do it properly. After splinching herself a few times she'd finally given up and stuck to the floo system.

Ginny finished getting dressed, pulled her hair up and ran into the living room. She straightened the apartment, even though it didn't need it, Draco kept the place spotless, and then sat down on the couch to wait. She wished more than anything that Draco was still there with her. Life would be so much easier if her parents knew about her relationship with Draco, but they would never accept him. She knew that. To them, Harry was the only man for her.

She hated Harry. He had spoken to her as often has he could, showing up when she was at the Burrow or mysteriously appearing at her office. They had fought for hours, yelling and screaming at each other, but Harry seemed to think that he would win her in the end.

Ginny sighed and stood up to pace back and forth in the apartment. What were her parents going to think about this place? Yes, they would be surprised, but would they be suspicious? Time seemed to fly by and soon her parents were stepping out of the fireplace.

"Ginny," Molly hugged her tightly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Ginny smiled and let her dad hug her too, "I'm glad you guys can finally see the place."

Molly looked around, surprise obvious on her face, "Ginny, can you afford this place?"

"Um, the ministry is helping me pay for it," Ginny lied.

"Really?" Arthur asked, walking into the kitchen, "I should work in the Law Department."

Ginny forced a smile on her face and sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ginny," Luna asked quietly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Luna said, "But you look preoccupied."

Ginny sighed, "I just can't decide what to get Draco for his birthday. He's going to be 20 in less than a week and I have no idea what to get for him." She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Luna looked around Ginny's office and said, "I like the plants."

"Not the point Luna," Ginny groaned, "What did you get Howard for his birthday?"

Luna smiled devilishly and said, "You don't want to know."

Ginny scrunched up her face in disgust, "Ew." She sighed again and closed her eyes. Draco had been so amazing to her. He always got her great presents and spent money on her, and she couldn't think of a simple birthday present to get him. Suddenly her office door slammed open and Draco walked in, making both women jump in surprise.

"Hey," Draco said, kissing Ginny gently, "I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch."

"Sure," Ginny grumbled.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, confused.

"She can't decide what to get you for your birthday," Luna said airily.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Really?" Draco asked. Turning to Luna he asked, "Can you give us a moment?" Luna nodded and left Ginny's office, shutting the door behind her. "Ginny you don't have to get me anything for my birthday."

"But Draco-," Ginny started.

He interrupted her, "No, Ginny, you don't have to get me anything. The perfect birthday present from you would be for you to take a day off of work and stay in bed with me the whole day."

"Really?" Ginny said, "Because, Draco, you do so much for me. You always buy me presents, you let me live with you for free, you take me out for lunch all the time and stock the kitchen." She looked up at him, "I never do anything for you."

"Ginny," Draco cupped her cheek in his hand, "You love all the things I buy you, you willingly live with me. You come out to lunch with me so I can spend time with you and you cook naked in the kitchen, " he smiled, "What more could I ask for?"

"So your birthday is next Wednesday, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

Ginny turned to her desk and pressed the button on the speaker, "Julie, please clear my schedule for next Wednesday, I'm taking the day off."

"Yes Ms. Weasley," Julie's voice buzzed through the speaker. Draco's smile widened and he grabbed Ginny to kiss her. She kissed him back, then tried to pull away to say something, but he grunted and pulled her lips back to his. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him more fully.

For the second time that day the door to her office slammed open and Arthur Weasley walked in, saying, "Ginny, I was thinking that for lunch today-," he looked up from the parchment he was reading and froze.

"Dad," Ginny gasped.

"Shit," Draco mumbled. Turning to Ginny he said, "I'm going to go, I'll see you later."

"Ok," Ginny barely registered him leaving as her eyes were locked on Arthur's. After her door shut behind Draco she took a deep breath and said, "Dad-,"

Arthur cut her off, "Ginevera Weasley, what the hell is going on?! He's a Malfoy! Are you going to tell me that he's the man you've secretly been dating for all these years? Are you crazy? He's just using you. He comes from a horrible family. You know how I feel about Lucius Malfoy!

"Dad, listen-," Ginny tried to say.

"No, you listen," Arthur yelled, "Do you know how disappointed I am in you?" He stared down at her, tears forming in his eyes, "Do you know what your mother will say?"

"Dad you can't tell anyone!" Ginny exclaimed, "Please!" Tears started welling in her eyes too, "Dad, I love him. I love him more than anything in the world. He's not what people say he is. He's a good guy, Dad, if you just get to know him."

Arthur stared at Ginny before saying, "Fine. I won't tell anyone, but I also won't be seeing you until you end your relationship with him." He turned and walked out of her office, letting the door slam behind him.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Calm down, Ginny," Draco held her firmly in his arms as she sobbed against his chest. "Please, love, calm down, you're going to make yourself sick." She ignored him and kept crying. Only minutes early she had stumbled into the fireplace in his office, her makeup streaked down her face and her eyes puffy from crying.

She hadn't been to his office very often. The last time she'd been here they'd been naked within moments of her arrival, but this time he let her curl against his side on the couch and sob into his shirt. He had an assumption of what Arthur must have said to her. It was probably some of the same things Lucius had said to him when he'd first brought Ginny home. 'Look what family she's from' and 'You know how I feel about her father,' were some of the nicer ones.

He tried to calm her down again, but she ignored him, again. He pulled her tighter against his body, helping her to pull her shoes off so she could climb into his lap. Her skirt was riding up and she had a few new runs in her leggings, but she took no notice of them.

It was hard for Draco to understand how hard this was for her. His relationship with his father was much different than her relationship with her father. When Lucius had yelled at Draco about Ginny, Draco had ignored him and moved on with his life, even though Lucius refused to ever talk to him again. Of course, that didn't last long. Narcissa had invited Ginny over for dinner a few weeks later and Lucius had taken quite a liking to the shy red head.

Ginny's father had been a much bigger part in her life than Lucius had been in Draco's. Arthur had helped changed diapers, read her stories at night and even hugged her. Lucius hadn't played a big part in Draco's life until Draco could walk and talk. Even then Lucius treated him like an adult. He didn't have much experience with children, so he did what came easiest to him. Draco couldn't remember the last time Lucius had hugged him, but it didn't bother him. That was who his father was.

Finally Ginny sniffed and looked up at Draco. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and puffy, but her tears had washed away most of her smeared makeup. "Do you feel better?" Draco asked, tucking her hair out of her face.

She nodded and sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do without him. Yeah, he won't tell anyone about us, but he's not going to speak to me either. He's my father, how can I live without him?"

"I'm sorry love," Draco kissed her forehead gently.

"It's not your fault," Ginny shrugged. She looked up at him and smiled softly, "I could never leave you."

He smiled and kissed her gently before saying, "Come on, let's go home early. I'll make you dinner."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Happy birthday, love," Ginny whispered in Draco's ear, making him groan and turn over. Ginny giggled and crawled up his body, kissing his bare skin, "Come on, I made you breakfast."

"You cooked?" he groaned from under the blankets.

"Yep," Ginny said, massaging his back gently, "And it's only a little burned."

He chuckled and muttered, "One day you're going to accidentally poison us."

"I'm not that bad of a cook," Ginny protested, "Remember the lasagna I made?"

"It was boxed lasagna," Draco pointed out.

"Well it was still good," Ginny said, pouting.

Draco rolled over and pinned her to the bed before kissing her gently and saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled up at him.

He looked at the tray she had set on the bedside table. His eyebrows rose and he asked, surprised, "You made all this?" The tray was piled with pancakes, French toast, bacon and eggs, coffee and even orange juice.

Ginny smiled sheepishly and shook her head, "Your mum sent over two of her house elves."

Draco laughed and kissed her gently, "Well, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Sure," Ginny said, unconvinced.

They ate in silence, picking at the food and when they were finished Ginny asked, "Do you realize that we've been together for over four years?"

"Time has gone by so fast," he said, looking up that the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm already 20."

"You're so old," she said seriously.

He chuckled and said, "That's not what I meant. I meant, I'm getting older. Did you know my mum had me when she was 20?"

"How old were your parents when they got married?"She rolled over onto her side and watched him closely.

"My dad was 22, my mum was 19," Draco said.

"She was so young," Ginny said quietly.

"I know," Draco said. Ginny watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing as he said, "She didn't even want to marry him, but her mum and grandmother wanted her to so she did. It was supposed to be one of the most anticipated weddings of the year. She was a Black and he was a Malfoy. Two of the most famous dark wizarding families would finally be linked."

"But your parents seem so happy," Ginny said, surprised, "It was really an arranged marriage?"

"They're happy now," Draco said, "They learned to love each other and all the pressures from the Dark Lord are gone."

"Draco?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Right now?"

"No," she chuckled, "Do you ever want to get married?"

He thought for a second before saying, "Yes" he paused, "I want to marry _you_."

"Good," Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist and cuddled against his side. He rested his head against hers and the two fell into comfortable silence.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Please Review!! I'd really like to know what more people think of the story. I'm thinking of writing at least another ten to fifteen chapters. I hope you enjoy it!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews, but more would be great! I love to hear what you think about the story.

Chapter 13

For the next few months Ginny struggled between work, Draco and her family. After working more than a year in the ministry she was promoted and given more cases. Hermione had tried to reconnect with Ginny, but Ginny suspected she was only doing it under strict orders from Harry.

Ginny's family was driving her crazy as well. Even though Arthur refused to speak with her he convinced Molly that Ginny should spend more time at the house and help babysit Teddy. If Ginny was at the Burrow, she wouldn't be with Draco.

For Draco, on the other hand, things seemed to be perfect. He had taken on all the responsibilities of the head of Malfoy Industries even though Lucius was still working. Lucius was persistent on Draco taking over the company in the next two years.

Ginny tapped her pen on the table and 'hm'-ed before jotting down some notes. She flipped through some more contracts before sighing and letting her head drop to the table. "Stupid paperwork," she grumbled, "God damn, why did I take this stupid job?"

"Frustrated?" Draco asked from the living room. He was draped gracefully over one of the lazy boy chairs reading a book.

"Not really," Ginny grumbled, "I'm just so tired of doing work."

Unexpectedly the fire blazed in the fireplace and Arthur Weasley stepped into the living room.

Ginny stood up and said, "Dad, is everything ok?"

"Yes," Arthur glanced at Draco who had sat up, surprise plain on his face. Arthur looked at Ginny, "I just," he paused, "I was stupid Ginny." She looked at him questioningly and he cleared his throat before saying, "You're my daughter and you're very smart. I should have listened to you about Malfoy," Arthur stopped and corrected himself, "Draco."

Draco stood up and said, "Mr. Weasley, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Draco," Mr. Weasley shook Draco's hand and said, "You have a great apartment."

"Thanks," Draco said smiling.

Ginny smiled and watched Draco with her father. The two men started talking about everything from Quidditch to the ministry and even Ginny. They had talked for over an hour when Ginny glanced at her watch and said, "Um, excuse me," the men looked up at her, "I have to go to work for a few hours, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get home," Draco kissed her gently.

Arthur smiled at Ginny and asked, "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yeah," Ginny hugged him and quickly flooed away.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"No, Julie, I can't look at that right now. I really need to go, I'm already late," Ginny brushed past her assistant who opened her mouth to protest, "Don't start, I'm not going to listen. I have plans with my boyfriend tonight and I'm already very late. He's quite punctual and I'm sure he's been waiting impatiently for me." She got to the fireplace and said, "Good night Julie. I'll see you on Monday," then flooed away before Julie could say anything.

She arrived at the apartment to find Draco sitting in the living room, in a suit, reading a book. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she said, kicking off her high heels and grabbing them before running into their room. "Give me five minutes and I'll be dressed.

"Work was just crazy today. I swear everyone decided that today was the day they wanted to irritate me. I yelled at Julie for an hour this morning and then locked myself in my office," Ginny sighed and started pulling her clothes off, "But anyway, how was your day?"

"My day was fine," Draco said from the doorway, "Work was quiet, lunch was good, I spent my afternoon trying to decide what tie to wear tonight," he shrugged, "It was quite uneventful."

"Where are we going for dinner?" she pulled her dress over her head and started pulling her shoes on.

"Well, we were going to La Bella, but we missed our reservation," Draco said quietly.

Ginny groaned, "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry." She leaned her head against the closet door and said, "I can't believe I ruined the night."

"You didn't," Draco said, approaching her, "At least, not yet."

"What?" she asked.

"Ginny," before she knew what was happening he was down on his knee. She gasped and tried to form a sentence, but nothing came out, "Ginny," he repeated, "I love you more than anything in this world. I never thought I could or would fall in love let alone with a beautiful, sexy, wonderful woman like you." Ginny felt tears forming in her eyes. "You taught me what love is and I don't want to spend my life with anybody but you." He paused and pulled a small box out of his pocket. After opening it he took a deep breath and said, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. A smile widened across her face and she said loudly, "Yes, yes, yes!" She laughed through her tears as he slipped the ring on her finger. After a moment of gazing at it she pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

He pulled her tightly against him. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he said, "Thank you."

She pulled away from him and stared up at him, puzzled, "For what?"

"You saved my life," he said quietly.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did," Draco said, "If I hadn't met you I would have killed Dumbledore, I would have given in to the Dark Side, I don't know what would have happened."

Ginny cupped his cheek in her hand, "You're wonderful." She kissed him gently, "Now, can we floo to Luna's place and go celebrate? Please?!"

"Of course love," Draco kissed her forehead. He pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt a little and said, "Let's go."

Ginny squealed as they made their way to the living room and flooed to Luna's house.

Luna and Howard were washing their dinner dishes when Ginny and Draco arrived. "Hey you two," Luna said, drying her hands off on a towel, "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to know if you two would come celebrate with us," Draco asked.

"Celebrate what?" Howard asked.

Ginny smiled and held out her hand to Luna who screeched excitedly and started jumping around with Ginny. "Oh my God!" Luna exclaimed, "It's huge!"

"I know!" Ginny shrieked.

"Congratulations," Howard said, ignoring the women and shaking Draco's hand, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," Draco and Howard waited until the women calmed down. Ginny looked happier than she had for a while. He watched her carefully. She was wearing her favorite black dress that exposed her tan shoulders. She threw her head back and laughed at something Luna said. Her red curls bobbed and her eyes shut briefly. She bit her lower lip gently as she listened to what Luna was saying and shook her head gently before laughing again.

Draco loved everything about her; her eyes, her smile, her laugh, and her mannerisms. He loved the way she pulled her hair over one shoulder and the way that she would look over at him, the world in her eyes. In his eyes, she was the world.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Late that night Ginny rolled into Draco's arms and tangled her bare legs with his. He was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. After taking a deep breath, Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I looked at a house yesterday," he said quietly.

"A house for what?" she asked.

"For us," he rolled over to face her, "For later."

"Later?"

"You know," he tucked her bangs out of her eyes, "A house for us for after we get married. It's a great house. Fourteen bedrooms, ten bathrooms, two pools, one indoor, one outdoor, and it's close to a little town outside of London. It's perfect."

"Do we need a house that big?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged, "I thought you wanted to have kids."

"I do," Ginny smiled, "But not fourteen."

"I know," Draco smiled back, "But there's a lot of space for them to run around in and a huge yard."

Ginny's smile widened into a grin, "You're planning our life together."

"I've been planning our life together since my seventh year," Draco pointed out.

"When can I see the house?" Ginny asked quietly, stifling a yawn.

"In a few days. They're still finishing some of the flooring upstairs," said Draco.

"Ok," Ginny rolled over and let him wrap his arms around her. "I should really go to sleep," she yawned again, "I have to get up early for work tomorrow. I have one trial early in the morning and two in the afternoon so I'll probably be home late tomorrow."

"That's fine," Draco said, burying his head in her neck, "I don't have to be at work until nine and then I have meetings all day. I'm meeting my mum for dinner at six."

Ginny nodded, but didn't say anything. Her eyes, which she had been forcing open for the last half hour, she finally let drift shut. Draco's body heat made the thick blankets unnecessary so they were curled together under only the silk green sheet.

Draco's breathing gently slowed and deepened, his chest rose and fell gracefully against her back. After sighing one last time Ginny finally let herself drift to sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter, but it had so much stuff in it that I didn't want to make it a really crazy chapter. I hope you all like it, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I think that's the last box," Ginny said, glancing around at the sea of boxes in their now huge living room.

"You want to start unpacking now or do you want a tour?" Draco asked.

"Give me the tour first," Ginny smiled. Draco led her through the house and it eerily reminded her of when she'd first seen the Malfoy Manor.

"And this," Draco pushed open a door, "Is our room."

Ginny gasped. The room was already fully furnished in beautiful wooden shelves and tables. The bed was huge, as usual, and was looked over by a large silk canopy. The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom and included a large shower, a Jacuzzi, and matching sinks. "Draco, this place is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," he kissed her gently, "now, if it's ok with you, I've been wanting to try out this shower for a while."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"I hate my job!" Ginny exclaimed as she came through the fire. She groaned and threw herself on the couch, kicking her shoes off.

"How was your day?" Draco asked hopefully. She glared up at him and he shrugged before saying, "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but we have to be at my parents' house in less than an hour."

"Shit," Ginny mumbled. She pushed herself up and dragged herself up a few floors to the closet in their room. "Draco," she moaned, "I don't know what to wear."

He walked into the room behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You can go naked if you'd like, I wouldn't mind."

Ginny smiled and turned around to kiss him gently before asking, "That's a great idea, but seriously, what should I wear?"

"How about that nice silk black gown that makes you look incredibly sexy," he said, kissing her neck gently.

"Draco, I don't own any black gowns," Ginny said, puzzled.

"Oh really?" he asked, "What about that box on the bed?"

"Draco, you didn't," Ginny insisted, hurrying over to the bed and staring at the box. "Really, you didn't!"

"Try it on," Draco said calmly, leaning against the doorframe.

Ginny pulled the lid off the box and gasped. Holding up to her body she said, "God, it's beautiful." After stripping her work suit clothes off she pulled the gown up and asked, "Can you zip me up?" Draco walked over to zip the dress up, his hands brushing lighting against her back. When she was fully zipped up she turned to face him and asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a Malfoy," he smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"I'm nervous," Ginny whispered to Draco. "I don't know half of these people, but they'll still recognize me as a Weasley."

"No they won't," Draco whispered back, "You've grown up since some of these people last saw you and don't worry, your hair isn't Weasley red anymore." Ginny smiled up at him and he asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded and he offered her his arm before he pushed open the doors to the ballroom and they walked in.

"Oh, Draco," Lucius walked over to the couple and shook Draco's hand before leaning down to kiss Ginny on the cheek. "You look stunning," he whispered to her. He smiled, "I'm so glad you were able to come."

"Thank you for inviting me," Ginny said, smiling back.

"How could I have a celebration banquet for my son without inviting his fiancé?" Lucius said.

"Celebration? What are we celebrating?" Ginny asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Lucius asked Draco. Draco shook his head and Lucius said, "I've decided to leave Malfoy Industries for good. Draco will take over my position as owner and chief executive of the company."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked Draco.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Draco asked, "Now, come on, there are a lot of people who want to meet you."

Ginny smiled nervously before letting Draco lead her around the room. Before the evening was over she had met more people then she could count and she would never remember any of their names. Before she could wrap her mind around the whole situation a voice behind them said, "Draco, darling, it's so good to see you."

Draco and Ginny turned around. Ginny's jaw dropped open and Draco's eyes opened widely. The woman standing behind them was barely dressed in a purple sequin dress and stiletto heels. "Pansy?" Draco asked, shock written across his face.

"Oh, you remember me?" Pansy said, her eyes smoldering over Ginny, "I haven't seen you since our seventh year," she sighed dramatically, "but now I see why. You've been busy with," she looked at Ginny, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Ginevera," Ginny said testily.

"Whatever," Pansy said, brushing past Ginny, "Draco, I'm so happy you've finally been promoted. Malfoy Industries has always worked close with the Parkinson Trading Company." Pansy smirked at him, a sexual innuendo plain on her face, "I'm looking forward to us working close together." She glanced at Ginny and said, "It was nice to meet you Gwynaviere." Pansy smiled once more at Draco and paraded out of the room.

"You'll be working closely with that," Ginny paused and stuttered for words, "that tramp?"

"Ginny, Pansy just said all those things to try and get me to leave you for her," Draco said, "and it isn't going to work." He glanced around the room where all the other guests were mingling and chatting. "Can we talk about this later?"

Ginny sighed, "No, it's ok Draco, I shouldn't have over reacted."

"It's fine," Draco kissed her gently, "I would fight over me too."

Ginny scoffed, "You're so big headed."

"My heads not the only big thing," Draco smirked down at her.

Ginny grinned and said, "Come on, stud, dinner's going to start soon."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A few weeks later Ginny packed her files into her bag and locked her office before turning to Julie and saying, "Did you finish those files I gave you this morning."

"Of course," Julie handed the files to Ginny and said, "Have a good weekend."

"You too, Julie," Ginny started tucking the files into her bag, "Do you have any plans?"

"Actually, yeah," Julie smiled, a blush spread across her cheeks, "Um, I have a date with Harry Potter tonight."

"Really?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Julie's smile spread into a grin, "I really like him and he asked me out last week."

"That's great," Ginny said, genuinely happy for the other woman, "I hope you have a great time."

"Thanks," Julie smiled and said, "Tell your fiancé I say hi."

"Ok," Ginny smiled before flooing home. The sight that greeted her made her eyebrows rise and she asked, "What's going on?"

Draco and Pansy looked up at Ginny from the kitchen table. Pansy was practically lying across the table, her breasts falling out of the tank top that barely covered her body. Draco was sitting opposite from her, looking through contracts. Draco stood up calmly and said, "Hey love, how was work?"

He kissed her gently, but Ginny pulled away quickly and repeated, "What's going on?"

"Draco and I were just going over some contracts," Pansy stood up smoothly. She was wearing a short black skirt that came close to exposing her backside.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, feigning interest. She glanced at the clock, "Well, it's almost six, you should probably be heading home."

"Of course," Pansy said bitterly. Turning to Draco she said, "I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Ok," Draco was staring at Ginny, puzzled. Pansy, obviously annoyed that Draco wasn't paying attention to her, gave Ginny a dirty look before apparating away.

As soon as she was gone Ginny spun on Draco and said, "What was she doing here?"

"We had to do some work," Draco protested, "Why are you freaking out about this?"

"Draco, this is our home!" Ginny yelled. "We live here together and you just bring that- that- woman into our home! How could you do that?"

"Ginny, we were doing business!" Draco yelled back, "I don't know what the problem is. You bring your colleagues over all the time!"

"Yeah, but the difference is that I don't have a sexual history with the people I bring over!" Ginny yelled. Draco opened his mouth to yell back when the fire flared up and Julie stumbled through, sobbing. "Julie, what happened?" Ginny grabbed the woman and pulled her to the couch, "Are you ok?"

"I-It's Harry," Julie sobbed, "H-He stood me up a-and when I w-went to see him, h-he yelled at me about h-how he only a-asked me out t-to make you jealous."

"What?" Ginny asked, "How could he do that to you?" Julie only shook her head, wiping tears off her cheeks. "I'm going to go see him."

"You're what?" Draco asked, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to go put Harry in his place," Ginny said firmly, "He needs to understand that I'm never going to be with him and he needs to let me go."

"Ginny, don't go," Draco demanded, "He only used Julie to get your attention and if you go, he'll be getting what he wanted."

"Don't tell me what to do," Ginny wrenched her arm out of his grasp. He glared at her as she took a large handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire before flooing to Harry's house.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

When she got back to the apartment later that night she found Julie asleep on the couch, covered in blankets and snoring quietly. Ginny sighed and walked back into the bedroom. Draco glanced up at her as she entered, but then looked back down at his book, not saying anything.

"I see Julie finally calmed down," Ginny said, pulling her jacket off.

"Yep," Draco said quietly.

Ginny quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, "I told Harry off."

"That's good," Draco said, uninterested.

"I know you're upset with me," Ginny said quietly, "and I'm sorry, but I had to go see Harry. He's not going to leave me alone unless I get him to understand that I don't want him."

"Ginny," Draco slammed his book down, "You're being stupid. He wants your attention and he'll do anything to get it. You're being an idiot because you keep playing into his traps. He's not going to let you go until you let him go." He turned out the light and rolled away from her.

Ginny gaped into the dark for a few minutes before shaking her head and curling up in bed. That night she didn't sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A few weeks later, things were still tense between Draco and Ginny, that's why she hesitated before shaking him gently and whispering "Draco."

"Hm?" he groaned, shifting in bed.

"Draco, love," Ginny sat next to him and touched his shoulder gently.

He sighed and slowly rolled over, "Ginny?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "I'm sorry it's late, but I need you to wake up."

He took a deep breath and pulled himself up into a sitting position, "Did you just get home from your parents?"

"Yeah," she repeated, "It went pretty late."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Everything's fine," Ginny smiled, "I just needed to talk to you."

"Ok," Draco's eyes finally focused on her, "Go ahead."

"Well," Ginny started, "I got an owl this morning from St. Mungo's."

"I thought you said everything's ok," Draco said, yawning.

"It's true," Ginny smiled, "I had an appointment a few days ago and they just wanted to write to me about my results."

"And everything's fine," he said, "Good, now, let's go to bed."

"No," she said, "There was an abnormality."

"I thought you said everything's ok!" Draco repeated, slapping his hands over his eyes, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Draco," Ginny said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Draco sat up straighter, "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, tears welling in her eyes, "We're having a baby."

A smile spread across his face, "Oh, God, Ginny," he pulled her into his arms, "That's great!"

"I'm so glad you're happy," Ginny said, wiping away her tears. "I was so scared that you wouldn't want to have a baby. We're still so young, but I'm so happy. I've always wanted a baby, but I never knew if you wanted a family. I mean, I know we grew up in completely different situations. I have a huge family and you don't, but I-I, I didn't know what you wanted-,"

"Ginny," Draco said, looking her straight in the eye, "Shut up." She laughed and sniffed through her tears. He smiled and stroked her cheek gently, "I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you," Ginny hugged him tightly, "and I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you about Harry. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Draco hugged her to him, "We have more important things to think about now."

"I love you," Ginny smiled up at him and kissed him for the first time in weeks.

"Ginny," Draco looked down at his hands for a second, "My life is perfect."

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"We we have the perfect lives," Draco said, near whisper, "We're going to get married and we're having a baby. This is perfect." Ginny smiled and nodded before kissing him deeply. He was right, life was perfect.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Review!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I've had a lot of time on my hands lately so I've added quite a few chapters today. Please review!! I've made a pact to myself that I'm not putting up the next chapter until I get some more reviews please! I love writing this story, and I love the reviews I've been getting, but I need to know if all of you love the story too!!

Chapter 15

"Draco," Draco started with surprise as Luna fell through the fireplace in his office.

"Luna?" Draco asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"You need to come to St. Mungo's. Now." Luna took a deep breath, "I don't have much time to explain now, but Ginny collapsed at work this morning. They have me as her emergency contact so I got there as soon as I was told. They still haven't figured out what's wrong."

As Luna was talking, Draco was pulling his jacket on. When she finished talking he said, "Ok, let's go." They flooed to St. Mungo's and Draco immediately ran to the front desk, "I need to know where Ginny Weasley is."

"I'm sorry sir, I can only give that information to her family," the nurse said.

"I'm her fiancé!" Draco exclaimed, "If you look in her file you'll see that we were here two weeks ago for a checkup. She's pregnant."

"Oh, yes," the nurse said, "She's in the emergency ward, room sixty five."

"Thank you," Draco ran from the desk and practically sprinted down the hall, Luna running behind him. As he ran down the hall he kept note of the door numbers. Fifty nine, sixty one, sixty three. He dodged a nurse before taking a sharp turn into Ginny's room. Ginny was sitting up in bed staring out the window when Draco barged in. "Ginny," he gasped for air, "Are," gasp, "you," another gasp, "ok?"

"They haven't told me anything yet," Ginny said, surprised at his sudden entrance, "Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah," Draco sighed and flopped down in a chair, "I came as soon as Luna told me."

Luna was standing in the doorway, chest heaving, "Ginny, your fiancé runs really fast."

When Draco finally caught his breath he leaned forward and tucked a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "What happened, love?"

"I don't really remember," Ginny said, "But I was feeling strange this morning. Remember?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. That morning Ginny had mentioned that she felt different.

"Well, I felt that like that the whole day, and then this afternoon I had to hurry from one meeting to another," Ginny paused and then turned to face Draco, "That's the last thing I remember."

"It's ok," he stood up and kissed her forehead gently, "Everything will be fine. I'm going to go find a doctor." He walked out and caught a nurse who was walking past. "Excuse me; do you know when a doctor is coming to see my fiancé?"

"I think he's coming now," the nurse pointed to a man walking towards them, "That's him."

"Thank you," Draco gave her a small smile before approaching the doctor. "Are you Ginny Weasley's doctor?"

"Yes," the doctor said cautiously, "Why?"

"I'm her fiancé, Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are," said the doctor quietly, "I didn't know you're her fiancé."

"Well, I am," Draco smiled, "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Actually, I was just coming to see you with the results of the tests we were doing," the doctor said, flipping through his files. "Would you like to sit down?" Draco followed the doctor to an old blue couch in one of the waiting rooms. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, we did a series of tests," the doctor started. Draco braced himself for the worst.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Luna was sitting next Ginny, playing with her hair, saying, "No, I haven't told Howard anything about me being a witch, but I'm sure he suspects something. I mean, I made him close his eyes to go to the Ministry Halloween Ball and he caught sight of my pensive yesterday."

"Ginny," Draco's voice cracked. The woman turned to face him and Luna, seeing the look on his face, squeezed Ginny's hand and left.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed. His long legs still reached the floor, but he looked so weak, so pale. He took Ginny's hand in his and said, "The doctor told me the results of your tests."

"And?"

"And," he looked her in the eye and sighed, "We lost the baby."

"No," Ginny whispered. Her eyes filled with tears and she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he started crying as well. He made her lean forward and he scooted in behind her before pulling her into his arms. A sob escaped her lips and her body trembled against his.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, burying her face in his chest. He held her tightly, trying to take some of the pain away from her, but he knew he couldn't help. She had convinced herself that it was her fault and he couldn't fix that.

Ginny finally stopped sobbing and fell into silence. They sat together for hours in silence. He wasn't sure what to say to her or if he should say anything at all.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Draco, are you ok? What's wrong?" Luna hurried around him, trying to pull towels over him and dry him off. His wet clothes dripped onto the carpet and created puddles. "Draco, say something," Luna insisted, "What happened?"

"It's Ginny," Draco said, his voice cracking.

"What happened?" Luna made him sit down on the couch and then hurried into the kitchen to make him tea. "Is she ok?"

"No," Draco sounded utterly hopeless, "The doctors let me take her home a week ago and she's just been sitting in bed. She doesn't go to work she doesn't do anything. She just sits in bed and stares at the wall. I tried to bring the TV in our bedroom and I've bought her new books, but she just sits there." He took the mug Luna handed him, "I'm scared Luna."

"Is she ok medically?" Luna sat next to him.

"Yes, the doctors said she was fine," Draco sighed and then took a sip of his tea, "but emotionally," he paused, "I don't know. She was so happy about being a mother. She was ready and now," he shrugged, "I don't know what to do."

"Draco, give her time," Luna said quietly, "She lost her baby-,"

"I lost a baby too!" Draco interrupted, "Yeah, I wasn't carrying the child, but it was mine too!"

"I know," Luna said, trying to calm him down, "I know, Draco, but Ginny is an emotional person. She always has been and she always will be. Things have always hit her harder than they've hit other people."

"I know," Draco thought for a second then said, "When my cat died Ginny cried for days."

"See?" Luna asked, "And that was just a cat, this is a baby."

"Ok," Draco sighed, "But can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes."

"Would you come see her?" Draco asked. Luna started to shake her head and Draco said, "Please Luna, I don't know what else to do. She's stopped talking to me and there are days she won't even look at me."

Luna thought for a moment and then said, "Ok, I'll be there tomorrow."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Thank you for coming," Draco said, "It really means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Luna hugged him, "She'll be fine; don't worry."

"Yeah," Draco nodded and let Luna floo away before meandering back to the bedroom. He knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey Ginny, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Ginny said blankly.

Draco climbed in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him. She let him get close to her, but didn't respond to the light kisses he trailed down her shoulder. He pushed her sleeve down and said, "I've missed you lately."

"Yeah," Ginny said unenthusiastically.

"Come on," Draco tried to turn her to face him. He tried to kiss her, but she yanked away from him and curled up on the edge of the bed, far away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I just lost a baby. I'm not really in the mood to create another one," Ginny snapped.

"I lost a baby too!" Draco insisted, "I understand it's hard for you Ginny, but it's hard for me too. Do you know how much I wanted a baby? I've always wanted to have children with you and we finally had one, but somehow it didn't work out and now we have nothing. Ginny, we have nothing but each other and I wish you would stop pulling away from me because I really think I, of all people, can help you through this!"

Ginny sighed and rolled back into his arms before saying, "You're right Draco, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Draco said, "It's not your fault. This is just something we need to go through together."

"You're right," Ginny repeated. She kissed Draco deeply and smiled for the first time, "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again and pulled her closer to him.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her from across the table.

"Nothing," Ginny said quietly before falling back into silence.

"Something is wrong, Ginny, I'm not stupid," Draco insisted.

"Harry proposed to me today," Ginny said bluntly, setting her fork down on the table.

Draco stared at her, shocked, and then asked, "What did you say?"

"I said no of course," Ginny said blatantly.

"Have you decided on a date for our wedding?" he asked cautiously.

"No," she mumbled.

"Ginny, I don't get it. We've been engaged for almost a year. When are you going to get over your fear and tell your family about us!" he demanded.

"Draco, you don't understand!" she protested.

"Yes, I do understand Ginny, I was just as terrified to tell my parents, but they've handled it just fine," Draco said, "Would you like to go to the Burrow and have your mum catch us shagging? Would that make it easier for you?" Ginny glared at him, threw her napkin on the table and stomped upstairs. Draco ran after her saying, "What is it? Why are you so scared to tell them?"

"It's-," Ginny started, but cut herself off, "It's nothing."

"Tell me," Draco insisted as he followed Ginny into their bedroom, "Tell me why you've worked for years to hide our relationship! Tell me why you've used Luna as an excuse and why you can't work up the courage to let me curse Harry for ever coming near you!"

"Because," she screamed, tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed, "Because I know that they won't love you as much as I do."

He took a step away from her. She stared at him as he backed away, her shoulders trembling. Finally he said, "So that's what this is all about."

"W-what?" she sniffed, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"You're scared because you know that I'm not good enough for you," he stated.

"No, that's not what I said," Ginny said quickly, "It's my family-,"

"Yeah, but you know it too Ginny," Draco snapped, "I grew up under the Dark Lord. I tormented your family and friends all through school. I helped Snape kill Dumbledore. I did a lot of bad things Ginny, I never deserved you."

He turned away and started to walk out but Ginny chased after him grabbing his arm and saying, "No, Draco, that's not it!"

"No, I get it," Draco said, pulling his arm out of her grasp, "It's that you're ashamed of me, right?" When she didn't answer he yelled, "Right?!" The look in her eyes told him that he was right. He turned away from her, obviously trying to hide the coming of tears. After a minute he seemed to harden and he turned back to Ginny, a few tears lingering on his cheeks, "Fine. I'm leaving. Stay as long as you want, but I won't be back until you're gone."

"No," she tried to run after him and grab him, but he would pull away from her. It wasn't until he got to the fire that her sobs started again and she screamed, "No! Draco!" but he was gone. She fell into a heap in front of the fireplace, weeping and screaming at the top of her lungs. She screamed for him to come back to her, she screamed for hours, but he didn't come back. Finally, after her voice was reduced to a small scratch she just lay, waiting.

She waited for days, either curled up on the couch or on the floor in front of the fireplace. She didn't dare travel far from the room in case he came back for even a second. She didn't want to miss him. The days turned to weeks and when the start of week three rolled around she lost her last bit of hope. Dry sobs accompanied her as she packed her things. They only had one copy of their photo album; why would they have needed two? They were planning on spending the rest of their lives together. She took only one picture from the book; the first picture ever taken of them together. It was the day Luna found out they were together.

Ginny tried to hold in her tears as she pulled her bag down the stairs and to the fireplace where she took one last look at the mansion, turned her back on all the memories, and flooed to Luna's house.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Luna set a glass of water on the bedside table and then sat next to Ginny who had curled up into a ball and buried her face into the pillow. "Drink, Ginny," Luna ordered, "You've been crying for days, you need to stay hydrated or you're going to get sick. Ginny didn't move and didn't say anything. Luna sighed and said, "Please, Ginny, you're being ridiculous. You had one fight. Yes, this is your first big fight with Draco, but you two love each other, you'll work it out."

"No, we won't," Ginny said, sitting up quickly and surprising Luna. "You don't get it Luna. I practically told him that I'm ashamed of him because he's a Malfoy."

Luna sighed, "Ginny, you really need to contact him."

"I can't Luna," Ginny said, "He hates me."

"You have too!" Luna yelled.

"Why are you pressing this?" Ginny asked.

"Because of this," Luna exclaimed and thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet into Ginny's hands.

Ginny's eyes opened wide when she read the headline.

_**Draco Malfoy and Olivia Fox Announce Engagement**_

_The Malfoy family announced the surprise engagement of their son Draco to Olivia Fox, daughter of David and Chelsea Fox. The Fox family is a prominent family in magical society, alongside the Malfoys. Following the sudden engagement, the wedding will also be soon, Chelsea Fox announced. They plan on holding the wedding on the Malfoy Estates later this month._

Ginny gasped for air, pulling herself out of bed. She ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She curled up on the floor, sobbing and gasping for air. Luna joined Ginny in the bathroom, sat on the floor and pulled Ginny into her arms, letting the weeping girl cry against her shoulder.

Three days later Ginny Weasley was engaged to Harry Potter.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ginny, you look gorgeous!" Molly exclaimed as she walked into Ginny's bedroom.

"Thanks mum," Ginny said, kissing Molly on the cheek and then moving back to stand in front of the mirror. Her wedding dress was simple. It was white and sleeveless with a basic neckline. The train was short, so was the veil, but Luna had done some sparkling details along the neckline.

"Gin, are you ready?" Luna asked, poking her head into the doorway.

"Yeah," Ginny adjusted her dress one last time before saying, "I'll see you out there mum."

"Ok," Molly kissed Ginny on the cheek, "Good luck." She left, leaving Ginny and Luna alone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luna asked quietly, touching Ginny's arm.

"Yes," Ginny said casually, "Why wouldn't I want to do this?"

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed, "You don't love Harry!"

"So?" Ginny snapped, "Who else am I going to marry? Draco doesn't want me Luna. It's time to accept that fact. Now, can I go get married?" Luna let go of Ginny's arm and shrugged before walking out. Ginny took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A small part of Ginny's heart told her that it was all a dream, that at any moment she would wake up and find Draco lying next to her. That part of her heart hoped that it was all a trick or that Draco would come and fight for her, but he never did. Every morning Ginny woke up, not next to Draco, but next to Harry and every morning her heart broke again.

There were small joys in life. She got a promotion, she and Harry bought a cat, and Luna and Howard got married, but a cloud followed Ginny everywhere she went.

Her first pregnancy with Harry terrified her. After losing her first baby, she was convinced that she would lose the second baby too, or that something would go wrong. The idea of telling Harry why she was scared was preposterous, if she told him about her previous miscarriage, she'd have to tell him about Draco as well.

The rare occasion that she saw Draco threw her into a depression that lasted weeks. The one time she was hospitalized for the depression the doctors said it was something normal during pregnancy, but Luna knew the truth. Luna would visit Ginny every day and do her best to protect Ginny from the horrors of the outside world. There were rumors of Draco's father dying and rumors of him cheating on his wife, but Luna knew that that was the last thing Ginny wanted to hear.

When James was born, Ginny learned to love again. Not in the way she loved Draco, of course not, she would never love anyone the way she love Draco, but in the innocent way. She could watch James for hours, even if he was just sleeping, and she would finally smile again.

Her second pregnancy was easier. Although it had been over two years since she'd last spoken to Draco, he was constantly on her mind. Ginny would sit up late at night, terrified. She was terrified that she had lost the love of her life and that she would never see him again.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Ginevera, _

_Under normal circumstances I would never write to you. Your relationship with my son was always a secret and though I knew, I felt bad that your family didn't. But at this moment I feel it's necessary for me to write and ask for help. I'm not sure what to do. I, nor Draco, have had contact with you in years, but I'm in desperate need of your help. As you may have heard Draco's wife Olivia passed away yesterday morning giving birth to their son. Draco has pulled away from me. I am frightened for my son and our grandson. Please, if you could come to the Manor as soon as possible, I would be in debt to you._

_-Narcissa Malfoy_

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Come on, come on," Ginny mumbled, rubbing her hands together and attempting to snuggle deeper into her down coat. It was nearly the middle of January and although fear coursed through her veins, she was still shivering from the cold.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the front door opened and Narcissa pulled Ginny inside saying, "Oh, come in dear. I'm so sorry for the wait, sometimes I hate Draco's house. I always seem to get lost in it."

Ginny sighed in relief as the door shut behind her and the warm air wrapped itself around her body. "Its fine," she said quietly, "How is he doing?"

Narcissa sighed. She looked older than Ginny had ever seen her, "He hasn't spoken a word to me. He hasn't even named his son." She dipped her head, obviously trying to hide her tears. Sniffling she said, "I'm sorry we had to bother you, but we didn't know who else to ask for help."

"Its fine," Ginny repeated, she hung her coat up and touched Narcissa's shoulder gently, "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, in his chambers," Narcissa said quietly, "I can take you there."

"It's ok," Ginny said, "I know where to go."

Narcissa was obviously trying hard to not make a sound of disapproval, but the look on her face said it all, "Can I get the house elves to bring anything up to you? Perhaps some tea or something?" She touched Ginny's overlarge stomach and said, "How many months?"

"Six," Ginny said, "He'll be about the same age as Draco's son. No tea please, I'm fine thanks."

"Ok, you head on up."

"Thanks," Ginny took Narcissa's hand and said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Narcissa nodded, but didn't say anything before walking away, leaving Ginny to walk up to the fourth floor on her own. Ginny tried to ignore the memories that tugged at her from the walls. Turning onto the second floor she smiled and touched the banister. There, over in the far corner of the balcony she and Draco had made love for the first time in this house, only days after Draco had purchased it. And there, on the third floor, in that window seat Draco had brought her breakfast later that year, on a freezing January morning, and she had sat in only his button up black shirt and let him feed her.

The fourth floor, however, brought memories she didn't want to keep. Memories of that horrible fight, but she pushed past them and into Draco's chambers. His chambers here were much different than those at Malfoy Manor. Here they were bigger and fancier and they didn't hold as much of him as the others did. These held another presence, Olivia's presence. Her presence seemed to wash away all of the happy memories Ginny associated with these rooms; all the naked mornings and long weekends she had spent there.

Draco sat at his desk, turned away from her, scribbling harshly on a piece of parchment. The sound of the door slamming shut made him snap, "Mother, I'm fine. I'm not hungry, I don't want tea, get out."

"I-I'm not your mother," Ginny said quietly.

Draco whipped around and stared at her before hissing, "What are you doing here?" The anger in his eyes terrified her. His normally smooth features seemed more angled, more devilish.

"Your mother owled me," Ginny said, trying to sound fearless, "She's worried about you. She asked me for help."

"Get. Out." He hissed, anger and hatred filling his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Ginny worked up all the courage she could muster and stubbornly said, "No."

Draco stood up so fast that his chair crashed to the ground, making Ginny flinch. He swiftly approached Ginny and painfully grabbed her shoulders making her want to whimper. She pushed aside the pain and stared into his eyes. Slowly, very slowly the hard cover melted and his whole figure seemed to collapse until he was hanging onto her for support, sobbing into her shoulder.

Carefully she helped him to the couch where she wrapped her arms around him and let him curl against her like a small child. She didn't try to calm him down, didn't try to make him feel better, she only allowed him to get it all out. He had obviously been bottling up his feelings for days; he couldn't show his parents how he was feeling, that wasn't the Malfoy way.

"God, Ginny," he wept, "How could I let this happen to her? She's gone and now her son is going to grow up without a mother."

Ginny didn't say anything, just cradled him in her arms, not minding that his tears soaked through her shirt or that her leg had fallen asleep minutes ago. He buried his face into her leg and lay face down, his body trembling.

After a while Draco seemed to calm down and soon he rolled over so he was using her lap for a pillow. She stroked his hair gently, watching tears pool in his eyes and then stream gracefully down his cheeks. They sat in silence until Draco whispered, "You didn't have to come."

"Yes, I did," Ginny whispered back, looking down into his eyes. He stared at her questioningly until she sighed and said, "I know it's been years since I've seen you, but," she looked at her hands, "I'll always care about you, Draco."

"Well, thanks," he said weakly.

"Anytime," she said, smiling softly.

"I-I," he mumbled, "I can't raise a child by myself. How am I supposed to do this Ginny?"

"You can raise a child and you're going to raise a child," she said firmly, "You're his father and you need to take care of him."

"But-," Draco started.

Ginny put her hand over his mouth, "Listen to me Draco. It doesn't matter if you think you can or can't do this, and it doesn't matter if you want or don't want to. You have to. He's your son." She took her hand away and watched him carefully.

He took a deep breath and said quietly, "His name is Scorpio."

Smiling, Ginny took his hand and said, "Can I see him?"

Draco led Ginny out of his chambers and to the next room. The room was painted a deep blue, an uncommon color in Malfoy homes, with white furniture and frilly white curtains. Ginny immediately walked over to the crib and peeked in. "Oh, God, Draco, he's beautiful."

"Yeah," Draco was still standing in the doorway.

"Come here," Ginny walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the crib. Scorpio, as if sensing that this was the right moment, yawned, stretched and slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at Ginny and Draco before holding up one of his small hands. Impulsively Ginny held out her finger allowing the baby to grasp it gently. After a minute Ginny reached in and pulled Scorpio into her arms and cradled him. He was surprisingly calm, snuggling against her.

Ginny smiled up at Draco and said, "Take him." She held the baby to Draco who shrank away, tucking his arms behind his back.

"No, you can keep him," he said shakily, "I've never held a baby."

"Draco, grow up," Ginny pushed Scorpio into Draco's arms.

Draco held the boy awkwardly, his arms stretched out in front of him. Ginny sighed and rearranged them so the baby was cradled against Draco's chest. After a while Draco relaxed and stared continuously down at his son.

Ginny watched them avidly. Draco had grown up in the years since she'd seen him. It had been what, three years? Four? She couldn't remember. His face had matured, naturally, he was almost twenty six. Most things about him were the same, but older. His hair was still quite thick and smooth and his chest and arms will still toned. Thankfully he hadn't started losing hair or gaining weight like most men did as they got older. He looked up at Ginny, and she smiled at him carefully. His eyes hadn't changed at all. They were still the perfect clear blue that they'd always been.

Glancing at her watch Ginny said, "Draco, I need to go. Harry is alone with our son and God knows if James is still alive."

"Well, thank you for coming," Draco said quietly, "I really do appreciate it."

"Your welcome," Ginny smiled at him. She approached him and looked down at Scorpio, "Goodbye little guy. Be good." Her eyes dragged up to Draco's face and she said, near whispered, "It's really good to see you again." He nodded and smiled. A debate raged in her head and finally she leaned up and kissed his cheek swiftly. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," and she hurried out of the room. A quick goodbye to Narcissa and then Ginny flooed back home.

Ginny collapsed against the wall in her living room, panting for air while her stomach did cartwheels. That house, his smell, everything seemed to take over her mind and the only thing she wanted to do was jump him. If she hadn't left when she had it was very likely that she would be naked in Draco's bed right now.

Harry walked into the room carrying James, "Are you ok honey?"

"W-what?" Ginny stuttered, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, looking worried. "How is your mum?"

"My what?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry, confused.

"Your mum," he said slowly. He put a hand on her forehead, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh, yeah, my mum," she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "She's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Why?"

He pulled his hand away, "You don't have a fever, but you're acting strange."

"I'm fine," she repeated briskly, "How's James?"

"He's fine," Harry handed James to Ginny as she stood up, "I was just getting ready to put him to bed."

"Right," Ginny looked at him from under her lashes, "We can put him to bed and then go to bed ourselves?" The fire running through her veins was making her put out more than she usually did.

Harry looked at her, surprised and then stuttered, "Um, uh, yeah, sure."

"Great," Ginny kissed him deeply, "I'll meet you in our room."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Luna," Ginny whispered. Luna didn't look up from her work, "Pst, Luna!"

Luna finally looked up, confused, "Ginny?"

"Shh!" Ginny insisted, looking around.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"Come here," Ginny hissed, gesturing.

Luna sighed and dropped down on her hands and knees to join Ginny under a desk, "Why are we under this desk?"

"Because I don't want him to see me," Ginny whispered.

"You can stop whispering, nobody is going to hear us under this desk," Luna pointed out, "And he won't see you, he took two weeks off to mourn the death of his wife and to be with his son."

"Really?" Ginny whispered. Luna gave her a look and Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Luna said, "but why did you show up at my office? You never come to my office."

"Well usually your boss, my ex fiancé, works here too," Ginny said pointedly, "But this was too important, I have to talk to you now."

"Can it wait an hour?" Luna asked, "I go on my lunch break then."

"No, it can't wait," Ginny insisted.

"Fine," Luna huffed, "Come on." She crawled out from under the desk, ignoring the strange looks from the other people in the office. Ginny followed suit and the two women walked into a break room. Luna shut the door behind them and gestured for Ginny to sit down. "Now, what's going on?"

"I saw him," Ginny said.

"Draco?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, taking a deep breath. "His mum owled me and I went over there to talk to him. We actually talked. We sat in the same room and held each other. He sobbed into my shoulder." Her eyes finally connected with Luna's, "I've never been so," Ginny paused to search for words, "turned on."

"Seriously?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ginny groaned, "I went home and practically jumped Harry. He was shocked."

"I can imagine," Luna said.

"What have you heard about him?"

"Who? Draco?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded furiously and Luna sighed, "All I've heard is that he's taken time off to spend with his son." Luna shrugged, "There are rumors of a second wife already in the picture, but who knows."

"A second wife?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Luna said glancing worriedly at Ginny, "Someone in the Finances Department said they saw him yesterday in London with a snobby looking woman."

"Shit," Ginny mumbled, glancing down at her watch, "Luna I have to get to work, can we talk more about this later?" Luna nodded, still looking concerned. "Thanks." Ginny hugged Luna quickly and hurried out.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What am I doing here?" Ginny muttered to herself. She was sitting alone in a dusty old café in a hidden corner of downtown London. The windows were covered by thick curtains even though it was one of the few sunny February days and the lights were dimmed, throwing shadows over the walls. Draco sure knew how to pick secret meeting places.

She had received his owl a few days earlier:

_Ginny,_

_It was wonderful to see you again. I would love to meet with you sometime this week. I'd like to hear about your life and ask you a few questions about raising children. If you are willing to meet with me, does next Thursday at 3:00 sound ok? I know a little café, The Fig Tree, in downtown London that we could meet at._

_I hope to hear from you soon,  
-Draco_

She had immediately replied with her consent and he'd sent her directions to the café. After being nervous all day she finally worked up the courage to come only to find that she was over a half an hour early. The tapping of her fingers rang out through the empty room and the waiter looked over at her, irritated, but Ginny ignored the old woman and continued with her tapping.

Finally, after many long minutes of thought Ginny stood up and murmured, "Fuck, I can't believe I'm here, I should go." She walked to the door and reached out for the handle when it swung open.

Draco stared down at her surprised and then said, "I hope you weren't leaving."

"Um, no," Ginny stuttered, "Not leaving, no. I was," she paused, "getting some air."

"Oh, well, would you like me to join you outside?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"No, I'm fine," Ginny said quickly, "Let's sit down."

Draco gestured to a table and Ginny sat down. He sat down across from her and waved over a waiter. When the woman came over Draco immediately said, "Coffee, black."

"Um, do you have any herbal tea?" Ginny asked. The woman nodded and Ginny said, "I'll have that then." The woman jotted down their orders and then walked back behind the counter. Ginny turned to Draco and asked slowly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Draco said, sitting back in his chair, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Ginny nodded gently, "How's Scorpio?"

Draco shrugged, "He's a baby. I feed him, change him, clean him and he seems to be happy."

"Draco, there's more to raising a child than taking care of it," Ginny said quietly.

"I know," Draco insisted, "That's why I wanted to meet with you. I'm having a really hard time Ginny."

"I understand," Ginny said quietly, "Really, I do, Draco, but in time you'll get the hang of it."

"I don't know," he said, wringing his hands, "Ginny, I can't seem to do anything right." He sighed, "Scorpio is usually calm and quiet, but there are times when he just won't be quiet and he won't calm down and I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Draco," Ginny grabbed his hand from across the table, "Scorpio will be fine, he's acting like every baby does. You have to learn to love him and to hold him. It will take time, but you'll get it, trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Draco asked, looking up at her.

"Because," Ginny smiled at him, "I know you Draco and I know the love you have in your heart, you just have to learn to give it to your son."

Draco nodded and took a sip of his coffee before asking, "So, tell me, what have you been doing these past years?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The next few months were a sort of heaven for Ginny. She met regularly with Draco to discuss what was happening with his son. He was so lost, so confused. The pained expression in his eyes seemed to dim the more they met, but the despair never faltered, never faded. He didn't return to work for months after Scorpio was born. He didn't trust anyone with his son.

One evening Ginny and Harry were sitting together on the couch when an owl fluttered in the window and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap. She read it quickly and then jumped up, "Harry, I have to go, it's an emergency, I'll be back in a little bit."

Ginny ran out of the fireplace and into Draco's front hall where he met her saying, "I don't know what to do, I can't figure it out. I can't do this Ginny, help me!"

"Where is he?" Ginny said calmly, trying not to panic.

"Upstairs in the nursery," Draco said, heading towards the stairs. Ginny followed as fast as she could. She hadn't been in the nursery since Draco had redone it. The walls were now a nice bright yellow and bordered in balloon wall paper. Stuffed animals were piled up everywhere and clean diapers were scattered around the room. Toys were flung across the room which was a complete disaster area. Ginny was surprised. Draco, who was usually neat and organized, looked like he was about to drop dead.

Trying not to giggle Ginny made her way to the crib where Scorpio lay shrieking and throwing a temper tantrum. Sighing Ginny touched his forehead gently and said, "Draco he has a fever, I need to cast some healing charms on him, ok?" Draco nodded, his eyes locked on his son. Ginny pulled out her wand and started muttering charms. When she finished, Scorpio was sleeping quietly, his arms wrapped around a small stuffed bear.

Ginny turned to Draco and asked, "Did you pay attention to what I did? You'll need to know basic healing so you can take care of him in the future."

"Yes, I remember we learned those charms at Hogwarts," Draco sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, "God, this is the first time he's been quiet in days. Thank you." He smiled down at Ginny, "Would you like some tea?"

Glancing at the sleeping baby Ginny said, "Yeah, tea would be great."

As they made their way down to the kitchen Draco said, "All the house elves left days ago, they couldn't stand the screaming, so I'll have to make it myself. I can't guarantee it will be any good."

"Its fine," Ginny said, slowly sitting down at the dining table.

"When are you supposed to give birth?" Draco asked quietly, tapping his wand against two mugs of water, making them boil.

"Two weeks," Ginny said, sighing, "I feel like I'm going to explode. Even with my other son, I never felt this huge."

Draco smiled and said, "Olivia was miserable her last month of pregnancy. She would always say she felt bloated and poofy like a bubble."

"It's one of the downfalls of being pregnant," Ginny said, trying to adjust herself and get comfortable, "Sometimes I hate Harry for doing this to me."

Laughing Draco said, "One morning Olivia woke me up at two thirty and screamed at me for an hour about how it was my fault she had to have a baby. We had to replace some of our good china after that night."

Ginny laughed and took a sip of her tea and said, "My mum used to say that by time she had Fred and George my father had learned to stay far away from her in her last months of pregnancy."

Draco took a seat next to her and said, "My mum swears she never saw my father during her pregnancy. I'm not surprised."

Ginny smiled, "I like your mum." Draco smiled back, but didn't say anything. They sipped in silence until she said, "I should probably be going soon. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just go to sleep," he said, "I haven't slept in days."

"Could you help me up?" she asked, attempting to push herself up.

"Sure," Draco quickly offered her his hand and helped pull her up. Even the innocent contact made Ginny's head spin and she almost tipped over. Draco grabbed her, trying to steady her, but only managed to pull her closer to him. He stared down into her eyes before croaking, "Ginny?"

"Yeah," she whispered back, trying to resist the urge to pull him even closer to her.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco leaned down and kissed her deeply. Relieved, Ginny grabbed his shoulders, silently begging for more. It had been ages since Harry had kissed her like this, not to mention Draco was much better at it. He quickly had her pinned to the wall, touching every inch of her. She moaned, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Within seconds he pulled away from her and yelled, "Fuck!" before slamming his fist down on the table and leaning against the opposite wall. "This isn't fair Ginny," he said quietly.

"I know," she whispered.

"No, you don't know," he insisted, "You don't know what it's like for me. I made the stupid mistake of leaving you. I married a woman I barely knew because I was stubborn. I have a baby and it's not with you. You have no idea how much I wish that baby," he pointed at her overlarge stomach, "was _mine_!" Ginny stared at him blankly until he walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders saying, "Please, Ginny, say something."

"We can't do this right now," she said near whisper.

"We'll never be able to do this," he sighed, dropping his head against her shoulder.

"No, we'll be able to talk about this, just not now," he looked up at her and her eyes finally focused on his, "My water just broke."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I just started school again, after a few years of not studying, so I'm not updating as frequently, but I'm still writing this story! I will try to update at least once or twice a week.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"God, Ginny, he's beautiful," Luna cradled the baby in her arms.

"Thanks," Ginny said, sleepily. "Have you see James and Harry?"

"Yeah, they're on their way up," Luna stroked Ginny's hair gently. "They ran into Ron and Hermione on their way out."

"Hm," Ginny moaned quietly, "Can you tell them I love them? I need to go to sleep."

"Ok," Luna smiled and Ginny closed her eyes to drift off to sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

She slowly aroused from sleep and groaned before rolling over. It took a moment for her to realize what she was looking at, but when it hit her she sat up and mumbled, "Draco?" He was asleep in the chair next to her bed, slumped down with his hair hanging over his eyes. After clearing her throat she repeated, "Draco?"

He started awake and grunted, "Ginny?"

"Yeah," she leaned over and touched his hand gently, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok," he said sleepily.

"I'm doing fine, love," Ginny smiled, "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I had to come," Draco yawned, "I was worried. After all, the last woman I knew who gave birth, died."

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said sheepishly, "I forgot."

"So you're ok?" he asked, sitting up straighter and combing his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him, "Don't worry."

"And the baby?" he asked.

"He's fine too," she smiled. He yawned again and she squeezed his hand, "You should go home, you need to get some sleep."

"Right," he stood up. He started to leave the room, but then hesitated before saying, "Let me know when you have some free time, ok? I'd," he paused, "I'd like to see you."

"Ok," Ginny nodded in agreement. Draco gave her a soft smile and left with a flick of his cloak. He always knew how to make dramatic exits. Ginny rested her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She wasn't able to go to sleep because suddenly the door opened. Thinking it was Draco again she asked, "Back so soon?"

"Well, I haven't been to see you since this morning," Harry said sheepishly from the door.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny opened her eyes and sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he kissed her gently and then sat down in the chair that Draco had occupied just moments before, "Our bed isn't the same when you're not in it." Ginny smiled and Harry added, "And I wanted to bring you these." He held out a large bag of Molly Weasley's chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks!" Ginny eagerly took them from him and wasted no time in putting one in her mouth. The food at St. Mungo's was horrible.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she repeated for the third time that evening, "How are you? How's James?"

"I'm ok," Harry shrugged, "You know how life is. Things get stressful." He sighed, "James is fine. I dropped him at your mum's house on my way here. I didn't think he would enjoy the hospital very much."

"You're right," Ginny smiled. "Have the nurses said when I can leave?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "They've said we can take you home tomorrow afternoon."

"Great," Ginny sighed and leaned over to kiss him gently, "In that case I'm going to get some sleep, ok?"

"Right," he kissed her again, "I'll be back in the morning."

"Ok," Ginny smiled and rolled over before drifting back into sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny had forgotten how hard the first few months of a baby's life were. James had quickly grown out of his baby stage, whereas Albus would cry for hours, keeping Ginny and Harry up. Harry was, of course, busy working most of the time, so Ginny, who had taken two months off of work, was stuck with the boys. Luna and Hermione would visit occasionally, but they were both busy with their own lives and didn't have much time to help Ginny with hers.

Because of her lack of time, she hadn't been able to owl Draco. She hadn't seen him nor heard from him since that night in the hospital and now that she was going to start work again, she was positive that she wouldn't see him for months.

Her first day back at work was hectic, as usual, but everyone seemed to be acting strangely towards her. It took hours of prodding her assistant, Julie, for information, for her to finally understand what was going on.

Pushing the door to her boss's office open, Ginny stepped in, not bothering to stop the door from slamming open. "Why are you giving the head of department position to Lagger?"

"Because he's good at his job," Mr. Young said quietly.

"But I'm_ great_ at my job," Ginny snapped, "And I've been working for years to get this position! You know I've been working hard, so why did you just give it away?"

"Ginny," Mr. Young sighed, "Look, I know you're great at your job, but you have two kids now. How do you expect to keep up on all your work with your kids? You should stay at home more and take care of them."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, shocked. "You think I should quit my job and take care of my kids?"

"No, of course not," Mr. Young smiled, "But as a woman, don't you think it would be more fulfilling to spend more time with your kids?"

Ginny gaped at the man, but didn't say anything, just turned and walked out of the office. Before she knew what she was doing she walked to the flooing stations and in an instant found herself in Draco's office.

He was sitting at his desk, scanning through files when she arrived. Surprised, he looked up and asked, "Is everything ok?"

"I need your help," Ginny said. He gestured for her to sit down and she explained the situation. After she finished she added, "I can't represent myself in a trial against him and no one in the department is going to take their boss to trial. Is there anybody at Malfoy Industries who can help?"

"I'll do it," Draco said, stacking his files into a pile, "But honestly, Ginny, I don't think there's any need to take him all the way to court. If we have a few," he paused, "polite words with him, I'm sure he'll change his mind."

"If you really think that would help," she said quietly, "I'm willing to try."

"I'll meet you at your office at 8:30 tomorrow morning, ok?" he said.

She nodded and said, "Thanks Draco, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he smiled at her softly and she smiled back before quickly flooing away.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Draco arrived at her office promptly at 8:30. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked. She nodded and he said, "Ok, let's go." She followed him out of her office and down the hall to Mr. Young's office. Draco knocked softly and said, "Mr. Young, this is Draco Malfoy, may I have a word?" Sounds of frantic bustling came from behind the door and then Mr. Young yanked the door open.

"Mr. Malfoy!" he said, surprised, "It's great to see you. Please, come in!"Draco stepped aside to let Ginny walk in before him and Mr. Young's face dropped as he dully added, "Oh, Ginny, what a pleasant surprise."

"Mr. Young," Draco said, as Ginny sat down, "I'm here on behalf of Ms. Weasley."

"Don't you mean Mrs. Potter?" the other man asked.

"Yes," Draco paused and then said painfully, "Mrs. Potter." He put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and said, "Yesterday Ginny felt as if you were treating her unfairly because she's a woman and I hope you realize that we find this completely unacceptable."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Young said quickly, "I never treated her unfairly. I just felt that she shouldn't be stressing herself out with work when she could spend more time with her children."

"I'm sorry Mr. Young, but both Ginny and myself feel that her personal life is none of your business," Draco stated, "We also feel that it is very unprofessional for you to give the position of Office Head to someone else because you think she should spend more time with her children." Mr. Young tried to say something but Draco continued, "Furthermore, we would hate to have to take you to court and sue you for sexual harassment." He leaned down over Mr. Young's desk and added, "We also wouldn't want your family and their business to lose their connection with Malfoy Industries now, would we?"

"Of course not," Mr. Young said, obviously defeated, "Mrs. Potter, I do apologize for how I acted early. The position is, respectfully, yours. You deserve it."

"Thank you Mr. Young," Ginny said, smiling, "We will truly miss you in the office."

"Thank you," Mr. Young said, smiling weakly.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding," Draco said. He offered his hand to Mr. Young who shook it. "It was nice to see you again John."

Mr. Young nodded and Draco escorted Ginny out into the hall. She held in her excitement until they got to her office and then she squealed and said, "Oh my gosh, Draco, thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I can't believe that actually worked!"

He smiled and said, "Well, congratulations, you deserve the position."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him and glanced at her clock before asking, "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"That would be great," he followed her out and listened to her chatter about how well he'd stood up for her.

When they finally go to the small café they sat down and had started sipping tea when Ginny cleared her throat and said hesitantly, "Draco, we still need to talk about the other day." He nodded, giving her silent consent to continue. She took a deep breath, "I think we both want to be," Ginny paused, looking for the right words, "We want to be what we used to be." Draco nodded again and Ginny touched his hand gently, "But we can't," Ginny's voice cracked, but she continued, "Draco, honestly, I do still love you, I'll always love you, but I'm married now. I have kids now. We can't go back to what we used to be."

"I know," he whispered. He squeezed her hand, "I know we can't be that, but Ginny, you have no idea how much I love seeing you again. I can't lose you again."

"I know," Ginny said, "I don't want to lose you either. So, I was thinking, we could try and be friends."

"Friends?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," she said, "Friends."

"I-I," he stuttered. After a pause he said, "I don't know if I can be just your friend, Ginny."

Ginny looked down at where their hands were linked and she said, "I know Draco. I know exactly how you feel. Every time I'm within ten meters of you I just want to jump you."

"But," Draco took a deep breath, "I'd like to try to be your friend."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes," Draco smiled, "Being your friend. I think I'd like that."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Me too."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Review please!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Oddly enough, friendship worked well for Ginny and Draco. They could meet at different times of the day, in different parts of London and enjoy each other's company. It was different for them. Usually their relationship was based on their sexual connection, but now they could really get to know each other. Yes, they had known each other before, but this was different. Ginny was amazed at how easily he could make her laugh and what a great father he was. The few times she saw him with Scorpius, her heart would nearly explode from how cute they were together.

Five days before Albus' first birthday found Ginny waiting outside a little boutique in London. For the first time in months the weather had finally risen over ten degrees, giving Ginny the opportunity to leave her winter coat at home. The sun was just topping the roofs when a voice behind her said, "You're early."

The smile seemed to have taken permanent residence on his lips. He had changed drastically over the past few months. When they had first decided to try being friends, it had been awkward, but after a few months they had been able to overlook their history together.

Ginny smiled back up at him and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," they slowly started meandering down the street. "Work is getting really busy, and Scorpius is getting to be a handful, but I'm doing really well." His smile widened into a grin, "But Scorpius loved his birthday. You were right about the party; it was a great idea to have it at my house."

"I'm glad it went well," said Ginny.

"Yeah," he smiled down at her again before saying, "How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm ok."

He waited for a minute, thinking she would continue, but when she didn't he said, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said hesitantly.

"Tell me," he said softly. He watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. Her face was blank, but her eyes gave her away. "Ginny," he stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders to make her face him. "I know you better than anyone so don't tell me nothing's wrong."

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she said, "I'm just really overwhelmed, you know?" He nodded, but didn't say anything, inviting her to continue. "Don't get me wrong, I love my children with my entire heart and soul, and I love Harry and my family but sometimes I feel like," she paused, stumbling for words, "I feel like," she looked up at him, "I feel like my family is taking advantage of me."

"How so?" he let go of her shoulders and they fell back into a relaxed walk down the street.

"Well, it's like, they don't understand anything," Ginny said quietly, "I mean, yes, my father is the only one who knows about my relationship with you, and he's always been great to me, but the rest of them," she sighed. "The rest of my family can't seem to stay out of my life!" she exclaimed, "And, honestly, I don't think it's normal. It irritates the shit out of me! Yes, I know it's hard for parents to let go of their children but my mum," Ginny groaned, "She owls me about everything! She wants to know 'How's Harry?' and 'How are the boys?' But it's not just that it's, 'You shouldn't spoil James like that,' and 'You should do it my way, it's better." Ginny slapped her hands to her face, "I'm just so tired of it."

"Your mum has been criticizing how you raise your children," Draco said, "Is that all?"

"No," Ginny sighed, "But I don't want to bore you."

"Tell me," Draco repeated.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny, cautiously. He nodded and Ginny said, "It's also Ron and Hermione, they can't stay out of my life either. They're constantly stealing Harry to go play super heroes and leaving me at home with all the children. When they actually come over for dinner Ron lectures me about how much stress I put on my mum while Hermione tries to give me tips on being a good wife to Harry."

"Hermione thinks she can help you be a better wife?" Draco asked, surprised, "How?"

"You know," said Ginny, "Ways to support him at work, like bringing him cookies and giving him massages and ways to start my children's education early. She's even given me tips on how to 'pleasure' Harry."

"Maybe she has some good advice," Draco said optimistically.

"There is _no way_ Hermione knows more about sex than I do," Ginny snapped. Draco put a hand over his mouth, obviously trying to hide his laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Ginny, offended. Laughter took over Draco, disabling him from answering. "Do you actually think she knows more than me?"

"No," Draco finally got out, "No, it's not that."

"Than what's so funny?" she snapped.

"It's your life," he chuckled.

"Excuse me?" she asked, shock crossing her face.

"That's not what I meant," Draco said, finally getting a hold on his laughter, "It's just that your life is completely opposite from my life?"

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"Firstly, my mother loves to spoil my son. She actually believes I'm being too strict with Scorpius, but she doesn't want to say anything because she feels that I should decide how to raise my son. And the few friends I have don't care about the woman I'm dating."

"You're dating someone?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Draco said awkwardly. "I've been seeing her for a few months."

"What's her name?"

"Gwyneth." Draco stopped walking so he could look at her. "Ginny, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Ginny assured him, "You just caught me off guard." They walked in silence for a while. The streets had slowly become busier and now people pushed past them in their haste to get to work. They stopped and picked up coffee from a small sidewalk stand and after they paid Ginny asked, "Has she met Scorpius?"

"No," Draco said quietly. He was hiding something from Ginny and she could tell. She stared up at him, trying to guilt him into telling her his secret. Inevitably it worked and he sighed, "She doesn't like babies."

"And you're considering marrying her?" asked Ginny. Draco had always put Scorpius first over work, over travel and over social events.

"Ginny, she's really a great woman," Draco insisted, "It's just that she doesn't really want to have kids. And it's hard for her to even consider marrying a single father."

"Draco, how can _you_ consider marrying a woman who doesn't want children?" Ginny asked.

"You don't understand Ginny," Draco said, sighing. "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine." They went back to walking in silence. Finally Ginny sighed and said, "Draco, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you about it. Who you date is none of my business." A soft smile crossed his lips, accepting the apology and Ginny asked, "How's work?"

By the end of the day they had walked through most of downtown London and laughed the whole time. He had shown her different cafés and shops that she'd never seen before and she had taught him how to play poker during lunch.

When the sun had started to fade over the horizon Ginny said, "I should probably get home soon. I have to start making dinner."

"Yeah," Draco said quietly, "I have dinner plans with Gwyneth tonight." He watched her as he said this, noticing how she flinched at the sound of the other woman's name. "Do you want me to apparate you home?"

"That would be great," Ginny said, smiling. She still hated apparition and still refused to learn how, relying mostly on the floo network. He laced his fingers with hers and within moments they were standing on her front porch. "Thanks," she smiled up at him.

"Anytime," he said.

After a moment of awkward silence Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I had a lot of fun today. I'll see you next week for lunch?"

"Yeah," he hugged her back, "I'll owl you."

"Great," she gave him a small wave before walking into the house and shutting the door. Seconds later when she looked out the living room window, he had already apparated away. Ginny sighed and leaned against the wall. Suddenly the door opened again, surprising Ginny.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, confused.

"Um, nothing," said Ginny from behind the door.

Harry shut the door, freeing her and asked, "Where are the boys?"

"Luna took them to Diagon Ally for the afternoon," Ginny said. She glanced at the clock on the wall, "They should be home in about an hour."

"Great," Harry grabbed his brief case and said, "I have to finish up some work, but it won't take long." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently, "Do you want to meet me upstairs in, say, a half an hour?"

Ginny grinned and kissed him back, "Definitely."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Only a few months later an owl arrived in the mail:

You are invited to celebrate the marriage of

Draco Malfoy

And

Gwyneth Pierce

On

August, 17th

At the Malfoy Estates

Ginny put a hand to her mouth and tried to hold back tears. Harry walked into the kitchen and said, "Gin, love, what's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, "It's nothing," but Harry took the invitation from her and scanned it quickly.

"I know," Harry sighed, "I read about the engagement in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago. Gwyneth works in my department. She's a brilliant young witch. It's sad that she's marrying a prat like Malfoy." Obviously Harry thought she was crying because 'poor' Gwyneth was marrying Draco. "Do you want to attend the wedding?"

Surprised, Ginny looked up at him and said, "You want to go?"

Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't mind going. Gwyneth is a good friend."

"Ok," said Ginny, "I'll RSVP."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"God Luna, I can't handle it anymore! I never realized how much I missed him or how much I still care about him and now he's all I can think about! Harry and I went to his wedding and I couldn't stop daydreaming about how I wished I was the bride!" Ginny threw herself on Luna's couch and buried her head in her hands before mumbling, "I just don't get it! I thought I was over him, I thought that I had closed that chapter in my life, but I haven't."

"It's ok Ginny," Luna rubbed her back gently, "It's completely normal for someone to still have feelings for another person after many years. You can't just forget about what you had with Draco. It's ok."

"No, it's not ok!" Ginny sobbed, "I'm married! I should have moved on with my life! But now," she took a deep breath. "Now everything's changed." She looked up at Luna, "I dream about him. Constantly."

"How so?" Luna asked cautiously.

"It's strange," Ginny said slowly. "I had a dream that we were both counselors at some summer camp and we kept running into each other and," she sighed, "nothing happened." Luna stared at her, confused and Ginny groaned, "I just can't explain it! It's like suddenly I'm back in my sixth year at Hogwarts and I feel like a giddy teenager again."

"Please, calm down Ginny!" Luna said, "You're starting to make me panic too!" She took a deep breath, "Seriously, it's not that big of a deal if you are still attracted to Draco. Honestly, occasionally I have vivid dreams about George or I'll see him and my stomach jumps, but I'm in love with Howard."

"You really think this is ok?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes, it's fine," Luna assured.

"Ok," Ginny sighed, relieved. "Thanks Luna."

"Anytime," Luna smiled, "Now, tell me more about your dreams."

The women giggled and started gossiping.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry it's taken me longer to update this time. I'm currently living in Zambia, Africa, and they're having their presidential elections this week. The power is constantly going out and the internet has been down for a while. I'm hoping the political situation will calm down here, and will try to get the next chapter up soon, but it could be a while. I'm not giving up on this story, don't worry.

Chapter 20

The next few months passed easily. Draco and Ginny's relationship stayed the same, but the topic of their personal lives was never mentioned. Gwyneth was a sore subject for Ginny as was Harry for Draco. Both Ginny and Draco's birthdays passed, then Christmas and New Year. The morning of January 17th Ginny received an owl from Draco.

_Ginny,_

_How are you? I haven't spoken with you since before Christmas; I hope you're doing well. How was your holiday? I know we aren't supposed to meet until the end of the month, but I'm writing to ask you for a favor. This coming weekend Gwyneth and I have to attend a social function at Malfoy Industries to honor my father. My mum would usually babysit, but she will be attending the function as well. Could you possibly watch Scorpius for a few hours Saturday evening? I would really appreciate it._

_With love,  
Draco_

That evening Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and said, "I'll either be back late tonight or tomorrow morning. Ok, love?"

"Ok," Harry said off-handedly. He was busy watching the television Ginny had gotten him for his birthday. Ginny giggled and kissed him again before flooing to Draco's house.

Draco was standing in the middle of the living room, staring into a floor length mirror, adjusting his tie. Ginny watched him while he grumbled, "Stupid tie," and pulled it back and forth.

Finally Ginny giggled and said, "Stop it, let me help." She brushed his hands aside and reached up to redo his tie. After a moment she stepped back and said, "Perfect."

He smiled down at her and said, "Thanks," before leaning down to kiss her forehead. The contact made them both freeze. He hadn't kissed her since before she had Albus. The eye contact between them sent shivers down Ginny's spine and she shivered, grasping Draco's forearm. His eyes searched hers, fear apparent on his face.

A voice from the door interrupted them, saying, "What happened to you two?" Both Ginny and Draco spun to face the door where Gwyneth was leaning against the doorframe in a slinky silver dress. "How do I look?" she asked, spinning around.

Draco was the first to snap out of the trance, "You look beautiful, love."

He walked over to kiss Gwyneth and Ginny added, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Gwyneth seemed to ignore Ginny and kissed Draco again. "Should we head out?"

"Yeah," Draco turned back to Ginny. "Scorpius is sleeping upstairs, but he should wake up from his nap in about an hour. You can just play with him, keep him occupied-,"

Ginny interrupted him, "Draco, I know how to take care of a baby."

A soft blush flared up over his cheeks, "Right. Well, in that case, we should be back late this evening."

"Have fun," Ginny watched them apparate away and then made her way upstairs to the nursery. Scorpius was sleeping in his crib, his arms wrapped around a stuffed teddy bear. Ginny stroked his hair gently and then sat back in the rocking chair, waiting for him to wake up.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

When Draco and Gwyneth returned that evening Gwyneth immediately headed upstairs to bed saying, "I'm just exhausted, love, I'll see you in the morning."

Draco said goodnight and walked into his study, thinking that he would turn out all the lights before going up to the nursery, but instead he found Ginny asleep on the couch, Scorpius curled up in her arms. Draco sat down next to Ginny and stroked her hair gently, slowly rousing her from sleep. "Draco?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, love, it's me," he said quietly. He tucked her hair behind her ear and then caressed her cheek gently. She closed her eyes again and leaned against his hand.

When she finally opened her eyes again she asked, "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch, "Almost three."

"I should probably head home," she looked down at Scorpius who was still curled against her. "He's amazing Draco," she looked up at him, "You're lucky to be his father."

"I know," Draco gently took Scorpius from her and cradled the boy in his arms. Ginny stood up and watched them together. Draco finally looked up at Ginny and said, "Let me walk you out." He laid Scorpius back on the couch and pulled a blanket over him before leading Ginny to the front room. "Thank you."

"Anytime," she said, smiling up at him. Once again their eyes connected and Ginny knew in her heart what was coming. Suddenly his lips were on hers, but it wasn't demanding. It was innocent and timid. Ignoring her subconscious she kissed him back, letting her eyes flutter shut.

When they pulled away from each other they just stared, studying each other's face. Abruptly Draco said, "Well, I guess, I'll see you next weekend?"

"Of course," Ginny said. She had forgotten that they had made dinner plans. "Good night," she grabbed some floo powder and quickly got back to her house.

She climbed the stairs and changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed with Harry. He groaned and rolled over and asked sleepily, "How was Luna's?"

"Fine," Ginny let him wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Albus' birthday came and passed and the months after that surprised Ginny. Albus was crawling and then walking and then, before she knew it, he was talking. Even though Ginny and Harry only understood a few of the words, James understood the other boy's babbling and soon the two would sit and ramble to each other for hours.

Before she knew it, Albus was two and James was four and, even though she loved the boys to death, they were driving her crazy. "Harry," Ginny begged one night, "I can't stand this anymore! I've barely seen you in days! Not to mention," she crawled into his lap, "I haven't seen you naked in_ weeks_."

Harry groaned and said, "God, Ginny, I'd love to do this now, but I'm insanely busy."

Ginny sighed, "Then when?"

Harry pulled out his daily planner and Ginny did her best not to smack it out of his hands. She didn't like being the wife of a man who had to pencil her into his schedule. "How about next Friday night," he looked up at her, "We can ask your parents if they'll take the boys for the night and we can go out to a nice dinner and then come home-," he looked up at her sensually. Ginny inwardly sighed, but kissed him gently.

"That sounds great," Ginny said quietly. She gathered her things and hurried upstairs, not wanting Harry to see the tears in her eyes. Lately it felt that he never had time with her. He seemed to ignore her and blow her off and it was driving her crazy.

She pulled on her nightshirt and crawled into bed. For the seventh night in a row she curled up in bed, alone, and cried herself to sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The restaurant was gorgeous and fancy. Ginny immediately felt underdressed in her black skirt and white blouse. Harry smiled down at her as they were escorted to a table. They sat and enjoyed quite conversation while they ate. Ginny was in the middle of telling Harry a story about work when he waved for the check and interrupted Ginny to say, "Should we head home now?"

"Sure," Ginny said. He had hurt her feelings, but she didn't say anything. Harry quickly paid and then they flooed home. When they got there Harry immediately slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. A grin spread across her face; this is what she had wanted from him.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny groaned as Harry collapsed against her chest. Sweat beaded down his forehead and dripped onto her skin where it flowed with her sweat down her body. After a moment he leaned up and kissed her, saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him in return and he rolled over. She had hoped that he would wrap his arms around her and cuddle with her, but instead he slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him and within seconds she heard the shower running. Feeling used and hurt, she curled into a ball and waited for him to come out.

After a while he emerged, a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist and he said, "I'm glad we did this Ginny. Now, I have some work I need to finish up, so I'm going to go up to my office."

Ginny glanced at the clock, "Harry, it's almost two in the morning and tomorrow's Saturday. You're not even working tomorrow."

"Actually, I am," Harry said off-handedly, pulling some boxers on. "I'm going on a business trip tomorrow. I should be back by Wednesday."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ginny asked, upset.

"Because I didn't think you'd mind," Harry said, shrugging. He pulled some pajama pants on and said, "Did you have plans or something?"

"Yes, I do," Ginny said harshly, "I'm going out with Luna tomorrow night and I can't take care of the boys by myself for five days! Harry, this is really unfair."

"We can ask your parents if they'll take the boys," Harry said. Now he was standing in the doorway and it looked as if he was ready to blow off her concerns and leave.

"It's not fair that we're constantly giving our children to my parents, Harry," Ginny snapped, "I'm sure my father spends more time with them than you do and that's not right. When will you put your family over your job?"

"Ginny, I'm really trying to make a name for myself," Harry snapped back, "I know that you don't care about the future of your career, but I care about mine. Get off my back and let me do my work."

Ginny gaped at Harry as he stomped out of the room and up to his office. Sobbing, she pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself to James' room. They had recently gotten him a 'big boy' bed and Ginny crawled into it. She didn't want to sleep in the bed that she shared with Harry.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Harry and Ginny's marriage seemed to constantly be on the rocks. She wasn't sure where he was half the week and more and more he was gone on business trips. Soon he was away more than he was at home. Ginny had finally opted to get a nanny, who her mother scorned passionately, but Ginny had no other options. She had been given more hours at work and was making enough money to support her and the boys, which she did. Harry had stopped paying the bills, saying, "I'm barely at home so why should I pay for things?"

Draco and Gwyneth had announced their divorce only a year after their wedding. Ginny asked Draco how he was handling it and he said he was fine. That's all they said on the subject. Their friendship was still comfortable. They could laugh and joke around for hours and Ginny cherished her time with him.

A year passed and Ginny watched her boys grow. They were smart and, even though Molly hated it, James loved the muggle preschool he attended for a few hours every morning. It was one of the rare evenings that Harry was home that Ginny found herself in the kitchen, chopping onions and carrots. Harry had come home after being away for two weeks and then asked her to make his favorite meal. Chicken linguini.

"Come on James, Albus, stop fighting," Ginny said from the kitchen. The boys had been arguing all afternoon and no matter how often Ginny asked them to stop, they continued.

"But Mum," five year old James whined, "Albus stole my broomstick!"

"Did not!" Albus protested, "I had it firs'!!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was never sure who to believe, James liked to lie about what Albus was doing while Albus had a hobby of stealing. "Harry!" Ginny yelled upstairs. When he didn't respond she sighed and stopped chopping vegetables to march upstairs, "Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked lazily from his office.

Ginny walked in and sighed. Harry was leaning back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. "Harry, I could really use your help right now. I'm trying to cook dinner and the boys are going to knock the house down."

"I'm sorry, Gin, but I'm busy," Harry said, leaning forward in his chair, "I'm trying to organize the new curriculum for the Defense Against the Arts classes. I told you last week, I'm going to be very busy for a while."

"Fine," Ginny hissed. She stomped back downstairs to find Albus and James hitting each other with their fake wands. "Boys, stop it," Ginny snapped, grabbing the wands and throwing them on top of the bookcase, "Go get washed up, dinners almost ready."

"But mum!" the boys chorused.

"Now!" Ginny yelled. The boys chased each other up the stairs to the bathroom where Ginny heard water splashes and thuds. Finally, she set the table and yelled, "Harry, dinner's ready."

Thumps answered her and soon Harry and the boys were seated at the large dining table. Ginny put the food on the table before sitting down. She didn't eat much, only picked at her food. Recently she had lost her appetite. Harry had been pressuring her about having more children and it had become too much for Ginny, who was already stressed out from the two boys.

As soon as they finished eating James went upstairs to play while Albus sat with Harry in the living room. Ginny quietly cleaned the kitchen, trying to ignore the conversation drifting in from the living room, but within minutes she slammed her sponge down on the counter and said, "Harry, can I speak with you?"

Harry strode into the kitchen and said, "You ok?"

"No, I'm not ok," Ginny said angrily, "Do you hear yourself? Why are you telling Albus that he should work at being as good as you were?"

"Well, the wizarding community will have high expectations of him and James," Harry said shrugging. Ginny gaped at him before turning and huffing out of the kitchen. As if realizing he might have said something wrong Harry followed her and said, "Ginny, don't be so dramatic. You know they'll want to know about Harry Potter's sons."

"Harry, just because you were the-boy-who-lived doesn't mean that our children have to live up to your 'standards,'" Ginny hissed, "You don't seem to get it, do you? Voldemort is gone. Your glory is gone. You killed him; you did your job. Now move on, live your life with your family."

She tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back, "Ginny don't talk about what you don't understand. My years at Hogwarts were the best years of my life. You can't ask me to just forget about those times."

"I don't ask you to forget," Ginny snapped, "I let you go with Ron and Hermione on your little adventures while I get left at home with our children and their children as well. Do you know how unfair that is Harry? I'm your wife. You're supposed to love me."

"I do love you," he said harshly.

"Then stop being so selfish," Ginny said sternly.

The next moment Ginny found herself on the floor, her cheek burning red and tears spilling down her cheeks. Shocked she looked up at Harry who looked just as surprised as she felt. "Ginny," he gasped, "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

He reached out to touch her, but she pushed him away, "Don't touch me!" Sobbing, she pulled herself up and ran to the fire place. He chased after her, but before he could grab her arm she stumbled through the fire and into Draco's dining room.

Alarmed Draco grabbed her as she collapsed saying, "Mum, get Scorpius out of here; take him to your house."

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw Narcissa gathering up a small boy. She flooed away, leaving Draco and Ginny alone. Sobs still racked Ginny's body and she clung to Draco. He easily picked her up and carried her to the front room where he sank onto a couch, cradling her in his lap. She buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms firmly around her, pulling her tighter against him. A short time later Ginny looked up, gasping for air. Draco stared at her, shock crossing his face.

Gently he touched her cheek, making her flinch, and he asked, "Did he do this to you?" Ginny slowly nodded. Standing up quickly Draco shouted, "Stupid bastard, I'll kill him!"

He headed towards the fireplace but Ginny grabbed him saying, "No, no, don't go, please."

Draco though about it for a minute and sighed, "Fine. Are you ok?"

"I-I," Ginny stuttered, "I can't go back there."

"You'll stay here," Draco said quietly, "Wait here, I'll go get my wand and clean you up." Ginny waited patiently, wrapping herself in a soft blanket from the couch. When Draco returned he sat next to her saying, "I probably can't heal all the bruising, I'm not a great healer, but I'll do my best." His wand was cold on her cheek, but heat flooded through her muscles and when he set his wand down Ginny felt the swelling go down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Draco said softly. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. Leaning forward Ginny kissed him deeply.

He pulled away quickly and cupped her face in his hands. "Ginny," she looked up at him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Draco," she took a deep breath, "I need someone to love me."

Ignoring his conscious Draco kissed her, pulling her into his lap. They had both felt the sexual tension building between them in the last few months. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling out of the kiss Ginny kissed down his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. When she had his shirt completely unbuttoned she pushed it off his shoulders and let her lips make their way down his chest. He pulled her back up to kiss her lips, but pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

They stared at each other, taking deep breaths. Finally Ginny smiled. Draco laughed quietly and kissed her again, pushing her backwards so he could pin her down to the couch. Impatiently he pulled her shirt off and tugged at her trousers. As he unbuttoned her jeans his fingers brushed innocently against her skin making her groan and eagerly lift her hips so he could slip her trousers down her legs and toss them to the floor.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Groaning, Ginny wrapped her arm around Draco's waist and kissed his shoulder. He smiled and said, "I never knew this floor was so comfortable."

Ginny laughed quietly and rolled over to rest her chin on his chest so she could look up at him, "Have you ever tried the floor in the library?"

He chuckled and said, "I'd love to try it, but I'm starving. I missed dinner, remember?" She smiled guiltily but let him pull her up. He tugged on his boxers while she pulled her underwear on and stole his shirt. When he caught sight of her he moaned throatily and said, "Never mind. Seeing you in my shirt has convinced me that we need to test the library floor. Now."

"Nope," Ginny said stubbornly, "You should eat."

"Fine," he whined. He led her into the kitchen and helped her hop up onto the counter, "What are you in the mood for?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me. What do you want?"

He pulled a box of crackers out of the cabinet and a jar of peanut butter. With a knife he spread peanut butter over the cracker and offered it to Ginny. She bit into it and then giggled as the sticky spread smeared down her chin. He laughed as she tried to lick it off and then finally offered her a wet washcloth.

"Draco?" she said after minutes of silent chewing.

"Yeah?" he asked, putting the crackers back in the cabinet.

"Are you ready to try out the library floor?" A grin crossed his face and he grabbed her before carrying her up the stairs and to the library.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The early hours of the morning found Ginny curled up and fast asleep in Draco's bed. At some point during the night they'd made their way to his chambers and now Draco watched her as she slept. Moonlight spilled through the large windows, casting strange shadows around the room, but lighting Ginny's face. Her gorgeous dark red hair cascaded over the white pillows, and Draco had to resist the urge to run his fingers through it.

The moonlight cast softer shadows across her face, pronouncing every flaw, but Draco knew that the few flaws only added to her beauty. Hours of kissing had left Ginny's lips swollen and they parted slightly as she slept. One of her hands was tucked awkwardly under her pillow while the other was clasped tightly in Draco's hand.

White silk sheets covered most of her body, but the thought of her lying naked in his bed again after so many years was driving him mad. Exhaustion pulled at his eyelids, but he refused to go to sleep. He was terrified that he would wake up and find that it had all been a dream.

Suddenly Ginny groaned and shifted in her sleep before her eyes drifted open. For a moment she looked confused as to where she was, but when her eyes landed on Draco she smiled sleepily and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco whispered, stroking her hair, "I just can't sleep."

"Well, come here," Ginny pulled him towards her and wrapped his arms around her before snuggling against his chest. "Now isn't that better?"

"Yeah," he rested his head in the crook of her neck and took in her scent before murmuring, "This is perfect." She grunted in response, but was soon fast asleep. He followed suit, letting his eyes shut and within minutes sleep found him.

A/N: Please Review!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sun shone brightly in her eyes, slowly pulling her from deep sleep. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes. Rolling over, she expected to find Draco, but instead found a note on his pillow.

_Ginny,_

_I had to go to work for a few hours. Please stay, relax and enjoy yourself. I hope you don't mind, I asked my mum to send her masseuse over around noon. I thought you might need some help relaxing. I should be home around three if business goes as usual, but if things go crazy I will have to stay late. You are welcome to stay another night if you would like to. I had a great time last night, and I would love for you to stay again._

_I hope to see you later,  
Draco_

Ginny sighed contentedly and flopped back on the bed. A giggle escaped her lips and for a moment she felt like a giddy teenage girl again. She snuggled into his side of the bed and took in his smell. God, his smell. She had missed it more than she could comprehend. And his body. "Oh God," she groaned and rolled over. His body was still amazing, maybe even better than it had been when they were teenagers. Her hands trembled at the thought of his chest pressed against hers.

Finally, after almost an hour of daydreaming about Draco, Ginny pulled herself out of bed and meandered to the bathroom. Ginny giggled again before she stepped into the shower. She didn't have to take her clothes off before she got in; she had slept naked. The water cascaded down her body and she had to work hard to keep her mind off Draco's naked body.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door and Ginny jumped, surprised before saying, "Yes? Who's there?"

"My name is Stephanie," a strongly accented voice said from behind the door, "Mrs. Malfoy sent me over to give you a massage this afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Ginny asked, "What time is it?"

There was a pause, then Stephanie said hesitantly, "It's almost noon, Madam. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Ginny quickly turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. It was already noon? She hadn't slept in that late in years. After quickly drying herself off she wrapped up tightly before walking back into Draco's room.

Stephanie had already propped up the massage table and Ginny timidly approached. "Please, lie on the table and cover yourself with this towel," Stephanie directed. Ginny did as she was told and sighed happily as the massage began.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny practically pounced on Draco when he came through the front door promptly at four. He laughed and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply. He kissed her back and dropped his briefcase to wrap his arms tightly around her. He stumbled to the living room and fell back on the couch so she was straddling him. When they finally pulled away for air Ginny grinned and said, "I've been waiting all afternoon for you to get home."

"How was the massage?" Draco asked, playing with her hair.

"Wonderful," she sighed and leaned against his chest, "How was work?"

He shrugged, "Work was work." He kissed her shoulder and said, "So, you've decided to stay another night."

"Yes," Ginny said, looking up into his eyes. "I-I'd," she stuttered, "I'd like to stay for longer, if that's ok?" A grin spread across his face and he kissed her deeply. Shocked, she kissed him back, and when he pulled away she asked quietly, "Is that a yes?"

"Definitely," he smiled. "Now, I would love to take you upstairs and shag you senseless, but we have plans." Ginny eyed him skeptically and he said, "Don't worry love, we're just going out to dinner."

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and she said, "Is it fancy?"

"No, you can go as you are," he said, shrugging. She looked down at herself and glanced back up at him as if to say, 'seriously?' She was wearing tight blue jeans that were worn at the knees and an old white t-shirt that fit her tightly and said, 'Hogwarts' across the chest in fancy letters. "Yeah, it's fine," Draco said shrugging, "Scorpius isn't exactly keen on high fashion."

"Scorpius?" Ginny asked, shocked, "I'm meeting your son?"

"Well, technically, you've met him before, but this will be the first time you've seen him in years," Draco said, "Why are you being so weird about this?"

"It's just," Ginny paused, "Are you sure you want him to meet me? Won't he be confused about the strange woman you've brought home?"

"No, he'll be fine," Draco said, smiling softly, "Don't worry, love, he's a good kid."

"Ok," Ginny said, smiling, "I just have to grab my jacket."

"Well, I have to get changed," Draco kissed her gently, "We'll leave in say, half an hour?" Ginny nodded and followed him upstairs, fear coursing through her veins.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny sat nervously in her seat in the small café in downtown London. She and Draco were waiting for Narcissa to drop Scorpius off and Draco was obviously irritated that Narcissa was late. The tapping of Draco's fingers on the table could be heard all throughout the café. Finally Ginny put her hand on top of his and said, "Please, that's getting really irritating."

"Sorry," Draco said, sighing. He laced his fingers with hers and said quietly, "I can't stand it when people are late."

"I know," Ginny bumped her shoulder against his, teasing him, "I remember many times when I was late." He smiled and she smiled back. She was about to say something more when the door to the café clinked open and Narcissa came in carrying the now four year old Scorpius. His birthday had been only weeks earlier and now he was wearing the Ollivander's t-shirt that Ginny had sent him for his birthday.

"Sorry we're late," Narcissa said, bustling over and thrusting Scorpius into Ginny's arms. "I had an appointment at 3:30 and it ran late. I have to hurry home and make dinner. Owl if you need anything, dear." She kissed Draco's forehead hastily and then added, "It was great to see you again Ginny," and then she hurried out, letting the door slam behind her.

Scorpius looked up at Ginny, puzzled, and pressed a finger against her nose before asking, "Who are you?"

"Scorpius, this is Ginny," Draco said, pulling the boy into his lap.

"I'm Scorpius," the young boy said matter-of-factly, "I'm four."

"I know you are," Ginny said, smiling. "Are you hungry?" Scorpius nodded and Ginny asked, "Well, what would you like to eat?"

Scorpius thought for a second before saying, "Chicken."

"Chicken it is," Ginny smiled.

Draco smiled and waved to the waitress who took their order. Then he set Scorpius in a chair and the small boy pulled a bag of crayons and some paper out of his small backpack and started doodling. Ginny watched him, a soft smile crossing her face. The boy was adorable, but he seemed to have no idea. As if he suddenly realized something, Scorpius dropped his crayon on the table and rummaged through his backpack before pulling out an old stuffed bear. "Daddy," Scorpius pulled on Draco's sleeve, "I forgot to order something for Mr. Winkie!"

"Oh dear," Draco said sympathetically, "He can have some of my sandwich, is that ok?"

"Yes," Scorpius said happily. He set Mr. Winkie down on the table and picked up his crayon again before beginning to doodle, kicking his feet.

Ginny squeezed Draco's hand under the table before whispering, "Draco, he's wonderful."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

That night Ginny watched Draco put Scorpius to bed, tears filling her eyes. He was such a great father; a much better father than Harry. Scopius' voice drifted out into the hall, "Daddy, can you read me one more book, please!"

Draco chuckled and said, "Ok, but just one more." When Draco finally came back out into the hall, Ginny had managed to brush away all her tears. He quietly shut the door and said, "Sorry it took so long. I had to read him a few books." He stared at her, shocked, "Why were you crying?"

"Crying? I wasn't crying," Ginny said, trying to turn away from him, "Why would you think I was crying?"

"Ginny, I can see it in your eyes," Draco said quietly.

"I wasn't crying," Ginny said unconvincingly.

"Sure," Draco said sarcastically, "Tell me what's wrong."

Ginny sighed, "Nothing's wrong. It's just," she paused, "You're such a good father, Draco." She looked up into his eyes and gently touched his arm. "You love Scorpius, and you spend time with him. You tuck him in at night and read him as many books as he'd like. You let him order ice cream for himself _and_ his stuffed bear. God, Draco, Harry never puts our boys to bed. He doesn't play with them or come to their birthday parties. I don't think he's ever hugged the boys."

"Ginny," Draco said quietly, "Don't worry. I already know I'm better than Potter."

Ginny smiled through her tears, "Shut up," she smacked his shoulder gently.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Come on, love, I'll make you some tea.".

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny groaned as Draco slowly unbuttoned her pants, teasing her. He kissed the soft bit of skin beneath her bellybutton and muttered, "God, Ginny, you're so sexy," against her skin. The soft vibrations made her moan and he smiled against her skin before pulling her jeans down her legs. He pulled her shoes off so he could finish pulling her trousers off and toss them to the floor. She wiggled her sock feet in his face and he chuckled.

He kissed his way back up her body and pulled her t-shirt up over her head leaving her in matching lacy white bra and underwear. He let out a low growl and kissed her neck, making her moan again. He moved to kiss her on the lips again and she bit his lower lip gently. When they broke apart their eyes connected and they studied each other's faces.

She smiled softly and he smiled back before kissing her again. Slipping his hand behind her he undid her bra with experienced speed. The time it took him to toss her bra to the floor delayed his mouth fixing itself to her breast. Arching her back, she pressed her body against his and groaned. Once again he made his way down her body, his lips brushing lightly against her stomach. His tongue flicked teasingly under the waistband of her underwear and then slid a finger across her stomach. He used that finger to yank her underwear down her legs and toss them to the floor.

Suddenly his body was gone and goose bumps flared over her skin. Her eyes snapped open, but she didn't have to look far. He was standing at the edge of the bed, chest heaving from the amount of kissing they'd been doing. His trousers were unbuttoned, hanging dangerously low on his hips and revealing black boxers. The green button up he'd been wearing earlier had been pushed off his body revealing the gorgeously toned muscles that made up his chest and abs.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," Draco said, gruffly, "Lay down."

Ginny eyed him, worriedly, but did what he said. The sheets were soft against her skin and she bit her lip nervously. He was watching her and the look in his eyes terrified her. His eyes started at her face and then trailed down her body. Finally he moved, pushing his trousers to the floor. He stepped out of them and Ginny had to restrain from groaning at the sight of his long legs.

He crawled up her body, and even the innocent contact of his arm against her foot made her body catch fire. Her breathing became ragged as he kissed her neck gently and then whispered, "You're gorgeous," in her ear.

She looked him in the eye and said hesitantly, "Draco, I-I love you."

He smiled down at her and said, "I've always loved you."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ginny stayed with Draco for over a week. She eventually went back to work, but ignored owls from Harry and her family. She would wake up with Draco and meet him back at home in the evening. Waking up with him beside her every morning made her happier than she had been in a while. It was early one morning that Ginny sighed and said, "Draco, I should really go soon."

"Ok, I'll see you after work," Draco said, rolling over and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"No, that's not what I mean," she said reluctantly. "I think I should go home soon."

"What? Why?" Draco asked, sitting up.

Ginny sighed and sat up beside him, "Don't misunderstand me. These past few days have been perfect, but I need to get back to my real life. Yes, my relationship with Harry is horrible and worthless, but I need to get back to my kids. They need me, especially now that Harry is barely in their lives. Please, please, please, don't be angry."

"Ginny," Draco chuckled and stroked her hair gently, "I'm not angry. I know you need to take care of your family. I have to do that every day, remember?" He smiled and said, "But I hope you know that I don't want to stop this."

"This?" Ginny asked quietly.

"This," Draco kissed her gently, "I don't want to stop our relationship. I can't lose you again."

A grin broadened Ginny's face and she kissed him deeply, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny's return home was fairly uneventful. Harry had told the boys that Ginny had gone on a business trip, so they weren't worried or confused about where she had gone. Harry barely spoke a word to her. He acted as though the whole fight was her fault. Eventually Harry seemed to forget the issue, but it never left Ginny's mind. Even months later, when she and Harry were in bed, Ginny was hesitant in letting him get close to her.

"How is Luna doing?" Harry asked off-handedly as he sorted through the mail.

"Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, didn't you go out with her last night?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ginny cursed herself for forgetting her cover story, "She's doing fine. Howard is doing great with the baby, but they still haven't decided what to name her."

"Didn't Luna give birth over a month ago?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Ginny shrugged, "They've just been calling her Baby Girl. They want to pick the perfect name and right now they have four names: Violet, Kristin, Gabriella, or Olive."

"Interesting," Harry said in a tone that told Ginny he didn't care. Ginny sighed. This was one of the main reasons Luna was such a great best friend. Harry didn't care what was going on with Luna and Howard. He didn't even like Howard so Ginny could make up news about Luna and Harry would barely listen. "Oh, I almost forgot," for the first time Harry looked up from the mail, "Next week I have to go on a business trip. I'll be gone for three days."

"Ok," Ginny said, sighing. She threw her mail on the floor and turned her light off before curling up as far away from him as she could get.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"I just don't know what to do Dad," Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands, "Harry is becoming more and more distant, I'm sure he's having an affair. And he spends barely any time with the kids, it's driving me crazy!"

"Gin, I'm sure Harry's not having an affair," Arthur assured her, "Sometimes things can just get crazy at work and he's trying to keep up with everything. Give it time, things will sort themselves out again."

"Are you sure dad?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm positive," Arthur said with a smile. "Now, why don't you go home and then send the boys here for a night or two. You and Harry need some time to yourselves."

"Thanks," Ginny hugged her dad closely and then quickly flooed back home. After quickly packing two backpacks for the boys she helped them floo to her parents' house before sitting in the living room to wait for Harry to come home. When he finally walked in the front door Ginny stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around him. "Guess what love? My parents took the boys for a few days, I thought we could have some alone time together."

She started to kiss his neck seductively, but he pushed her away and said, "Not now Gin, I have another business trip. I have to be at the Ministry in less than an hour." He hurried around the house, gathering his things, not noticing the hurt look on Ginny's face. Finally he kissed her cheek gently and said, "I'll be back in a few days," before walking out.

Angry Ginny grabbed her bag and shoved some clean clothes in it before grabbing some flew powder and chucking it in the fireplace. When she came out in Draco's sitting room she found him slung across a couch, book in hand. He looked up at her surprised and she said, "Harry went out of town on business, my kids are staying at my parents' house. I'm coming to stay with you for a few days, ok?"

"Great," Draco scooted over on the couch and let her curl up next to him.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Draco," Ginny groaned. She pushed his hands away from her and said, "Draco, stop it!"

"Come on," Draco prodded her again, "I can't sleep."

"What time is it?" Ginny mumbled, covering her eyes.

"Almost eight," Draco said. He kissed her neck gently and said, "Come on, get up."

"Fine," Ginny moaned. She uncovered her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

Sun poured in the windows, making Ginny squint her eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I just want to enjoy the time you're here."

"You could have done that while I was sleeping," Ginny grumbled.

Draco chuckled and was about to say something when Scorpius came streaking into the room. "Daddy!" he jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers between Ginny and Draco. Luckily they both had clothes on. Scorpius hugged Ginny and said, "Hi Auntie Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," she said, hugging him back. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Scorpius held up Mr. Winkie and said sternly, "Mr. Winkie snores a lot."

Ginny laughed and pulled Scorpius tighter into her arms. He was wearing blue pajamas and cow socks. Draco watched them fondly as Ginny whispered, "What do you want for breakfast?" in Scorpius's ear.

"Pancakes," Scorpius whispered back. "Daddy makes good pancakes."

"Do you hear that Draco?" Ginny asked. Her smile made Draco's heart pound and she added, "You're making us breakfast."

He laughed and pulled both Ginny and Scorpius into his arms, squishing Scorpius against his chest. "Daddy!" Scorpius shrieked, "You're squashing me!"

"Oh really?" Draco asked. Scorpius nodded and Draco started tickling him ferociously. Scorpius screeched excitedly and laughed, thrashing around under the covers.

When Draco finally stopped Scorpius giggled and then said seriously, "Daddy, Mr. Winkie is getting very hungry."

"Well, then we'd better go start making breakfast," Draco suggested. Scorpius climbed out of bed and ran out of the room. Rolling over, Draco kissed Ginny deeply and said, "We usually eat breakfast in our pajamas, but if you want to shower and get changed, you can."

"No, it's fine," Ginny said. She pulled herself out of bed and brushed her hair before putting it up in a pony tail. He pulled a shirt on and she watched him closely, admiring his body before wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes to kiss him deeply. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her into his arms. She shrieked in surprise as he carried her down stairs. When they got to the kitchen he set her on the counter and then lifted Scorpius so he could sit next to her.

"Now," Draco said dramatically, "Prepare to be amazed. You're going to see magic!"

"Oh dear," Ginny mumbled. Scorpius, who was thoroughly amazed, covered Mr. Winkie's eyes.

Within an hour a heaping pile of pancakes adorned the table along with syrup, bananas and whipped cream. Scorpius sat at the head of the table and within seconds Mr. Winkie was covered in syrup. Ginny and Draco sat at opposite sides of the table. His long legs reached under the table and linked his feet with hers. They ate in silence. Scorpius was right, Draco made amazing pancakes.

When they had finished, Scorpius ran upstairs to go wash up and get dressed while Ginny and Draco cleaned up the kitchen. When they finished Draco grabbed Ginny and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to drop Scorpius off at school and then I'll be right back. Ok?"

"Ok," she looked up at him, "What do you want me to do while I wait for you?"

"Stay in your pajamas," he said. "On second thought, take them off and wait for me in bed."

She followed him upstairs and watched him as he dressed. First he pulled on a simple pair of black slacks and then pulled on a black button up shirt. He kissed her deeply before walking out.

Ginny took her time getting comfortable again in Draco's bed. Instead of falling back into place on her side of the bed, she curled up in Draco's pillow and breathed in his scent. Even though they had been out of bed for over an hour, the spot still held a little of his lingering body heat. The blankets were nice and poofy, giving her the opportunity to cuddle under them.

She had almost drifted back to sleep when the door opened and Draco walked in asking, "Trying to steal my side of the bed?"

Grunting she shifted under the covers so he could perch on the edge of the bed by her feet. "Do you know how good you smell?"

"No," he said, looking concerned.

"It's like," she paused, "It's like a mix of soap, alcohol and sex." He stared down at her, surprised and she giggled, "It's a good thing, don't worry."

"If you say so," he shrugged and leaned over to kiss her deeply. After pulling away he peeked under the blankets and then teased, "I gave you one thing to do: take off your clothes, and you didn't do it!"

"I like it much better when _you_ take my clothes off," Ginny said.

The grin that spread across his face was almost devilish and he quickly threw the blankets off of her. He practically ripped her shirt off and then tugged her pajama bottoms down before throwing them on the floor. His eagerness made Ginny laugh and he laughed too before collapsing next to her on the bed. She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Back at home Ginny grabbed Albus off the floor, where he was playing with Harry and hugged him tightly. "Ow mum!" Albus struggled in her grasp, "What's wrong with you?" He hadn't completely lost his lisp.

"Mum, have you gone mental?" James asked quietly, standing up. Ginny shook her head and he cautiously hugged her leg. She stroked his hair, making him snuggle his face into her thigh.

After a moment Harry asked, "Seriously Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny ignored him and kneeled down to look James in the eye. "Would you two like to help me fix dinner?" The boys eyed her skeptically and she added, "We'll make a cake for desert." The boys shouted excitedly and scampered into the kitchen.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

That evening Ginny carried Albus and James up to bed. James willingly brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed, but Albus, who was already fast asleep wasn't as easy. He had flour, cake batter and frosting smeared across his face. Ginny carefully washed him and changed him into his favorite bug pajamas before kissing his forehead and tucking him into bed.

Begrudgingly, Ginny made her way to her room. Harry was already sitting up in bed, showered and in his pajamas. Ginny quickly changed into some lose shorts and a football shirt before climbing into bead. "Um, Ginny?" Harry asked quietly. She grunted in response and he added, "Wouldn't you like to take a shower before bed? You got all covered in flour when you were baking with the boys and this is a new mattress. Don't you think we should try to keep it nice?"

"I don't think a little flour is going to ruin your cherished mattress," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ok," Harry said, but it was obvious he had more to say.

"What?" Ginny snapped, sitting up. "What more do you have to say to me Harry?"

"I just don't think that our boys should be baking," Harry said shrugging. "Don't you think they should be focusing on more important things like Quidditch or, I don't know, their studies?"

"Harry, they're four and six," Ginny said bluntly, "And if they like baking, you should support them! Why do you have to be like this?"

"Like what?" he snapped.

"Like such an ass," Ginny sighed, "Harry, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Well, if you're so upset, we should talk about it," Harry said sarcastically, "And then we can go bake something."

"Fuck you, Harry," Ginny snapped. She grabbed her pillows and stomped downstairs to the couch. She flopped down and fumed for a while before the tears came. In the morning, when she woke up late, Harry was gone.

A/N: Review


	23. Chapter 23

The next year was an amazing year for Ginny. Yes, Draco remarried, and yes, Harry had become even more of a prick, but she was still happy. Draco had married a woman named Margret. At first Ginny had been hurt, she felt betrayed, but then she had understood. Draco's mother, Narcissa, had asked him to marry Margret. It was strictly business, even though Margret didn't know, and Draco would still love Ginny. She knew that.

It wasn't until Scorpius' fifth birthday that Ginny started realizing something was wrong. It didn't take her long to realize she was most definitely pregnant and then it didn't take much longer for her to panic.

"Draco, I don't know what do to! I don't know if this baby is yours or Harry's!" Ginny sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't want to ruin our lives, and if this child is ours, it could ruin everything!"

"Ginny listen to me," Draco cupped her face in his hands, "Listen to me Ginny." She paused her panicked rambling to hear what he had to say. "If this baby is mine, we'll figure out what to do and we'll do it together. We'll handle the future together, ok?" Ginny nodded and Draco pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry love," he stroked her hair gently, "Everything will be fine."

Ginny felt instantly relieved, and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. Inside, she felt her heart almost explode. He was such an amazing guy and she knew she was lucky.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

With a soft 'whoosh' the lid slid off easily, ruffling the tissue paper. Ginny had been waiting all day to open the box. It had shown up in her office early that morning before most of her staff had come in to work. It sat on her desk throughout the day, teasing her, but she resisted the temptation and waited until she got home to open it. Harry wasn't home yet, and the boys were at her mother's house, so she excitedly pushed away the tissue paper and gasped. She carefully lifted the dark green silk out of the box and it gracefully unfolded into a floor length gown. Luckily she wasn't even close to showing yet, so the dress would fit her perfectly. Suddenly, a small piece of paper fluttered out and landed on her bed. Picking it up, she read quickly, a smile crossing her face.

_The Minister's Ball is in a few weeks. I hope to see you there. _

Overjoyed Ginny barely heard the door slam downstairs, but Harry yelled, "Gin, I'm home!" Ginny quickly folded the dress and put it back in the box. She managed to kick the box under the bed just as Harry opened the bedroom door. "Hey, Ginny, did you hear me?"

"Yeah," Ginny breathed, "I heard you. I was just coming down to meet you at the door." She straightened the collar of his robes and said, "How was work? You're home late. What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch, "Almost eight." She made her way downstairs and he followed her saying, "Work was good. We're really making progress on the East London project."

"That's great," Ginny smiled and turned away from him. She started washing some of the dirty dishes before asking, "Are you hungry? The kids are at my mum's house, but if you'd like I can quickly fix you something to eat."

Harry slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently, "The kids are at your mum's house?"

"Yes," Ginny said quietly. She let him turn her around and kiss her. She held in a sigh and let him pull her upstairs to their bedroom where he stripped her down, not caring that she wasn't interested.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

When she was able to pull away from him she curled up on her side of the bed and listened to his deep breathing until he said, "God, Ginny, you're amazing."

"Yeah," Ginny said unenthusiastically, "It's better than when we were younger."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," he rolled over and put his arm around her, "Remember the time on the beach?"

There was an awkward pause before Ginny said, "Harry, we never had sex on a beach."

"Oh, right," and, as if he didn't realize what he was saying he added, "That must have been Cho."

"Right," Ginny said. She pulled herself out of bed and wrapped herself in her robe. As she started riffling through her closet, trying to find a night shirt she asked, "So are we planning on attending the Minister's Ball this year?"

"Of course," Harry said off-handedly, "We go every year with Ron and Hermione." He tucked his arms behind his neck and said, "What are you planning on wearing this year? Do you want me to give you some money to buy a new dress?"

"No thank you," Ginny said stiffly, "Try to remember, I have a job too. Anyway, I have a new gown already."

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," Ginny said bluntly, "I make money too."

"Of course you do." Harry rolled over and switched off the light, "Goodnight."

"Night," Ginny said weakly. She pulled her robe tighter around her and tip toed downstairs. The lights were all out, making the snow outside shine. She sighed and leaned against the counter before making herself a cup of tea. She had settled on the couch, sipping her tea when suddenly the fire blazed up and Draco stepped into the living room, glancing around nervously. "Draco?" Ginny whispered harshly.

Draco jumped at least a meter in the air and spun to face her, "Oh, God, Ginny you scared the shit out of me!"

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Harry's upstairs, if he even hears a peep he's going to come down to see what's going on!"

"I know," Draco said quietly. He reached up to stroke her cheek gently, "I just wanted to make sure you're ok. I haven't heard from you in a while." He put a hand on her stomach, "How's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"She?" Draco asked, shocked.

Ginny nodded, grinning, "Yeah, I got the test results back this morning." Draco kissed her deeply, catching her off guard. When he pulled away she asked, "I guess you're happy?" He nodded and she kissed him lightly. "Draco, thank you for the dress, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I also wanted to give you this." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "My mother discovered it when she was pregnant with me. It's tea for morning sickness, she loved it."

"Thanks," Ginny took the box. "Now really, Draco, you should go. Harry will get suspicious as to why I'm taking so long with my tea." He nodded and kissed her again before flooing away.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The ballroom was richly decorated as usual and there were at least three hundred finely dressed men and women. Some of them were dancing, but most were socializing along the outskirts of the hall. Ginny took Harry's arm as they descended the large staircase and a man announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Some of the people around the room turned to face the stairs and clapped politely, but the majority of the guests weren't paying attention. Harry leaned towards Ginny and whispered, "It seems like the number of appreciative people seems to dwindle every year." Ginny kept the fake smile plastered to her face, but didn't say anything. When they reached the bottom of the stairs a few guests greeted them warmly, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Molly laughed at a few of Harry's jokes and then said, "If you men don't mind, I'm going to steal my daughter for a few minutes." She linked arms with Ginny and they walked around the room. "You do look lovely tonight Ginny," Molly said, glancing down at Ginny's dress, "Where did you get it?"

Ginny, who had spent hours early that day looking in the mirror, also glanced down at her dress. The gown was simple; all the elegance was in the fabric. It was sleeveless with a deep neck line. The emerald silk cascaded over her curves and moved with her body. Trying to hide a smile, Ginny lied, "It's just something I found in a little store in London." Truthfully she had been shocked to see the name brand label on the dress. It must have cost a fortune.

The women talked quietly for a while before joining their husbands again. Ginny took Harry's arm again and they started making their rounds around the hall, making polite conversation with the other guests. Spotting Luna, Ginny guided Harry over to her and her muggle husband Howard. Luna was conversing with a small group of people, but had her back turned to Ginny.

"Luna," Ginny touched the other woman's shoulder, but froze when she saw who Luna was speaking with.

"Good Evening Ms. Weasley," Draco said quietly.

"Draco, I believe its Mrs. Potter," Draco's third wife, Margret corrected.

"Of course," Draco ducked his head gently before looking Ginny in the eye and asking, "Ginny, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you," Ginny said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back and said, "I don't know if you've met my wife, Margret."

Luna smiled and said, "Ginny, I was just telling Margret about your dress." Turning to Margret Luna added, "I saw it earlier this week and nearly died. Doesn't she look amazing?"

"Yes, the color looks great on you," Margret said quietly, "Don't you agree Draco."

Draco, who hadn't stopped staring at Ginny said, "You look beautiful." His eyes were making love to her body and his stare was so intense that she had to pretend to adjust her hairclip to stop herself from reaching out to touch him.

Harry, who had been standing in disgusted silence hissed, "Malfoy, keep your eyes off my wife. Haven't you had enough wives already?"

Draco's stare seemed to ice over as he turned to Harry and said coolly, "At least I've never beaten my wives."

Harry, acting on instinct, pulled out his wand and stated, "Sectumsepra."

Draco collapsed against Margret who screamed and tried to hold him up as invisible swords carved into his body. Harry, looking stunned at his actions, cursed and tried to move to Draco but Ginny pushed him away snapping, "Haven't you done enough damage already? Get out of here."

Harry paused for a minute before moving away from the group. The rest of the guests had frozen, staring as the scene played itself out. Harry ignored the stares from them and quickly exited the hall as Ginny fell to her knees next to Draco. Margret was cradling his head in her lap, tears falling down her cheeks. Ginny pulled her wand out of the ankle strap she kept it in. Working quickly she tried to mutter a few spells, but her hands and voice were shaking so violently that the words wouldn't come out.

Luna pushed Ginny aside and started casting spells over Draco's body. Draco finally gasped for air and started mumbling strange sentences. Finally his eyes snapped open and he grabbed Ginny, "Don't leave me," he gasped, "Ginny, don't leave me. Please, I love you, don't leave me." He moaned quietly and his head fell back on Margret's lap.

Ignoring the two shocked women Luna stood and said, "We have to get him to St. Mungo's." As if someone had woken them up, the rest of the guests bustled around, some moving to help, while others got out of the way so Luna could levitate Draco's body to the nearest fireplace so they could floo to St. Mungo's.

Margret followed, but stopped Ginny before they reached the fireplace, "Maybe its best if you didn't come."

Ginny started to protest, but seeing the hurt in Margret's eyes made her nod and say, "Ok."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: Friends or Foes?_

_The history of the Minister's Ball is well known to every wizard in the Magical Community as a peaceful gathering to celebrate the achievements of the Ministry of Magic. It is a yearly event that is usually met with excitement. However this year the Ball may have contained, what some are calling, too much excitement. We haven't been able to get exact details, but representatives of Malfoy Industries have informed us that Mr. Draco Malfoy, son of the late Lucius Malfoy, is in the critical ward at St. Mungo's, but he seems to be in stable condition. The question the entire Magical Community is asking tonight is why would a perfectly healthy thirty year old man is in the hospital. _

_The answer cannot be answered directly as both Mr. Malfoy's and Mr. Potter's representatives are staying silent on the issue. You might find yourself asking, 'What does Harry Potter have to do with this?' The answer is that a few witches and wizards who attended the Minister's Ball are now stepping forward and making accusations that Mr. Potter attacked Mr. Malfoy. Tonight we are going to address the many issues in this case. Why is Mr. Malfoy in the hospital? Is it true that Harry Potter brutally attacked Mr. Malfoy? And finally: Why would Mr. Potter attack Draco Malfoy?_

_It's not a secret that the two men don't have a great history together. They were in the same year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but were in opposing houses. Draco Malfoy, the rebellious Slytherin, could be considered the complete opposite of Harry Potter. Two parents, rich family, Slytherin and his no care attitude sets Mr. Malfoy apart from Mr. Potter. As we all know, Mr. Potter grew up with no parents, no money, became a Gryffindor and has always cared about everything and everyone._

_Now we have to wonder, is it true that Mr. Potter attacked Mr. Malfoy? Both men's representatives say that they have been asked to not discuss the matter. Mr. Malfoy's representative, Scott Townsend, told the Dailey Profit, "Mr. Malfoy is in stable condition and has asked us not to release the extent or cause of his injuries." Neil Franks, Mr. Potter's representative assures the Profit, "Mr. Potter has no grudges against Mr. Malfoy and has no reason to attack the man. In fact Mr. Potter holds a lot of respect for Mr. Malfoy who has steered Malfoy Industries towards a more positive future than his father, Lucius Malfoy, had been heading towards." _

_And lastly, why would Harry Potter attack Draco Malfoy? There are very few connections between the two men, and none of these connections seem to be the sort of topic that could spark such an attack. We could spend hours trying to figure out what happened the night of the Minister's Ball. At the moment all we can do is wish Mr. Malfoy a speedy recovery._


	24. Chapter 24

Ginny ran as fast as she could down the halls and dodged into the elevator, crashing into the other people. They glared at her, but she ignored them and tapped her foot impatiently. When the doors finally opened, after what seemed like an hour, Ginny bolted out the door and ran down the corridor. "I need to know where Draco Malfoy's room is," she panted to the nurse behind the desk.

The dark haired woman eyed Ginny skeptically and asked, "Who are you?"

"Ginny Potter. I need to see Draco immediately, it's an emergency!"

"Well you're in the right place," the nurse said sarcastically, pointing to the 'Emergency Room' sign on the wall behind her. Ginny begged for a moment and finally the nurse said, "Fine. Wait over there. I'll ask his family if you can see him." Ginny obediently sat down in a chair and mindlessly scanned through some magazines before the nurse said, "This way ma'am."

Ginny scampered after the nurse to a door at the end of the hall. Just as the woman reached out to open the door, it slammed open and Margret stomped out. She caught sight of Ginny and glared at her before snapping, "You two are pathetic." And, in perfect Malfoy fashion, she turned with a flick of her hair and sauntered away. The nurse raised her eyebrows, surprised, but pushed the door open for Ginny.

The room was huge with huge windows along one wall that overlooked a huge park. Narcissa sat quietly on the couch with Michael, Draco's assistant. A doctor stood in the corner scanning over his charts and a skinny blonde woman leaned against the window, staring out blankly. In a large bed lay Draco, covered in a light blue blanket. Large gauze pads were taped over his neck and chest and some were blood stained.

Ginny ignored the bandages and the other people. She dropped her bag and carefully crawled into bed with Draco, cradling his head in her arms. The doctor smiled softly and approached Ginny carefully. "He should be fine," the man said hesitantly. "But," he paused, "We weren't able to heal everything. Some of the deeper cuts will scar."

Tears pooled in Ginny's eyes and she did her best to hide them, but both the doctor and Narcissa saw them. The doctor suddenly became awkward and made a mumbled excuse before hurrying out of the room. Narcissa also made and excuse and escorted Michael and the blonde woman out of the room before turning back to Ginny. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm staying with Scorpius at Draco's house. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll have the nurse add you to the admittance list and you can visit whenever you'd like."

"Thank you," said Ginny and silently Narcissa left.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The blank halls in the charms ward of St. Mungo's were unwelcoming, making Ginny more nervous than she already was. She grasped Scorpius's hand gently and he said, "Auntie Ginny, will my daddy be ok?"

Ginny knelt down in front of the young boy. She straightened his white blonde hair and said, "Of course, sweetie, he'll be fine."

"Mr. Winkie is scared," Scorpius said, holding up the stuffed bear that he'd brought along, "He's never been in a hospital before." Ginny smiled at the sight of the small bear. He was obviously well loved with his squished face and stomach. His arms and legs had lost most of their fluff and hung limply at his sides while his black button eyes were threatening to fall off at any minute.

"Well, would Mr. Winkie feel better if I carried you two to your daddy's room?" Ginny asked. Scorpius nodded happily and let Ginny pull him into her arms. He was quite small for a five year old, so Ginny easily balanced him on her hip and continued the walk down the hall. When she got to room 143 she pushed the door open and glanced around for Margret before walking in. Draco was snoring softly in the bed so Ginny sat down on the old blue couch with Scorpius. She pulled out some small toys and let him play quietly while she flipped through year old magazines.

Over a half an hour later Draco groaned and asked, "When did you two get here?"

"Daddy!" Scorpius ran to the edge of the bed and peered up at Draco. Ginny quickly set her magazines aside to lift Scorpius onto the bed. Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his feet up and down, "Daddy, I brought Mr. Winkie for you to keep you company." He handed Mr. Winkie to Draco.

Draco set the bear by his pillow and said, "Thank you." He pulled Scorpius close to him and kissed his forehead. "How are you Ginny?"

Ginny smiled hesitantly, "I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better, but the doctors say I'll have scars," Draco said softly. He pushed the sheets aside and showed her some of the long white scars down his chest.

"God, I'm so sorry," she said quietly. She traced a long scar that started around his collar bone and streaked up behind his neck.

"It's ok," Draco said, a soft smile playing across his face, "How did you get out of the house?"

"I told him I was going to Luna's house," Ginny said, "Luna is happy to be an excuse."

"Please thank her for me," Draco said.

"I will," Ginny said. "Oh, I almost forgot, your mother asked me to give these to you." She pulled a large bundle of mail out of her bag.

"Thanks," Draco set it on his bedside table and said, "Scorpius, why don't you go ask the nurse if she has any sweets for you. I need to have a word with Ginny."

"Ok," Scorpius hopped down and scampered out of the room.

Ginny perched on the edge of the bed and played with the fingers on his right hand. "Ginny," he started, "Thank you for bringing Scorpius."

"Your welcome," Ginny said, not looking up from her hands, "Why didn't Margret bring him?"

"My unconscious ramblings were the end of my third marriage," Draco said quietly, "I haven't seen her since the day they brought me here. My mum says she moved out this morning."

"I'm so sorry," she said, finally looking at him.

He smiled, "Don't be silly Ginny, it's not your fault," Draco laced his fingers with hers, "Now, shut up and come here." He pulled her down so she was lying across his chest and kissed her deeply. She smiled and kissed him back. When they broke the kiss he helped her move closer to him so she could lay next to him. He stroked her stomach gently and asked, "How's she doing?"

"She's fine," Ginny put her hand on top of his and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm trying to decide when I should tell Harry about her." Draco gave her a look and Ginny said, "Sooner or later he's going to notice if I start getting bigger."

"I know," Draco sighed, "But I just like having it as our secret for a while. Is that ok?"

Ginny smiled and nodded before leaning up to kiss him again and then said, "I should probably get Scorpius back to your house."

"Of course," he kissed her once more and let her go. She finished packing up Scorpius's toys just as Scorpius returned, his hands full of candies.

"Sweetie, we'd better get you back to your house, ok?" Ginny said quickly, kneeling down to help Scorpius put his jacket on. She lifted him up so he could hug Draco. "We'll see you later," Ginny kissed Draco's cheek gently.

"Mr. Winkie will stay with you," Scorpius said, patting Mr. Winkie on the head, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too," Draco kissed Scorpius's forehead, "Bye guys."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

After visiting Draco, Ginny flooed to his house where Narcissa was waiting impatiently. She took one look at the sleeping Scorpius in Ginny's arms and said, "Do you want to take him upstairs?"

"Sure," Ginny carried Scorpius upstairs and changed him into his favorite dinosaur pajamas. She tucked him into bed before taking his toys out of his purse and stacking them up with his other piles of toys. She was about to leave the room when Scorpius turned in his sleep and moaned before letting out a soft cry. Ginny sat down next to him and stroked his hair gently murmuring, "Shh, it's ok, go back to sleep." Scorpius quieted and curled against her before falling back into a deep sleep.

"He really needs a mother," Narcissa said from the doorway.

"He has a mother," Ginny said quietly.

"No," said Narcissa, "His mother died, and then he had a Gwyneth and then a Margret. Now he has you, but who knows how long you'll be around."

"I'll always be around," Ginny said, tucking a stuffed hippo next to Scorpius.

"How's Draco?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Draco's doing well," Ginny said, "He will be scarred, but he'll survive."

"Thank God," Narcissa paused to stroke Scorpius's cheek gently, "Today Scorpius asked me why someone would attack Draco."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that there are bad people in the world, and that bad things happen to good people," Narcissa answered, "He's also asked about you."

"What did you say?" Ginny repeated.

"That you are a good person and that you are one of the few good things that happened to my son," Narcissa answered.

Shocked, Ginny stared at Narcissa, her mouth hanging open. Narcissa smiled and approached Ginny. She put a hand on Ginny's cheek and said, "Shut your mouth dear, you look like a toad. Finish up with what you're doing in here and come downstairs, I'll make you a cup of tea."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"So as long as he takes it easy and starts normal life slowly, he should be fine," the nurse finished. "He has a check up in two weeks and should use a cane until then."

"Ok, thank you."

Ginny took the list of medical instructions and started to walk back to Draco's room when the nurse said, "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, I almost forgot."

Her heart almost stopped. Mrs. Malfoy? It was wrong, but sounded right, "I'm not Mrs. Malfoy."

"Sorry, ma'am, but I forgot to tell you, he shouldn't engage in sexual activities for at least a week."

"Ok," Ginny squeaked then quickly bustled back into Draco's room. "You ready?"

"Yes," Draco said, giving her a strange look, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile, "First the nurse called me Mrs. Malfoy and then told me you can't engage in sexual activities for at least a week."

"Damn," Draco said seriously, "I was planning on bedding you as soon as we got home, but I guess that's not going to happen."

Ginny laughed and said, "Come on."

They took their time making their way to the flooing department at St. Mungo's. It was still difficult for Draco to walk; his muscles would stiffen and tense. When they finally arrived at the Mansion they were greeted by excited screams as Scorpius ran down the grand staircase and crashed into Draco's legs.

Draco let out a fake 'oomph,' and said, "Good Lord Scorpius, have you grown since I've been gone? You're huge!"

"I'm not that big Daddy!" Scorpius screeched excitedly as Draco picked him up and threw him over one shoulder.

Narcissa soon joined them in the entrance hall and said, "Welcome home darling." She kissed Draco gently on the cheek and said, "I should leave you three alone." Narcissa said her goodbyes and flooed away, leaving Draco, Ginny and Scorpius alone. They made their way to the third floor lounge where Draco gently dropped Scorpius onto a couch. Ginny and Draco sat around Scorpius, watching him play.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have someone who wants to see you," Draco said. He leaned over and pulled Mr. Winkie out of his bag.

"Mr. Winkie!" Scorpius took the old bear back from Draco and hugged him close, then turned to Draco and said matter-of-factly, "You have not been feeding him."

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and ask the house elves to make Mr. Winkie something to eat," Draco suggested, ruffling Scorpius's hair, "And see if they'll make us all some hot cocoa as well."

"Ok Daddy," Scorpius scampered out of the room.

"When do you have to go?" Draco asked, lacing his fingers with Ginny's.

Ginny glanced at the large grandfather clock and said, "In a few hours. I told Harry I'd be working late and then going out for drinks with Luna."

"In that case, why don't we put the kid to bed early and push the boundaries of sexual activities?" he proposed giving her the infamous Malfoy smirk.

She smirked back at him and said, "You think you're so smooth, don't you, Draco Malfoy."

Ginny let out a soft shriek as he growled and pulled her close to him so he could plant his lips on hers. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him as deeply as she could. A few minutes later Scorpius's footsteps padded towards them, making them pull apart.

"Daddy, the elves say they'll bring cocoa for us," Scorpius said, crawling into Draco's lap.

A few minutes later a house elf appeared with two large steaming cups of cocoa and one smaller, cooler, mug for Scorpius. They all sipped happily and when they were finished Draco turned to Scorpius and asked "Do you want to go and show Ginny your new jungle gym?"

Scorpius's eyes lit up, "Yes!" He jumped off Draco's lap and grabbed Ginny's hand, "C'mon Auntie Ginny, you have to see it!"

Ginny laughed and let the small boy pull her out onto into the backyard. When Draco had first purchased the house the backyard had been finely decorated with large statues, exotic plants and rock paths. But soon after Scorpius was born he had redone the yard. Now there was a large pool with water toys and water tubes and the garden had been plowed down and replaced with a huge grassy field. At once Ginny saw the new addition.

The jungle gym was huge and complex, but Scorpius immediately jumped onto it, crawling and climbing through the maze.

Draco stood by Ginny's side as Scorpius said, "Watch this Auntie Ginny!" and, "Look, Daddy! Look what I can do!" Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they watched Scorpius.

When the sun had finally set Scorpius, yawning, approached them and wrapped his arms around Draco's leg, "Daddy, I'm tired."

"Of course you are," Draco said, picking Scorpius up and balancing him on his hip, "You've had a long day. Do you want to go to bed?"

Scorpius nodded and rested against Draco. Draco smiled at Ginny and held her hand gently as he carried the boy up to his room. Scorpius brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed. "I love you Daddy," he said, hugging Mr. Winkie tightly and snuggling into bed, "I love you Auntie Ginny."

"I love you too," Draco said, kissing Scorpius's forehead.

To Draco's surprise Ginny leaned down and kissed Scorpius's cheek and then Mr. Winkie's head and said, "I love you too Scorpius. Sleep well."

Draco practically floated out of Scorpius's room, Ginny trailing behind him. When they go to the third floor landing Draco turned to face her and said quietly, "God, I love you."

She stared at him, puzzled, but smiled and asked, "What?"

"Seeing you with my son," he said, near whisper, "You're more of a mother to him than either of his stepmothers were."

Shock crossed her face when she realized he was on the verge of tears. "Draco," Ginny whispered.

She touched his cheek gently and he closed his eyes, letting the tears slip down his cheeks. After a moment he opened his eyes, which were now a cloudy blue and whispered, "You have no idea how much I regret walking out on you." His voice cracked and he swallowed before continuing, "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"It's not your fault," she said strongly, "I was an idiot. I shouldn't have put off our wedding for so long and I shouldn't have hid you from my parents. I was never ashamed of you, Draco. I was ashamed of my family. I knew they would treat you badly and I didn't want you to see that."

Draco wiped a lingering tear off his cheek and said, "I never cared about your family or what they thought of me. I only wanted to be with you. And I knew you would regret not inviting your family and friends to our wedding."

"God," Ginny said, also wiping tears off her cheeks, "Why are we doing this now? Why couldn't we do this years ago?"

"Because," Draco said, resting his forehead against hers, "Life is unfair."

"That's dumb," Ginny said bluntly, making them both chuckle.

"Come on," Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, "I have something to show you." He pulled her through the large house, up two floors and through multiple rooms that Ginny had never seen. When they got to a huge library Draco said, "Sit down."

Ginny did what she was told and sit down on one of the large velvety couches while Draco shuffled through papers and boxes in a large cupboard. When he finally found what he was looking for he let out a soft, "Aha," and blew the dust off the box. He sat next to Ginny and put the box in-between them.

"Open it."

Ginny gave him a confused look and carefully opened the box's flaps before gasping and saying, "You kept all of this stuff?" He nodded. "How? Didn't Gwyneth or Margret find it?"

"Firstly," he said, "this house is huge. There are tons of places I could have hidden it. Secondly, did you ever meet Gwyneth or Margret? They weren't exactly the type of women who spent a lot, or any, time in a library."

"Good point," Ginny grinned and looked in the box. She pulled out their photo album and different items they had collected throughout their relationship. When she reached the bottom of the box she scoffed and said, "You kept these?" She pulled a black see through nighty with matching underwear and bra out of the box and held them up.

"Of course," Draco said, surprised that she would ask, "We made a lot of good memories in those."

She scoffed and threw them back in the box, "You're so male."

"Speaking of being male," he pushed the box and all its contents on the floor and pushed her backwards, climbing on top of her, "Do you remember what I said about the whole 'no sexual activities' rule?"

"Yeah," she looked at him sternly, "But Draco, you need to follow your doctor's orders."

"You're such a party pooper," he moaned.

"I am not," Ginny insisted, "I just want to make sure that you're ok."

"I'm fine," he assured her, "And I'd be even better if you took your clothes off."

She stared at him sternly, but a smile pushed its way onto her face and she laughed, "God, you're so cute when you beg." He glared at her and she said, "We're not having sex Draco. The nurse said we couldn't, but-," he looked up at her excitedly, "-you should probably take a shower and get cleaned up after being in the hospital for so long."

A smile broke across his face and he said weakly, "Well, I don't know if I can bathe myself, I haven't regained all my strength yet."

"I think I can help," Ginny kissed him gently, "Let's go."

A/N: Review please!!!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Read and Review!!

Chapter 25

It was early. She wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but the feel of morning poured from her surroundings, even though only moonlight peered through the window. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. Hours, days? It couldn't have been long, her whole body still ached. Sleep tugged at her eyelids, but something pushed her to stay awake so she gingerly pushed herself up so she was sitting.

The past few days had been hectic. After her water had broken days earlier, she and Harry had rushed to the hospital, and now her body could relax after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her entire family had come to visit: her parents, Ron and Hermione, Percy, Bill, Charlie and even George. Both James and Albus had been very confused about a baby sister. They didn't understand why they couldn't pick her up and play with her and, even though Harry explained it over a hundred times, Albus would still try to stick his fingers up the baby's nose.

The baby's name was Lily, and she was perfect; ten little fingers and ten little toes and perfect smooth baby skin. Ginny glanced over at the bassinette where the new baby slept quietly. A smile crossed Ginny's lips and she was about to drift off to sleep when the door slid open and a black figure slipped in.

"Draco?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Hey love," Draco sat next to her on the bed and stroked her cheek gently. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Ginny smiled up at him and leaned against his hand, "How are you?"

"I'm ok," he smiled back. "How did everything go?"

"It went great," said Ginny, shrugging, "She was easier than James and Albus. My body hurts, but everything was fine."

"Great." And finally, she'd been waiting since he came in the room, he kissed her. Even though it hurt, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, trying to touch every part of him that she could reach. He groaned and kissed her back, letting his arms slide around her waist. It had been weeks since she'd seen him, let alone kissed him. Harry had been insistent that Ginny stay at home the last month of her pregnancy and that there be someone with her every minute of every day to tend to her every need. When he finally broke the kiss he let his lips linger on hers and he gently bit her lower lip, teasing her before saying, "God, I missed you." The tender contact of his lips brushing against hers made Ginny's head spin.

She could feel his chest rising and falling against hers as she said, "I missed you too." Then, suddenly, a soft cry emerged from the bassinette. Reluctantly she pulled away from him and turned to nod at the bassinette. "She's over there. Her name is Lily."

Draco glanced over and hesitantly stood up before walking over. He peered down and then stared back up at Ginny, shocked. Ginny nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. Draco carefully lifted the baby out and carried her over to the bed. He sat next to Ginny and gently quieted the baby until she was looking up at them, bright crystal blue eyes shining in the dark. "She's beautiful Ginny." Draco stroked Lily's smooth, pale cheek.

"Draco," Ginny wiped tears off her cheeks, "She's yours. She's your daughter."

"I know," Draco said quietly. He lovingly held Lily in one arm tightly against his chest and wrapped his other arm around Ginny. "What do you think we should do?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. Harry doesn't even suspect that Lily isn't his. And my family," she sighed, "My mum is convinced that Harry and I have the perfect family." She leaned against him and closed her eyes, "Sometimes my family is such a headache."

Draco chuckled, "Well, I have something for Lily." He carefully put the baby back in her crib before pulling something out of his pocket. He lay down beside Ginny in her bed and held out the long necklace for her. Ginny gasped and held out her hand. He dropped it and the large dragon pendant landed softly. "Where did you find this?" Ginny asked, "I've been looking for it for years!"

"You left it at my house when you moved out," Draco said softly, "I found it a few years later and Olivia threatened to take me to the hospital because I obsessed about it for weeks. I didn't know if I should send it to you; try to give it to you in person or what. I was confused." He folded Ginny's hand around the necklace, "But it's rightfully yours, and I'd like Lily to have it."

"It's wonderful," Ginny leaned up to kiss him gently.

He kissed her back and then said, "I should probably get going. I have to be at work in a few hours."

"Ok," Ginny kissed him again, "We'll meet in a few weeks to talk about what to do, ok?" Draco nodded and then kissed her once more before leaving.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"God, these months have been crazy," Ginny sighed and leaned against Draco's shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently, but stayed silent, giving her the freedom to continue. "I thought things might change after my third child. I thought Harry would start being a better father and I thought Albus and James might calm down a little, but," she shrugged, "Nothing has changed. Harry is spending more time at work than at home and almost no time with the kids. They've gone weeks without seeing him. Lily is wonderful, she's a quiet, easy baby to take care of, but Albus and James. God, they're driving me crazy!"

"Yeah, I can understand that," Draco said.

"You're lucky, you only have one, and he's only five," Ginny groaned. "I have two and one of them is seven and is constantly encouraging the other to go wild."

Draco chuckled and said, "Maybe you should bring Albus over to play with Scorpius. It would do him some good to hang out with a boy his own age."

Ginny smiled and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I think it would confuse Albus way too much. Scorpius is already calling me mommy. What would Albus think?"

"When are you going to tell Harry that Lily is my daughter?" Draco asked carefully.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed, "Things are so crazy now and I really don't' want to hurt Harry or my family."

"I know, but Ginny, she is my daughter and it's not fair to me that I can't treat her like my daughter," Draco insisted.

"Well, Draco, I don't think it's fair that you expect me to destroy my family," Ginny retorted.

"Ginny, from everything you've been saying, you're family is already destroyed, especially if Harry barely spends any time at home," Draco said harshly.

Ginny stared up at him, shocked. "Draco, I can't believe you would say something like that! What would you like me to do? Leave Harry? Break up my family? Confuse my children?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'd like you to do!" Draco said loudly. "Ginny, you aren't happy with him! You have two children with him and he never spends time with them! Here I am, asking you to spend the rest of your life with me! You're the love of my life and because of that I love and care for your children too! Leave Harry, come and live with me, marry me!"

"How can you expect me to just leave my family?" Ginny yelled, "That's not fair Draco!"

"No, do you know what's not fair?" Draco snapped. "You come to me and expect me to love you. You want me to hold you and keep you safe and then you leave me _every night_ and walk into the arms of another man while I get to stay here by myself, wondering where you are and what you're doing! You get to have a life, Ginny, but I have to keep everything secret! To the world, you're the perfect housewife and I'm a man who goes through wives like candy bars! _That's_ what's not fair, Ginny!"

Ginny glared at him and crawled out of bed, "I'm going to go."

"Fine," he grabbed his boxers from beside the bed and slipped into them before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. Ginny pulled her clothes on and stomped over to the fireplace before flooing away.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Are you ok?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Ginny mumbled. She rolled over in bed so she was facing away from him. She hadn't seen Draco in weeks, not since their fight. Now, she was curled up in his bed, late one Friday night. He had invited her over weeks earlier, but she hadn't responded. She didn't want to see him, but this morning she had met with Luna for coffee and Luna convinced her to go see him.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Draco moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's like you don't even want to be here with me."

"I'm still upset Draco," Ginny tried to pull away from him, but he turned her over so she would look up at him. "I'm so confused and I've been confused and all you did was yell at me."

"I'm sorry," he said honestly, "But I feel like you want everything and you won't compromise." She glared at him and he said, "You want to have the perfect family, and you don't to hurt your family, but in the process of not hurting your family, you're hurting me."

Ginny sighed and pulled herself out of his arms and stood up before adjusting the clothes she still wore. "I think you're being really unfair."

"Of course you do," Draco said, sighing. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and tried to touch her hip gently.

She pulled away from him and said, "You really upset me Draco. I don't want to throw away my marriage for nothing."

"So now I'm nothing to you?" Draco snapped.

"That's not what I mean Draco," Ginny insisted, "You know you're not nothing to me, but I don't want to end up as just another one of Draco Malfoy's wives. I want to know that it's all real."

"Fuck, Ginny, you know you mean more to me than any other woman on earth," Draco yelled, "I don't know why you're being so stupid about this!"

"I'm being stupid because I want to protect my children?!" Ginny yelled back.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Draco sighed and walked out of the room. "You're being unreasonable."

"Fine," Ginny snapped. "I'll see you later." She turned and flooed away.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The wind blew her hair softly. Fall had come early that year and leaves piled on the ground. Tears spilled down her cheeks and the other people in the park walked past her, ignoring her. Most of them probably didn't see her; she was slumped down against a rock wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her chest heaved; she couldn't catch her breath. How could it be over so quickly? How could she actually have said the things she did?

_She hadn't said anything yet, but he saw the look in her eyes, "Ginny, don't do this. Listen to me, we can get past this, and you know we can. Please."_

_But she had ignored him and said, "Draco, we need to talk."_

She had acted on impulse. The past few days had been horrible. She seemed to fight with everyone she met; Draco, Harry, and even Luna. An ice had seemed to settle over her heart and the anger boiled inside. Even the thought of Draco made her clench her fists.

_"Ginny, no, don't say it," he begged, "We can fix this. Forget the past few days, forget everything. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters, right?"_

_She stared up at him blankly, but his eyes, which drilled down into her, held a million and one emotions. Finally after a moment she took a deep breath and said strongly, "This isn't working, Draco."_

The scene replayed in her head over and over again and only made her sob even harder. Why had she said it? She had lost him once, what could make her be so stupid to push him away again?

_He didn't give her a chance to continue. Instead he turned on his heel and walked away, not saying a word to her, but she had seen it in his eyes. Pain, anger, frustration. She knew he loved her, but she watched his back as he walked away, not even trying to stop him_

The empty space in her heart seemed to move down her stomach and she tried to take a deep breath, but she couldn't. For the second time in her life she'd let Draco Malfoy, her soul mate, walk away and she knew that this time it was truly over.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: This is kind of a short chapter, but I hope you all liked it (I doubt you did… lol)… It's actually really boring and has a quick ending, but I'm not in the mood to write another long break up scene. Please review. I'll have the next chapter up soon…


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Of course it's not over. What kind of D/G shipper would I be if I ended the story like that?!?! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Sometimes I think the reviews really help me keep writing this story. Please, read and ENJOY!

A few notes:

I've had a few different questions about how Draco could have been divorced. I obviously don't believe that magical marriages are lifelong. I believe that the 'No Divorce' law was something created solely for different fan fictions. I think that even the Ministry of Magic would have a concept of marriage separation whether it is called divorce, annulment or whatever.

No, I don't spend much time writing about Ginny's relationship with Harry. This story isn't about them; it's about Ginny's relationship with Draco.

I know JK Rowling has announced what Harry and Ginny really did in their lives (if they really existed). This is just my portrayal of what I think should have happened, don't hate me.

Personally (as in I believe it, none of you have to), I think that the '19 Years Later' Epilogue in the book was kind of ridiculous. I think it just added a lot more questions and it was just a way for Rowling to assure us that the seventh book was, in fact, the last. This chapter does contain '19 Years Later' material, but, as I don't have my book here with me in Africa, I tried to remember as much as I could about how the chapter went. Please, don't yell at me if my wording isn't correct, I'm doing my best.

I'm having such a good time writing this story and I'm insanely glad that you all are enjoying it!

Chapter 26:

Ginny felt her body collapse against the attic floor, sobs racking her body. It had been so long ago, years in fact, since that fight, but the pain of his absence still coursed through her veins. She had rarely seen him since that night, and the few times she'd actually seen him stayed in her mind.

_The platform was just as she had remembered it, cheerful and full of anxious first years. The older students, second through seventh years, looked excited as they boarded the train, including James. Albus, on the other hand, looked terrified. Lily pulled on Ginny's arm saying wondrously, "Look Mum! Look over there! Oh, no! Look at that! Can you believe it! Oh wow, look at that!!"_

_Ginny tried her best to contain the grin that was threatening to cross her face, "Yes, Lily, it's great isn't it?" James and Albus walked ahead of them behind Harry. James was vigorously whispering in Albus' ear and the terrified look on Albus' face seemed to get worse and worse. _

_Eventually they found Ron and Hermione and their kids. Hugo and Lily whispered excitedly to each other about when they would be attending Hogwarts while James terrified Rose. Albus and Rose eyed each other nervously. Ginny was about to reassure them that everything would be ok, but Harry interrupted the thought saying, "Look over there."_

_Ginny's heart almost stopped at the sight of Draco Malfoy and his new wife, Astoria Greengrass, standing by Scorpius who looked precisely like the Malfoy he was. Draco wore a black cloak that easily covered the long scars on his neck; the scars that Harry had given him years earlier. _

_Draco caught sight of the group watching him and his eyes locked with Ginny's. Her heart thudded so hard she was afraid he would be able to hear it from across the platform. Eventually, he nodded to them and turned back to Scorpius._

A soft knock on the attic door made Ginny practically jump out of the memory and a moment later Harry poked his head in. "Ginny, love, are you ok?" Ginny nodded, still trembling. Harry carefully climbed into the attic, ducking as to not hit his head, and then wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ginny said. The tears still streamed down her cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly before adding, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just being stupid."

Harry shrugged and, to Ginny's dismay, didn't deny the fact. "I put Lily to bed, she was confused as to where you were, but I told her everything would be ok."

Ginny resisted the urge to snap, 'She asks me that about you every night,' but instead opting to say, "Thanks." Harry crawled back down the latter and then helped Ginny crawl down too. When they had shut the door Ginny leaned against his chest. He hugged her tightly to him and stroked her hair gently. After a moment he lifted her up and cradled her into his arms before carrying her like a baby to their room.

He carefully changed her into her pajamas before helping her under the blankets. He then stripped down to his boxers and crawled in with her. His arm snaked around her waist and Ginny leaned back against his chest. With a wave of his wand, the lights were out and eventually he fell asleep against her shoulder.

Ginny, however, stayed awake. She couldn't sleep. So many memories and emotions raced through her body, making her heart pound in her chest.

_It was Albus' second year at Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall had decided that year to start a science fair of sorts. Every student in their second year would have a month to study a topic of their choice and then there was a day set aside for all students to present their projects to the professors and any parents that wished to attend the event. _

_Of course Ginny and Harry decided to attend, much to Albus' dislike. The list outside the Charms classroom held the names of students who were to present in the room. Albus' name was penultimate on the list. The last name made Ginny's stomach jump. Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Albus had decided to do a presentation on the different charms that were placed on brooms to make them fly. It was quite interesting, but Scorpius blew him away. At least fifteen minutes lapsed between Albus' and Scorpius' presentations. The older boy had rows of beakers and three boiling cauldrons. _

_As soon as the large presentation was set up Scorpius, who was still quite short for his age, stood up on a platform and said formally, "I'm here today to talk to you about the different molecular buildups that can occur in various potions." Ginny's jaw dropped as the boy began his speech and half way through it, she was completely lost. The boy was a genius._

_When the speech was complete everyone in the room, save Harry, stood up and applauded. Scorpius took a bow, a large grin crossing his face. As the rest of the parents, students and teachers started filing out of the room, a tall blonde man pushed his way past the crowd to the front of the room. Draco kneeled down so he was shorter than Scorpius and embraced him in a tight hug. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him too._

_Ginny only caught a few words Draco said, "Oh, I'm so proud of you! You're so smart!" and then she was shoved out of the room by the crowd_.

Morning came, and Ginny still lay awake in bed. Harry's alarm clock broke the silence and he sleepily unwrapped his arm from her waist and turned it off. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Ginny, love, it's time to get up."

Ginny groaned and slowly pulled herself out of bed. She sat on the edge, quietly watching Harry get dressed. After a moment he started to walk out to the kitchen, but she stopped him saying, "Harry." He turned to face her, and she took a deep breath before saying, "We need to talk."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: I purposefully made this a short chapter. I wanted it to be about Ginny looking back on the time she'd missed with Draco. I also left it as a cliff hanger because I think it's crucial to the story.

Please review.

Thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Another short-ish chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. This story is starting to wrap up, please review!

Chapter 27

Years passed, and, oddly enough, they were good years. Her conversation with Harry early that morning was simple. She didn't love him, she never had. He had been honest with her: he didn't know if he really loved her, marrying her just seemed what everyone expected, so he'd proposed. They stayed married, it seemed the only option. They both wanted their children to be happy and the thought of a divorce seemed to be an invitation to rip their children's hearts apart.

James graduated and eventually Albus did too. Ginny was surprised to see Draco and his wife Astoria Greengrass, at Albus' graduation. 'Maybe,' Ginny thought carefully, 'this time he finally found the woman he was meant to be with.' Scorpius had grown considerably and now towered over most of the other students. He was easily as tall as Draco, if not taller.

It wasn't until Ginny was forty that she decided to move out and get her own apartment. Harry was devastated and tried to stop her, but Ginny insisted and left early one Sunday morning. It was that which brought Lily over that afternoon.

"Mum?" fourteen year old Lily's voice rang through the practically empty apartment, startling Ginny. Ginny jumped in surprise, and, sadly, she wacked her head on the underside of the kitchen sink.

"Shit," Ginny mumbled, carefully pulling out of the cabinet and sitting on the kitchen floor. She rubbed her head gingerly feeling a goose egg starting to form.

"What are you doing down there?" Lily asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Trying to fix the damn sink," Ginny said, grumbling.

Lily carefully turned one of the knobs on and water easily flowed into the sink and down the pipes, "Seems to be working fine."

"Yeah, it works fine now that I slammed my head against the pipe," Ginny growled. Lily laughed and grabbed a grocery bag off the counter before dumping ice from the freezer into it. She tied the ends and held it gently to Ginny's head. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Lily kneeled down and helped her mother up off the floor. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Yeah," Ginny rolled her eyes, "but I don't have any."

"God Mum, it's like you've never lived on your own," Lily said, chuckling.

"I've never lived on my own," Ginny said pointedly.

"Really?" Lily's eyes bugged out. "You've always lived with Dad?"

"No, I lived with my parents until I graduated and then," Ginny paused and said hesitantly, "I shared an apartment for a few years before I married your father."

"Well," Lily bit her lip nervously, "Speaking of Dad. He really misses you Mum. He really wants you to come back home. This morning he was wreck."

"What, he couldn't figure out how to work the toaster?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"No," Lily insisted, "Listen, we all know that things have been hard for you two, but he loves you and you love him."

"I really don't want to talk about this Lily," Ginny walked into the living room and started unpacking her few boxes, still holding the ice bag tightly against her head.

"But Mum!" Lily protested.

"I said no, Lily," Ginny said roughly. "Now, either help me unpack or just sit down and be quiet."

Lily sighed and said, "Fine. I'm going back home with Dad. I hope you realize that he's the father of your children. He's the man you've loved your entire life. How can you just give that up?"

"You really don't understand what you're talking about!" Ginny said, turning to face Lily.

"Yes, I do understand!" Lily yelled back. "Dad is the man of your dreams, and he's my father, why can't you get of f your high horse and go back to him!?"

"He's not your father Lily!" Ginny yelled and immediately she regretted it. The horrified look on Lily's face made Ginny groan and mutter, "Oh shit."

"W-what are you talking about?" Lily stuttered. "Of course he's my father. H-he raised me. James and Albus are my brothers. He's my dad!"

"Yes, he's your dad," Ginny reached out to Lily, but the girl pulled away from her. "Lily, forget I said anything. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Who is it?!" Lily yelled.

"Please, forget I mentioned it," Ginny moved closer to Lily, but Lily stepped away.

"Who is it?!?" Lily screamed, "Tell me who my father is!"

"It's Draco Malfoy," Ginny muttered. "Listen, Lily, you have to understand-,"

Lily interrupted her, "I don't have to understand anything! You've lied to me my whole life!!! No wonder I don't look like dad or the boys. I'm not a Potter! I'm a Malfoy!" Sobs shook her body and Ginny tried to touch her, but Lily smacked her hands away. "I hate you! I hate you!" She turned and flooed away, leaving Ginny alone.

Cursing, Ginny grabbed some floo powder and quickly flooed to the house she had shared with Harry. Harry sat quietly on the couch, flipping through a newspaper, but Ginny's sudden appearance made him jump and rip the paper. "Where's Lily?!" Ginny asked frantically.

"She went to see you," Harry said, confused.

"Yeah, and she ran away from my house. I have no idea where she is," Ginny said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Maybe she's at the Burrow," Harry suggested. Ginny grabbed onto his arm and he apparated them to the Burrow. No one was there. A panicked expression crossed Ginny's face and Harry said, "Don't worry, we'll check at all your brothers' houses, I'm sure we'll find her soon. We can even check James and Albus' apartment."

Ginny nodded and they apparated away again.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Where could she be?!" Ginny sobbed. Hours later, after they had visited all their relatives, friends and Lily's friends houses, they hadn't found her, and now they both sat at the dining room table in, what was now only Harry's house.

"She'll turn up," Harry said gently. "Don't worry." They sat quietly together, only Ginny's sobs breaking the silence until Harry asked hesitantly, "What did you say to make her run away?"

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to tell you Harry, I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, you already moved out today and made our daughter run away," Harry pointed out, "You might as well just get it all out."

Ginny sighed, "Ok." It took her a moment to work up the courage before she said, "Lily isn't your daughter."

She expected Harry to jump up and shout and freak out, or at least yell at her, but instead he nodded and said quietly, "I know."

"What?!" Ginny asked, shocked. "You know?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "I always knew you were having an affair Ginny. That's one of the reasons I pulled away from you. I could barely look at you without wanting to curse you." He sighed, "After Lily was born, I saw her eyes and I knew she couldn't be mine. So, a few months later I did a paternity test, and it came up negative. I've known since she was born Ginny. The only thing I don't know is who her real father is."

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said quietly.

Now the explosion came. "What?!" Harry yelled, standing up. His chair flew out from beneath him and smashed against the cabinet door. "Draco fucking Malfoy! Are you fucking kidding me?!" He slammed his mug of tea down on the table and it smashed, sending the tea splashing across the room. "You let that bastard touch you?! How could you Ginny?!"

"Harry, I was with him before I was ever with you!" Ginny yelled back. "He loved me before you did! He's loved me since my fifth year!"

"So?" Harry screamed, "I've supported you, raised our children with you and loved you every day since my sixth year!"

"I know, and I'm really grateful for that, but Draco is the love of my life!"

"Too bad he's married again," Harry said cruelly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said quietly, "Yeah, you're probably ecstatic that I don't have my happy ending." She turned to the fireplace and said, "Let me know if you hear from Lily."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Dear Mrs. Potter,

I'm writing to let you know that your daughter, Lily, is here at my house and is planning on staying for a while. She would not tell me if you knew of her location, but I feel that it is important for me to write you and tell you she is ok. She seems very upset and would like to have some time to herself. I hope you're doing well.

-Draco Malfoy.

Ginny could see where he had accidentally written 'Weasley' and erased it before writing 'Potter.' She tossed the letter aside and grabbed her jacket before flooing to the village near to Draco's house. Within an hour she was pounding on the front door.

A house elf opened it and Ginny pushed past him asking, "Where is he?"

"Master Malfoy?" the house elf squeaked.

"Yeah, where is he?"

"In the downstairs study," the elf said, shock still crossing his face.

Ginny practically ran to the study and slammed the doors open, startling Draco who sat regally at his overlarge desk. "What-," Draco started, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Where is my daughter, Malfoy?!" she walked over to the desk, joined him behind it and stuck her face in his to glare at him. He leaned back in his chair to get away from her, but she only moved closer, "Where the fuck is she?"

"She's on an outing with my mother and Scorpius," Draco said calmly.

"She's been gone for_ days_!!" Ginny screeched. "Why didn't you owl me immediately and tell me where she was?! I've been worried sick!"

"She asked me not to," Draco said, shrugging.

"She's fourteen!!!" Ginny shrieked. "She's not old enough to make decisions like that!"

"Will you calm down?" Draco asked. He stood up, bringing his face closer to hers. "You know where she is now; you know that she's safe. You can stop panicking."

She found herself lost in his eyes. He was so close to her; she could feel his shirt brushing innocently against her chest and she could smell the wonderful scent of his cologne. As if stepping out of a trance she moved away from him and said firmly, "You have no right to expect me to be calm. She's my only daughter and I thought I had lost her."

"Well she's my only daughter too," he said. Her heart jumped and he added, "I just wanted to have a little time to get to know her."

"You can have as much time as you want with her!" Ginny said, "But you have to let me know where she is! Harry and I have been worried sick!"

"Potter has no reason to be worried sick," Draco snapped, "She's not his daughter."

"Maybe not, but he raised her. He loves her," Ginny protested.

"Like he loves you?" Draco hissed.

"Fuck you Malfoy," Ginny whispered. "You have no right to talk to me like that."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked away from her, "Weasley, you left me for Potter. Don't expect me to be happy to see you. Now, if you would please leave. I'd like to get ready for dinner."

Ginny's eyes widened at his pertinence, but she turned on her heel and left.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mum,

I know I hurt you and I'm truly sorry for that. But it has been really hard for me to understand what's going on. I'm so confused and when I first found out the truth, I was hurt and I didn't know where else to go. Please don't be mad at Draco, he didn't do anything wrong. If you'd like, he's asked me to invite you over to dinner next weekend. I've asked him to explain everything to me, but he won't unless you're here too.

I love you.  
-Lily

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny walked up to the large wooden double doors and knocked softly. Within moments the door was yanked open and a young, tall, blonde man. "Can I help you?"

"Scorpius?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"God, you probably don't remember me. You haven't spent time with me since you were six." She hadn't seen him since he was in his second year. He was much taller now. Not as tall as his father who stood at a good 6'3, but he had long legs and a muscular torso. He kept his hair much shorter than his father and his blue eyes were much warmer. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, you're Lily's mum," Scorpius held open the door and said, "Please, come in. We're glad you could make it."

"Thank you," she stepped into the entrance hall and he took her coat from her.

Suddenly a tall blonde woman swooped into the room and said, "Oh, Mrs. Potter! I'm so glad you could make it!" The woman, obviously Astoria Greengrass -er, Malfoy-, pulled Ginny into a hug and said, "We've heard so much about you from Lily!"

"It's so nice to meet you," Ginny said, awkwardly returning the hug, "But I'm afraid I'm not Mrs. Potter anymore, I'm just Ms. Weasley again."

"Oh, what a shame," Astoria said.

"Thank you," Ginny said graciously. "And thank you for inviting me to your home Mrs. Malfoy. You have a lovely home."

"Well, I would give you a tour, but God knows that you've probably seen more of this house than I have," the woman had a high pitched, giggly sort of laugh that made Ginny flinch. "And please, call me Astoria. Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel so," she paused and then said excitedly, "Oh, it just makes me feel so perfect. Draco truly is an amazing man. Don't you agree? Of course you agree, God knows that you've probably had sex with him more than I have!"

The laugh seemed to drill into Ginny's skull and she smiled through her grimace. Thankfully at that moment Lily ran down the stairs and said, "Mum! I'm so glad you could come!" She ran into Ginny's arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too sweetie," Ginny hugged her daughter. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great Mum!" Lily said excitedly. She grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the dining room, "This place is huge Mum!"

"I know love," Ginny followed the teenager into the large dining room. Lily babbled on and on about Draco's house and how smart Scorpius was. She made Ginny sit down and the two women talked excitedly until Scorpius escorted Astoria into the room.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two have such a great relationship," Astoria said, sighing, "I wish Scorpius and I could have a relationship like that." She took a deep breath and then said cheerfully, "Of course, Ginny, you practically raised Scorpius until I came along!" She laughed hysterically until Scorpius pulled out a chair for her.

Finally Draco swept into the room and said, "Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad you could make it." He walked over to her and formally kissed both her cheeks before saying, "Lily has been quite anxious for you to arrive." He then shook hands with Scorpius and kissed Astoria gently. Ginny's stomach twisted painfully at the sight of Draco kissing another woman and she had to resist the urge to stand up and punch Astoria in the face.

Oddly enough, dinner went smoothly. The conversation flowed easily and eventually Ginny was able to ignore the horrible laughter from the other side of the table. When the final course had been finished Draco stood up and said, "Ginny, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Ginny stood up and followed him out into his study.

She walked in and he shut the doors behind him. "Please, sit," Draco gestured to a couch. Ginny sat down and he sat down next to her. His thigh brushed hers and she did her best to ignore it, but the soft contact paired with his smell made her mind spin. "I just wanted to make sure that you're ok with everything."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Lily is really confused," Draco said slowly, "And she'd like to hear the whole story."

"Then I think we should tell her everything," Ginny said. "She deserves to know the truth."

"Good, we're in agreement," he took a deep breath. "I would like it if Scorpius could be here as well, but if you're not comfortable with that, it's ok."

"No, I think he should be here as well," Ginny agreed. "However, I would appreciate it if Astoria wouldn't be here."

"Of course not," Draco shook his head, "I can see how uncomfortable she makes you."

"You could tell?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah," Draco chuckled, "God, the look on your face was a strange mix between pain, terror and," he paused, searching for the right word, "and, I don't know, ecstasy?"

"Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically, "Now I'm sure Astoria hates me."

"Nah," Draco shrugged, "Actually she's quite fond of you."

"She knows the whole story?"

"Not the whole story," he said slowly, "She knows that we were together and she knows that you were the first woman I loved." Ginny tried not to flinch at his use of past tense. "I thought she deserved to know the truth." He down into her eyes, "Have you told Harry?"

"Yeah," said Ginny quietly, "He's really upset with me." She tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. "He despises me." She smiled sardonically, "But oddly enough he was having an affair too." Draco's eyes widened. Ginny shrugged, "Cho Chang."

"I'm sorry." Draco touched her knee gently and both their eyes snapped to his hand. Draco looked just as surprised as Ginny felt. The contact made them both hold their breath, waiting to see what the other did.

Abruptly the door slammed open revealing Lily and Scorpius. Draco quickly removed his hand and Lily asked, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes we are," Draco said, standing up. Ginny was surprised to see Draco with Lily. It was the first time she'd seen them together since Lily was born. Surprising Ginny even more, Lily walked over and hugged Draco who wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Scorpius, who was over eighteen and probably never hugged Draco anymore, stood next to Ginny. After a minute Draco said, "Would you two like to hear the story?"

Lily nodded and the four of them sat down on the couch. Draco and Scorpius sat on opposite ends of the couch, leaving Ginny and Lily to take the middle positions. Ginny sat awkwardly next to Draco, while Lily made herself comfortable next to Scorpius. The younger woman pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned back against Scorpius' shoulder.

"Well, it all started my fifth year," Ginny said slowly.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

By time they reached their first break up both Ginny and Lily were sobbing. Ginny jumped as Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Her body trembled against his, but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. They both felt Lily and Scorpius' eyes on them, but Draco ignored them and stroked Ginny's hair whispering, "It's ok, love. Don't cry."

When Ginny finally gained control of her tears she reached over and touched Lily's cheek gently, "Are you ok sweetie?" Lily nodded and wiped tears off her cheeks. "Can we continue?" Lily nodded again and Ginny relaxed back into Draco's arms. "I didn't see Draco for," she paused to think for a moment, "For what? Three years? Four?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"I love you Mum," Lily said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I love you too," Ginny hugged her daughter and then turned to Draco. Scorpius had left the trio alone in the parlor and now Draco stood, watching the two women, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Ginny touched his arm gently. "Thank you so much for taking care of her. She really needed this."

"Anytime," Draco offered.

Lily hugged Draco and said, "So, I'll see you next weekend?"

"Definitely," a grin spread across his face and he said, "Owl me if you need anything."

"Thanks," Lily smiled up at him and then followed Ginny to the fireplace where the two women flooed away. They arrived in Ginny's small apartment and Lily said, "I'm going to go to bed, tonight was a long night."

"Ok love," Ginny kissed Lily's forehead and said, "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

It seemed so déjà vu. It had been years since she had met Draco in this café and now she sat at the same table, the same mug of tea in her hands. Her hands trembled, making the tea vibrate and spill out of the cup. The door to the café clinked open and she closed her eyes, praying that it wasn't him. She had no idea what she was going to say to him.

She felt him sit down across from her and he said, "Thank you for meeting with me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him carefully. He truly was completely different than his father. Scorpius lacked Draco's sense of confidence and grace, and brought a more rugged front to the Malfoy features. Scorpius, who was wringing his hands nervously under Ginny's intense stare, didn't have the same angelic qualities to his face like Draco did, but he also didn't have the devilish qualities of Lucious. He looked… smart.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable owling me," Ginny said quietly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, coffee?" Scorpius asked. Ginny gestured to the waiter and soon a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of Scorpius. In this aspect he was just like his father: he drank his coffee black.

"So why did you want to meet with me?" Ginny sipped her tea. Somehow, in a matter of minutes, all her nervousness had vanished. Maybe it was the nervousness that was obvious in Scorpius' eyes or maybe it was the sudden spell of motherly instincts that the young man sparked in Ginny.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions," Scorpius said quietly. Ginny watched him carefully. "I do remember you," he said slowly, "How could I forget you? You were the closest thing I had to a mother for years and even after you left my father still talked about you. God, he even talks about you now. Why do think Astoria knows so much about you? He's always talked about you and she's the only wife who doesn't get insanely jealous."

"Seriously?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah," Scorpius chuckled, "You should hear some of the things she says sometimes. 'We should try to do it like you and Ginny did that one time,' and, 'Did you ever have sex with Ginny in this kitchen.'" Scorpius groaned and rolled his eyes, "It's horrible."

Ginny chuckled and said, "So you don't like Astoria?"

Scorpius thought for a moment before saying, "No, I like her, but she's not a mother to me. She never has been. Even when I was nine and they got married she wasn't a mother to me, she's always just been my dad's wife. And she's never considered me her son." Scorpius shrugged, "It's just hard to see my father so unhappy."

"Unhappy?" asked Ginny, shocked.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, "He's only stayed with her because he doesn't want to get divorced again." Ginny's jaw dropped open and Scorpius continued. "First there was my mum, then a string of other women and all of those marriages ended because the woman realized that my father didn't love them. Astoria seems to be living in this fantasy world. She thinks that he loves her, but he doesn't." Scorpius sneered, "My father has never loved anyone in his life."

"That's not true," Ginny reached across the table and touched Scorpius' hand. "Your father is one of the most loving men I know." Scorpius eyed her and she said, "From the moment you were born your father loved you and he always has and always will love you."

"And you?" he asked quietly.

Ginny took a deep breath and said slowly, "You father loved me and it was amazing. The amount and strength of the love he has to give is just overwhelming."

Scorpius looked down at the table and mumbled, "Then why aren't you with him?"

"Sometimes things just don't work out," Ginny said quietly. "That's life."

Scorpius nodded. Their conversation flowed for hours and when three o'clock came around Ginny said, "I should go. I have to meet Albus and James."

"Ok," Scorpius stood up and paid for their coffee.

Without thinking Ginny hugged Scorpius and he leaned into her arms just like he did when he was five. When she pulled away she smiled up at him and said, "I know you don't have a mother, but if you need one, I'm here."

"Thanks," Scorpius smiled and turned to walk out, but first he turned and said, "It may not have worked out for you and my father, but trust me, he still loves you."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Go talk to him," Luna said strongly.

"I can't!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's married!"

"But, Mum! He's not happy! Even I can see that!" Lily insisted. "Every time I go and see him he seems more and more depressed and Astoria seems more and more… annoying."

Luna laughed and Ginny chuckled but said, "Look, you two, I'm really glad that you two want me to be happy, but there's really nothing I can do now. He's married and he's moved on with his life. I know he may be unhappy, but that's the life he chose." Lily and Luna both started to protest but Ginny cut them off. "I'm over it, guys, so please, drop it."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!!! I'm so happy you all enjoy my writing. Yes, this story is coming to an end, sadly. This is not the last chapter, but I'm starting to wrap things up. Please review and tell me what you all think!!

Chapter 28

_"Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless- it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable."_

_-C.S. Lewis_

Forty five took a toll on Ginny. Though her life was easier since her divorce from Harry, the weight of her own mind tugged her down. Her children were now fully grown and out of Hogwarts. Lily, who had graduated over two years earlier, was the only one who would regularly visit her mother. Both James and Albus were living quite a distance away, which made it difficult to visit their mother since the international flooing laws had been put in place.

Even though she was proud of her children's accomplishments, Ginny missed their childhood. She missed being able to cuddle with them or tickle them. Now that they were older, she was pushed to the backburner. James had married a lovely muggle woman a few months earlier and Albus was engaged. Lily was dating. The combination of Ginny and Draco's genes had made Lily into a beautiful woman. Her long red hair wasn't nearly as harsh as the other Weasley's and her pale skin was flawless, doll like. Her eyes were by far her best feature. She had inherited the large almond shape from Ginny, but the dazzling pearl blue from Draco. Because of her looks she had received a lot of attention from many wizards. She had recently even gone on a date with one Christian Lockhart, one of the most famous male models in the wizarding world.

Harry had remarried a few years after his divorce with Ginny. Amanda Potter was now on the cover of half the wizarding tabloids, but Harry ignored it. Ginny frequently saw him at the Burrow. After Molly had passed away, Arthur still lived there, but George had moved in along with Teddy. Now it was considered a bachelor pad and Arthur loved it. Arthur was now suffering from heart problems, but with regular appointments at St. Mungo's, doctors said that he would live another five to ten years. Arthur's seventy fifth birthday was what brought Ginny to the burrow late that evening.

"Ginny!" Arthur hugged her close and said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok," Ginny smiled weakly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, as always," Arthur smiled. A curious look crossed his face and he asked, "How are the kids?"

"They're fine," Ginny smiled, "James loves being married and Grace truly is a wonderful woman. She visits me often with Lily."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to come join us for the evening," he said, "Come on, everyone's gathering in the backyard." He led Ginny out and she smiled at the sight of all her brothers in the yard. They had decided that this year, it would only be Arthur and his children at his birthday. Charlie pulled her into a hug and asked her the same questions as Arthur: how was she doing and how were the kids

Ginny watched her family closely as they ate. Bill and Percy were arguing about the newly imposed laws on elf rights while Ron and George fought over the biggest slice of lasagna. She smiled and took a seat next to her father. He smiled at her and patted her hand before asking, "Ginny, how is Draco?"

Unfortunately, Ginny, who had just taken a sip of her wine, choked and spit it out over the table. Arthur and the others gave her funny looks, but soon her brothers turned back to their food. Arthur watched her concernedly as she coughed. When she was finally able to speak she said, "Dad, I haven't talked to Draco in years."

Arthur looked confused, "But didn't you leave Harry to be with Draco?"

"Well," Ginny said hesitantly, "Yes and no." Arthur looked even more confused and Ginny added, "I left Harry because I was unhappy. I didn't love him and when I finally realized that I also realized that I always have and always will love Draco."

"Then why haven't you gone to see Draco?" Arthur persisted.

"Because," Ginny groaned, "I'm stubborn, Dad."

"So is he," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about? How do you know that?" Ginny asked, shocked.

Arthur sighed, "I had lunch with him last week." Ginny looked at him incredulously, her eyes threatening to burst out of her face. "He owled me and he wanted to know how you're doing." Arthur took a deep breath, "He's supposed to get married again, but he's panicked about it. He doesn't have his father or his mother anymore and he needed parental advice. Ginny, he wants you back, but he's too stubborn to talk to you because he thinks you don't want to be with him."

"Dad," Ginny groaned.

"Ginny, don't take that tone with me," Arthur scolded, "Now, I think you could use some parental advice too. Get off your high horse and get your ass over to Draco's house before he makes the mistake of marrying another woman. I saw it twenty years ago and I still see it now, you two are meant for each other whether you like it or not. So get over yourself and go." Ginny opened her mouth to protest and Arthur said, "Now!"

"You really think I should?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Yes, I do," Arthur said honestly. He touched Ginny's arm and said, "I loved your mum from the moment I met her until the day she died. I still love her and it hurts me to see you passing up the opportunity to have that love."

A soft smile spread across Ginny's face and she said, "Thanks Dad." She stood up and hugged him before announcing, "Excuse me!" Her brothers all turned to face her, "I have to leave early. I love you all and I'll see you all soon."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to tell Draco Malfoy that I love him," Ginny said, grinning. Her brothers all froze but she ignored them and ran back up to the house.

Minutes after they left Percy said, "Did everyone else hear what she just said?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Her arrival at the Malfoy Mansion was anything but graceful. She stumbled into the parlor and would have fallen if she hadn't steadied herself on a woman who was conveniently standing there. The woman gasped and yanked her arm away from Ginny. Ginny gasped too, but not for the same reason. The parlor was filled with the most upper class wizards in England. They all turned to stare at her. She stared back, mouth open. Finally her eyes met Draco who was approaching her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the parlor, letting the doors slam behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Ginny opened her mouth to start speaking, but the words didn't come. Instead, she let her eyes drift over his body, taking in every change. There weren't many changes. His face and eyes looked older but the rest of him looked the same. When she finally gained control over her mouth she said, "Draco." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before continuing, "Draco, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I have to stop you. You can't marry her! She is probably a wonderful girl, but she's not me! You and I are supposed to be together and you know it and I love you! I always have and always will love you and I've just been too stubborn to say anything. I love you with my everything! Please, don't marry her. Marry me!"

He stared down at her, shock crossing his face. Finally, the layer of ice covered his face again and he said stubbornly, "You need to leave. Now."

"Draco, you have to stop this wedding!" Ginny yelled. "You can't marry her!"

"I can and I will," Draco roared. "You have no right to come into my home less than a week before my wedding and tell me that you want to be with me. You should have come to me years ago, but you didn't. You lost your chance Weasley. Now, get out!"

Ginny gasped for words, but he ignored her, pushed her towards the fireplace and then stormed out of the room.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

It was raining. It wasn't just a light rainstorm or a spring shower, it was pouring. Lighting streaked through the night while thunder shook the windows. Ginny lay curled up on her couch, jumping every time the thunder boomed. She did her best to keep herself warm, but fall had settled in England, bringing the bitter cold winds. The power flickered and suddenly she was sitting in pitch black. "Shit," she muttered.

Another spout of thunder shook the house and Ginny tried to stand up to look out the window to see if the other houses in her neighborhood were also dark, but as soon as she got to her feet her cup of tea slid off the table and smashed onto the floor dousing her feet in hot tea.

"Fuck!" she fell back onto the couch and nurtured her feet before standing up again, avoiding the broken ceramic on the ground. She had just made it into the kitchen when suddenly she heard the window smash and then she was on the ground, blood spilling down her forehead. She cursed and carefully started pulling herself off the floor, but she felt herself getting dizzy at the sight of all the blood on the floor. Just as her vision was getting hazy strong arms grabbed her and pulled her up before carrying her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She was on the couch then and someone was muttering charms over her bloody hands. Suddenly she gained all consciousness and sat up. The deep male voice mumbled, "No, lay down again, I need to heal your forehead."

"Draco?" she whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Yes, now be quiet and let me heal you," he said stubbornly. She hissed as he pulled small pieces of glass out of her skin, but she didn't mind the pain. His one hand pulled glass while the other caressed her shoulder gently.

When he was done he sat next to her on the couch and ran his fingers gently over the now healed skin of her forehead. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"The wind knocked a branch through your kitchen window," Draco said quietly, "It must have hit you in the head." He gently stroked her hair. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," said Ginny, staring up into his face. "But," she paused carefully, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I just," for the first time since she'd known him, Draco seemed speechless. "I couldn't marry her." Ginny carefully laced her fingers with his. He looked down at her and said, "I don't know what it is about you, but you're like poison to me. After I saw you that night I just couldn't get you out of my mind. He stared down at her and the look in his eyes scared her. "Ginny, I'm in love with you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone, but you. You're perfect for me." Ginny's eyes widened and she stared up at him, fear in her eyes. He stared back down at her, lust crossing his face. After a minute he said, "Ginny, please say something."

Suddenly, without thinking, she leaned up and smashed her lips against his. He froze, shocked, but then quickly regained thought and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her smile and he smiled too, pulling her tightly against him. When she broke the kiss she grinned up at him and said, "I love you too."

Draco shifted on top of her and reached into his pocket. Ginny gaped as he opened the soft velvet box that she hadn't seen in almost twenty years. The ring was exactly as she remembered it. Draco took a deep breath and said, "Ginny, this ring has always been yours, none of the other women in my life have even seen it. Will you please, finally, marry me?"

Ginny laughed out loud and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will!" She let him slip the ring on her finger and she kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her again. One instant they were just kissing and the next she felt the urgency in his lips. Immediately the mood completely changed and she found herself tugging at his shirt.

He pulled away and stared down at her for a second. She sat up and stared him face to face. Finally she reached over and fingered the edge of his shirt. Relaxing, he slowly unbuttoned the buttons and allowed her to slide her hands up his chest and push the shirt off his shoulders. Her eyes skimmed over his body and she resisted a groan. He still had the same body that he had twenty years ago. "God," she said quietly.

He tipped her chin up and smirked down at her before kissing her deeply. She felt his hands on her waist and he broke the kiss to quickly pull her shirt off over her head and then immediately his lips were back on hers. She arched her back as his hands moved down her spine, sending shivers through her body. Their stomachs met and the final contact of skin almost made Ginny scream with how amazing it felt. A minute later he pulled away from her again and stood up. She watched him cautiously until he held his hand out to her. She smiled and laced her fingers with his, allowing him to pull her down the hall and into her bedroom.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny sighed happily and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body close to his. She lifted her arm and held her hand up to admire the ring on her finger. His hand moved up her arm and grasped her hand gently before pulling her arm down so she would wrap it around his waist. She glanced up to look at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, a soft smile playing across his lips. "What are you thinking about?"

The smile widened and he said, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in your wedding dress."

"Oh, I get a dress?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Draco chuckled, "A big white one."

Ginny laughed and leaned over to kiss him deeply. "You're perfect."

"You make me perfect." He smiled down at her and then kissed her deeply. Inwardly Ginny sighed. He made her life perfect.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: One of the reasons I update so quickly is because I have most of the story all written out (for example, I had Chapter 29 written before I wrote Chapter 2). Secondly, I update so often because I'm at home by myself most of the time. Yes, I have a dreadfully boring life.

A/N 2: Yes, I'm winding things down. I am writing the final chapter now. Please review, I really appreciate it. I'm also starting another story which I'll start posting either later this evening or early tomorrow.

Chapter 30

It was perfect.

Just a day before the wedding they had set up a large white marquee on the huge backyard of Draco's Mansion. Large bouquets of lilies adorned the yard and white chairs had been lined up. Ginny paced back in forth in Draco's –'no' she reminded herself, 'now it's my room too'- bedroom. She hadn't put on her dress yet, it still hung gracefully in the wardrobe. Instead she paced back and forth, back and forth, in her lacy white bra and underwear.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Draco breezed in, instantly pinning her down to the bed and kissing her deeply. When he pulled out of the kiss he propped himself on his elbows on top of her and looked down into her eyes, saying, "God, it was hell not being able to sleep in the same bed with you last night."

She giggled and kissing him gently before saying, "Well, it's a tradition in the Weasley family that the bride and groom sleep in separate rooms the night before their wedding."

"Does that mean I can shag you now?" Draco asked.

"Nope," she shook her head, "I have to get dressed."

"Get dressed?" he glanced at his watch. "It's only nine thirty. The wedding isn't for another seven hours."

"I know," Ginny said smiling, "but first I have one last fitting in my dress and then I have to go to the spa for a facial and then my hair and makeup," she sighed, "It could possibly take more than seven hours, but it's all worth it to be beautiful on my wedding day."

He grinned down at her and kissed her deeply before reluctantly climbing off of her. Only then did she notice that he was wearing solely his black silk boxers, Ginny's favorite pair. She let out a soft groan at the sound and he raised his eyebrows before saying, "Now you regret saying no, don't you?" She nodded and rolled over onto her stomach before crawling towards him on the bed. He stepped away from her and said, "You made your decision."

She growled and said, "Be that way." She dug into her wardrobe and pulled clothes on before saying, "I have to meet Luna downstairs. I'll see you later, love." She walked out of the room, and had made it halfway down the hall before he pinned her to the wall. His lips smashed against hers and the passion shocked her.

Her hands groped at his shoulders, but he easily grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. An instant later his body was flesh against hers and he was grinding himself against her. She groaned loudly against his mouth. He started kissing her neck, letting his free hand roam over her stomach, her waist, down past her hips and finally settle between her thighs.

As suddenly as it had begun, it ended. He stepped away from her, leaving her slumped against the wall, chest heaving and body shaking with anticipation. "W-Wha- why?" she stuttered.

"Just so you know what you're missing out on," he shrugged. She groaned and was about to jump him when Luna came around the corner.

"Oh, good, Ginny, you're ready. Let's go." Luna took one look at Draco and said absentmindedly, "Hm, black? I always figured green, but whatever." She shrugged and took Ginny's hand to lead her down the hall.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The words rang out in the room making tears spill down Ginny's face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Malfoy, you may kiss your bride." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. She flung her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The unexpectedly large amount of guests stood up and cheered.

Draco and Ginny pulled apart to face the crowd and Lily came up to hug them. With a wave of the minister's wand the chairs were all swept to one side and tables filled the space. Immediately the guests were seated and waiters started bringing around trays of food.

Ginny planted a soft kiss on Draco's lips and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Come with me." She nodded and he laced his fingers with hers to lead her across the yard and into a small gazebo that was strategically hidden in a dense part of the garden.

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes," he looked down at his hands and said, "Everything is great. I just wanted to have a minute alone with you." He carefully traced her waist where her wedding dress was embroidered. He looked up at her and Ginny was shocked to see all his guards down, his soul open. "Ginny Weasley-,"

She interrupted him, a huge grin across her face, "Malfoy."

He grinned back at her and said, "Ginny Malfoy, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. He kissed her and she was in heaven. It was the most amazing, loving, perfect kiss she had ever received and it sent her flying. She put her heart into the kiss and when they reluctantly broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're my wife," he said delightedly. His voice sounded unbelieving.

Ginny looked deep into his eyes and said, "You're stuck with me for life."

He laughed and kissed her again before they walked back to the ceremony, hand in hand.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Look at that one," Ginny extended her arm up to point at a shimmering star.

"It's beautiful," Draco said. Ginny nodded and snuggled her head deeper into his shoulder. They had both been exhausted after all the guests had left, but neither of them wanted to let the day end. It was well past midnight, but they had curled up together out on the lawn. Draco still wore his suit and Ginny still wore her wedding dress, but they didn't mind.

Suddenly Ginny sat up and threw her leg over Draco's waist so she was straddling him. He smiled up at her and she giggled before leaning down and kissing him gently. "What are you thinking about?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively and said, "There is a beautiful woman straddling me in a wedding dress. What do you think I'm thinking about?"

Ginny grinned and carefully pushed his jacket off. He sat up so she could pull the jacket and his shirt off. He then lay down again, enjoying the feeling of the grass against his bare back. She carefully kissed her way down his chest and swirled her tongue in his belly button. Before she unbuckled his belt she looked up at him. He smirked down at her and she arched an eyebrow at him before undoing the buckle.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"God, it's freezing out here," Ginny wrapped herself tighter in his shirt and snuggled closer to him. His arm was wrapped tightly around her, but she could still feel the goose bumps flaring up over his skin.

"You think you're cold?" he asked, "I have nothing to wear, you stole my shirt!"

"You could wear my dress," she suggested, tangling her legs with his. He eyed her doubtfully and she giggled and said, "It was just a suggestion."

He laughed and said, "Come on, let's go inside." They both stood up and scampered into the house. A house elf caught sight of them naked and he squeaked and ran away from them. They both laughed hysterically and slowly made their way upstairs. He kissed her gently and said, "I'm going to take a shower, love, why don't you head to bed. We have to get up early."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Our honeymoon," he said blankly. "Remember when I was going to take you to Spain for your birthday? I booked the same hotel, only this time we're in the honeymoon suite."

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I love you."

He kissed her back and said, "I love you too. Now hop into bed, love, I'll be out in a few minutes." True to his word, Draco was out in just a few minutes, but Ginny, who had been awake since early that morning was already curled up, asleep. He smiled, ignoring the fact that she was asleep on his side of the bed. She was also wearing his old Hogwarts t-shirt that said 'Slytherin' across the chest.

God, she looked sexy and perfect. He carefully crawled in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She moaned a little and shifted in her sleep, but as soon as he muttered calming words to her she turned to face him and snuggled against his body. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair gently, warming her icy feet with his own.

This was the way it was meant to be.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reading it and reviewing! I've just put up another story I've started writing called 'The Nice Girl', it has a very different plot than this story, but if you like my writing, I'll be updating that one as frequently as I've updated this one.

Thanks for reading!!

Chapter 31 – Epilogue

Lily hurried into the inpatient ward and practically smacked into Scorpius who was rushing out. "Thank God you're here," Scorpius grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. "I was just going to floo to your house. He's not looking good, Lily."

Tears sprung in Lily's eyes and she asked, "How long has he been so bad?"

"The doctors told me that he's known for months, but he refused help and didn't want to tell us," Scorpius turned a corner and pulled her into a room. Before he let her keep walking he turned around and muttered, "Just keep in mind Lily, he really isn't doing well. He's going to die soon and he knows it."

Lily was surprised to see tears in Scorpius' eyes. She nodded and he let her walk in. A gasp escaped her lips at the sight of Draco sitting upright in a large hospital bed. He seemed centuries older than when she'd last seen him even though she'd gone to lunch with him just three weeks earlier. He opened his eyes at the sound of the door shutting. "Hey Lily," he pushed himself to sit up straighter but she pushed him back down.

"Don't push yourself," she sat next to him on the bed and asked, "Why didn't you tell us things were getting so bad? Is it still the problems with your heart?"

He nodded and said roughly, "The doctors said that there were multiple surgeries and treatments, but I'm almost ninety, Lily. I'm going to die soon anyway."

"So?" Lily asked, "You could still have a few more years with us. That's what matters! Ever since Mum died-,"

"Ever since your mum died I've been alone Lily," Draco interrupted. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Draco continued. "Yes, I have you and Scorpius, but Lily, your mum was my life. Now that she's gone, I have no reason to try to hang on."

"But what about me?!" Lily said. Her tears came stronger now and slipped down her cheeks, "You can't leave me alone!"

"You have your family and you have Scorpius," Draco flinched in pain as he shifted. He put a hand to his heart and squeezed his eyes shut before looking back up at her, "Lily, it's ok. You'll be fine, trust me. You're a strong woman, just like your mother." He bit his lip and a lone tear cascaded down his cheek. "Honestly Lily, after your mother died I was devastated. I'm ready to go, Lily."

"No!" Lily wept. She leaned over and buried her head in his shoulder, "No! You're my father! You can't die, you can't!"

Scorpius hurried into the room and joined Lily beside Draco. "Dad-," he froze at the soft smile on Draco's face.

"I love you two," Draco whispered, "You two are amazing."

"Dad!" Scorpius exclaimed, "What are you saying? You're not dying!"

Draco's smile widened slightly and said, "Take care of your sister Scorpius."

"No!" Lily sobbed. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Lily and held her tightly. She fought against him, but he was stronger than her and eventually she gave up and slumped against his chest. Draco smiled up at them and then his eyes slowly drifted shut. "No!" Lily screamed.

Scorpius bowed his head against Lily and let his tears come. Lily's body trembled against his and soon nurses ran in and a minute later the doctor came in too. They did all they could, but one look from the doctor told Scorpius that it was too late.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

There were a shocking number of people at the funeral. Lily clung to her husband and her one son, Gregory. Scorpius stood across from her, his arm around his wife. An older man slowly made his way towards the group, a few nurses following him. It took Lily a moment to recognize the now white haired man as her uncle Ron.

He gave her a soft smile and proceeded to the podium. After clearing his throat he said quietly, "My name is Ron Weasley. My sister, Ginny Weasley was married to Mr. Malfoy for a good portion of her life and before she died she asked me to read at Mr. Malfoy's funeral."

Lily let out a soft sob as Ron opened a yellowed piece of paper. He cleared his throat again and said, "I met Draco Malfoy in my fifth year at Hogwarts and before the end of the year I knew that he was the love of my life. It took us years to finally marry, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Draco is one of a kind. He hides himself behind a mask of serenity while the biggest heart lives in his chest. He has a massive amount of love to share and I was lucky. He picked me to love.

"Everyone knows that life must come to an end, that's why I could not be here today, but Draco made my life perfect. He was a wonderful man." Ron wiped tears of his cheeks and Lily hurried over to hug him. Ron looked down at Lily and said, "Your mother was a wonderful woman," he shrugged begrudgingly and said, "And Draco gave her a wonderful life."

Lily nodded and helped Ron step down from the podium.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

It was raining. Puddles were slowly forming on the Hogwarts grounds. The sky was a gorgeous cloudy grey, casting shadows over the normally green trees. Draco leaned against a large column watching as Ginny Weasley ran across the grounds towards the greenhouses. A large streak of lightning parted the sky and made her quickly change directions. She rushed into an old stone ruin that Draco had paid no notice to until this morning. He hurriedly followed her and entered the ruin.

"Malfoy?" her voice made him jump. Yes, he knew she was there, but her voice -she was so close to him- surprised him.

"What the hell Weasley, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he snapped. God, she looked beautiful. She was curled up against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her robe covered all but a small slit of her creamy thigh.

"Not yet," she smiled.

He paused. He was supposed to say, 'You got stuck in the rain too?' but that seemed so… familiar. She eyed him cautiously. Finally he said, "What am I doing here?"

A small smile crossed her face and she asked, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I-I'm," he stumbled over the words. "I'm dead." He gaped at himself; where did that come from? She nodded and his breath caught in his throat, "Y-You're dead too?" She nodded again. "If I'm dead then what am I doing here?"

Ginny shrugged, "You tell me."

"This place," he looked around the room, "This ruin is where," he looked back down at her, shocked, "This is where my life changed. This is where I realized that you were my plan b. I didn't have to follow Voldemort." He carefully approached her, "You saved my life." Ginny grinned up at him and in an instant he grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. When he pulled away he asked, "So this is heaven?"

"This is the afterlife," Ginny answered. She smiled, "I've been waiting for you."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


End file.
